Taken
by CloudedMindx
Summary: SPOILERS! What happens when Darius calls Dimitri to help defeat Kalona? Rose, Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Dimitri Go to the house of night to help Zoey and her friends rid themselves of the fallen angel. Rated M for language and later events
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or House of Night I do not claim to own them or their characters.**_

_**A/N: **__Hey all_

_New Story yay!_

_I'm still working hard on Spirit Bound: The Return but I just got this idea and decided to run with it._

_Two of my most favourite book series House of Night and Vampire Academy._

_Takes place during hunted in HoN and Shadow Kiss in VA (no Strigoi attack)_

_Spoilers for those who have not read House of night Especially Untamed and Hunted!_

_R&R _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Zoey's POV

"Kalona is taking over the whole school, no one believes us." I informed Damien, the twins, Aphrodite and Darius.

We had returned to the House of Night after Kalona rose from the earth to see the extent of damage he had caused to our school and the people inside. Much to my dismay Stark—a guy who I had fallen for—was still Neferet's puppet.

"It is as we feared then; he has gotten into the minds of every fledgling and Vampire at this school." Darius said.

"Not necessarily." Damien replied.

"Please just please." Erin said followed by Shaunee—they weren't known as the twins for being identical.

"Don't go into school teacher mode."

"I'm not!" Damien snapped back at them, but I could tell he was about to go into school teacher mode. "I'm just saying we can't be sure that everyone her has been affected by Kalona until classes tomorrow."

"Ugh! We still have to go to class?" well that sucked!

"Of course we do." Damien replied in a tone that implied I was an idiot—which sometimes I was.

"Reinforcements!" Darius suddenly yelled making Aphrodite leap 10 feet into the air.

"Goddess warn me next time you do that." She said sitting back down.

"I am sorry my beauty, but this is urgent. I can get reinforcements here."

"Really? Who?" I asked extremely curious.

"An old friend who is now a guardian at St. Vladimir's, an academy that teach Moroi and Dhampirs."

"Moroi?" Shaunee asked.

"Dhampirs?" Erin added.

"Moroi are a type of vampire, each one has a magical connection to one of the five elements they are very different to you. Dhampirs are half human half vampires the offspring of a Moroi male and a dhampir female as dhampir males cannot reproduce. Dhampirs train to protect the Moroi from Strigoi, which are evil vampires that were once human, dhampir or Moroi. The guardian I know is one of the best and will hopefully be able to help us." Darius explained answering all of our unspoken questions.

Okay I was not expecting that. "How do you know all of this?" I asked him.

"I was once asked to become a guardian, but turned it down as I wanted to remain loyal to my oath and my goddess."

Made sense. "Okay, what's this guardian's name?"

"Dimitri Belikov"

* * *

Dimitri's POV

"Concentrate Rose, don't lose focus." I told my student and love of my life. We had our morning training session, this was one of the few reasons I got out of bed early. _Her_.

"Well, if you don't want me to lose concentration you're gonna have to leave." She replied. We always teased each other about our relationship. No one knew that we were in love, except Adrian Ivashkov and Victor Dashkov which I was not happy about.

"Get used to it." I replied smiling at her. She was always able to make me smile.

She grinned back at me and then it slowly disappeared. She sighed and put her stake down. "I'm really going to miss this." She said so longingly and sadly I wanted to wrap my arms around her, but we had to fight our attraction, she would graduate soon and then we would both be Vasilisa Dragomir's—the last Dragomir princess and Rose's best friend—guardians that along with the fact I was her mentor and seven years older than her were the reasons me and her had to resist our attraction.

"So am I." I replied sadly.

She walked up to me, standing mere feet from me and I could feel the heat coming from her body.

"Rose..." I trailed off as she reached out and let her fingertips slide across my jaw line.

"I just want you to know something, I love you and I always will and I want us to be together, even if it means I can't guard Lissa anymore."

Her words meant alot. She was willing to give up guarding her best friend _for me_. She was willing to give up the life she had been planning for years _for me._ I never thought I could love her anymore, but at this moment I did. "You can't give up that, you are bonded and it's what her parents wanted, I can't let you give that up for me, no matter how much I wish I could."

She sighed and dropped her hand; her eyes were filled with un-shed tears and pain.

"But maybe I could." I said as she turned away from me.

"What?" she asked clearly surprised.

"I said maybe I could, resign from guarding the Princess and get reassigned somewhere else at court."

"You...You would do that for me?" she asked, tears threatening to pour out of her beautiful, dark eyes.

"I'm willing to do alot of things for you Roza, especially if I get to be with you."

Without warning, she ran up swung her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed back, missing the feel of her lips against mine. I loved this woman, I always will, no matter what others might say. I was in love with Rosemarie Hathaway.

We jumped apart when we heard the gym door close. I didn't need to look at her to know her disappointment reflected my own.

"Guardian Belikov?" It was Alberta.

"I guess practice is over." Rose mumbled walking toward the training room door that would open out to the gym.

"For now." I replied and she turned desire clear in her eyes.

We walked out of the training room, Rose, having picked up her stake, gave it to me and with a quick nod to Alberta she left.

"You have a call." Was all she said before handing me a cell phone. I nodded and took it.

"Hello?" I asked in my business tone.

"Dimitri Belikov, it is Darius from the Tulsa House of Night School."

That was a surprise. I had met Darius on a few occasions we had gotten along as well as two seriously dedicated protectors could. But why was he calling me?

"I suppose you are wondering why I am contacting you."

"Yes actually."

"I am in need of your help."

"With what?"

He told me that a fallen angel had rose from the earth and taken over the house of night and that Darius along with five fledglings have returned to the school and seem to be the only ones unaffected. He told me he needed help to protect these fledglings. I agreed but with a cost.

"I will help, if I am able to bring a few people." _Rose_ was the only one I was thinking of, but including her would include Lissa which would no doubt add Christian and Adrian into the mix.

"Of course, I can talk to the head mistress at your school if you wish."

"One question, how are you planning on getting us in the school, with that angel, a crazy high priestess and _Raven Mockers?_" I said the last words disbelieving.

"My young priestess is very gifted and will be able to get you in here."

"Very well I will contact you when I have found out if we can go."

"Of course and if your head mistress wishes to speak to me call me."

"Of course."

"Merry meet, merry part and merry meet again."

What the...? "I'll call you as soon as I can." With that I hung up a walked to Kirova's office.

* * *

Zoey's POV

"So is he coming?" I asked Darius as he walked into my dorm room where my friends and I had been waiting while he made his call to this Dimitri Belikov.

"He will call when he finds out, and he will not come alone." Darius assured us.

"Well that's a relief." I said.

"It sure is." Said Aphrodite adding "Well shit, I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed and I will see you all in the morning."

"Gotta agree with you there." Erin said.

"Ditto twin." Shaunee added.

"Curfew was a while ago so I better get back." Damien said hugging me and leaving followed by the twins and Aphrodite who gave Darius a _very_ meaningful look.

"I will be right with you my beauty." He said to her as she left the room.

"Priestess, will you be alright alone?"

_No Kalona can get in my head, of course I won't be._ "Sure, I'll be okay. I'll see you tomorrow or I guess tonight."

"Good night Priestess."

"Darius, you can call me Zoey."

He smiled. "Goodnight Zoey."

"Goodnight Darius." Then I was alone.

I sighed and got ready for bed, but luckily when I dreamed they were my own.

* * *

_Love it?_

_Hate it?_

_Let me know_

_Please review_

_xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own House of night or vampire academy I do not claim to own them or their characters_

_**A/N: **__Hey all_

_TYSM for the reviews on Chapter 1_

_Okay now I am a very lazy person so I am not going to write Dimitri convincing Kirova to let him, Rose, Lissa, Adrian and Christian go to the house of night maybe when I'm finished I will add it in as an extra, but it's not really important._

_So onward with the story (does anyone even use that word anymore?)_

_R&R_

_Ps forgot to add this on chapter one. Takes place during Hunted and Shadow kiss (no Strigoi attacks or royal court drama) oh and Zoey was never attacked by the Raven Mocker but she is imprinted with Heath ok?_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Rose's POV

"Okay let me get this straight." I said to Dimitri for about the 50th time. "We are going to some vampire finishing school to help them fight a fallen angel and a crazy high or ex high priestess correct?"

"Yes." I was annoying him.

"And these vampires are different from Moroi and Strigoi?"

"Yes."

"But they aren't evil?"

"Stop asking pointless questions Rose, you are going. Now go and pack your things and meet me at the runway in half an hour got it?" Dimitri barked at me.

"Sure thing Comrade." I stalked out of the room to go and pack my things.

I was down at the runway in about 15 minutes and was the first one there—besides Dimitri of course.

"That was fast" he said in mock surprise.

"Well what can you really pack for winter in Tulsa? It'd be like packing to go to Siberia." I teased.

"I honestly don't know who gave you the ridiculous idea that Siberia is an icy wasteland."

"It kind of just showed up itself."

"I see" he said with the hint of a smile tugging at his gorgeous lips, I couldn't help but think about that short but amazing kiss we shared not long ago. I looked into his eyes and knew he was thinking the same thing.

"How are we getting into the school?" I asked.

"Darius said his priestess will be able to help with that."

"Okay then good that's something I guess."

"Yes it is. C'mon let's wait for them on the plane."

"Okay." I replied walking up the stairs and into the academy's jet.

I was utterly surprised when Dimitri came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and starting kissing my neck.

"Hate to break it to you Dimitri but is this really the time?" I was sure the flight crew were on board.

"You're right I just can't help it." He said taking his arms from around me and sitting in a nearby seat. "Sit with me?" he asked looking up at me expectantly.

"Sure." I replied taking the seat next to him just as the rest of them started to arrive.

* * *

Zoey's POV

"What?!" "You can't be serious!" "There's no way." "That can't be right."

My friends said in reaction to Darius's plan on how to get the Moroi and Dhampirs on school grounds—they had been given permission which was score one for us.

"I believe it may be the only thing that could work." Darius said looking at me. I hadn't reacted to his plan. Basically I had to convince Kalona—not Neferet—KALONA to let them on school grounds all because I'm A-ya's stupid possible reincarnation.

"I think he has a point, it could be the only thing that works." I said looking at my friends.

"That doesn't mean we have to like it." Aphrodite said.

"Look Aphrodite if I was going to get hurt or killed you would have had a vision right?" she nodded. "And have you?" she shook her head. "Then I'll be fine. Where is Kalona?"

"I believe he has taken up residency in the old meeting room, and not to worry Neferet is not here at the moment, she left the school for the day." All I could think was_ thank the Goddess I had told Stevie-Rae to move her, the Red fledglings, Erik and Heath to the Bendicate abbey._

"Okay, I'll be back ASAP." I said to my friends as I left the room.

We had gotten up early so Darius could share his plan with us, so most of the school was still asleep as it was only noon.

I made it to the meeting room, no problem, but I was nervous. What if he turned me down?

_No need to think of that!_ I told myself and then I quietly knocked on the door and was greeted with a beautiful "Come in."

Kalona's eyes widened in surprise when he saw me, then they changed to seductive and it nearly took my breath away.

"Hello young Zoey, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked in a seductive tone.

_Zoey?! No A-ya?! This was so not going to work!_ I shook that thought off and got straight to the point.

"Can I ask a favour?"

"Of course, but know that for me to do something for you, you must do something for me." He replied in that seductive tone again.

"Like what?" I asked warily.

"Well from you my sweet A-ya I only ask one thing."

_Back to A-ya that was good. _"Which is?"

"A kiss." He replied simply.

My stomach dropped. Oh bullpoopie! Of course, he thought I was A-ya. "Alright, if I kiss you will you give me your word to grant me this favour?"

"If you kiss me, I give you my word to give you anything you want." He said so sincerely I wouldn't know one person that wouldn't believe him.

"Okay. Do you want me to kiss you first of do you want to hear my favour." I prayed he wanted the kiss first.

"It matters not what your favour is, even if it was to leave the school for a few hours, I will grant it for one kiss." He said in a seductive and sincere tone.

"Okay then." I might as well kiss him. I was doing this so I could get people here who can help get rid of him.

Kalona stepped in front of me and had me in his embrace faster than I would have thought. He backed me up so I was against the door so he was able to lock it then, giving me time to pull away, his lips met mine and everything melted. My mouth responded to his as if it was on auto-pilot, my tongue brushing his, my hands tangled in his hair as his were holding onto my hips. His lips slowly moved from mine to my neck and I couldn't help the excited moan that left me. Somewhere in my subconscious mind I realised I was kissing Nyx's enemy, but it felt like she was telling me to do it. Weird!

Kalona continued kissing my neck down to my shoulders and across my chest. I felt like jelly. This felt so good and right, it didn't seem like either of us were going to pull away soon. That was until there was a loud bang on the door that made Kalona hiss in anger. Being led by Nyx—I hope—I put my hands on his chest getting him to look at me so he would calm down. And it worked.

Kalona moved so I could step away from the door and stand in the middle of the room. I expected to see a vamp or a fledgling or a raven mocker. Hell I even expected to see Neferet, but it wasn't them I saw. It was Stark.

_Crap!_

"I am terribly sorry Zoey, but I must leave, so what was this favour?" Kalona asked sounded quite irritated that Stark disrupted us.

"May I have permission to leave the school grounds with Darius so I can get some friends of mine from the airport and have them come into school grounds and stay here?" Stark looked surprised at this and I noticed he had no red in his eyes or no black shadow pulsing behind him.

Kalona hesitated then asked; "What friends? Are they fledglings?"

"Well not technically." His eyes narrowed slightly so I added. "They are a different type of vampire." Might as well tell him when he saw they had no marks he would get suspicious, besides Nyx was guiding me to the right words—at least I hoped she was.

"Other types of vampires?" That was Stark, he was clearly confused.

"Yes, a different...breed I guess you could say." Heck I hoped I could!

"Interesting." Kalona said. "Well I did give you my word to grant you this favour my Zoey and I will not go back on that, I will inform my sons not to harm you or your warrior or these new vampires, but when they arrive bring them plus your little circle here and we shall talk of what they will do whilst staying here."

"I will, we will be leaving soon so please inform your sons in the next hour or so."

"I shall." Then, with Stark watching, he walked up to me and gently brushed his mouth against mine, when he pulled back and walked to the door I looked over at Stark and saw him glaring at Kalona then looking at me with an apologetic look, but I could see jealousy in there too. I smiled encouragingly at him and he walked up to me, took my hand and gently kissed it, like he had in the field house the day he died.

"I shall see you soon Zoey." He said standing up straight.

"I hope so." I replied, noticing Kalona had his back turned to us—why I don't know?—I quickly pecked Starks lips and walked from the room without turning back.

_Guys! So many guys! I must be turning into the biggest ho around!_

* * *

Dimitri's POV

This had to be the best plane trip ever!

I was sitting next to the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth, the woman that said she loves me! The women who every so often would discreetly kiss me on my cheek or temple or nose or even lips and I shivered under her touch. She was perfect. She was spectacular. She was my Roza.

"How long does it take to get from Montana to Oklahoma?" Roza asked we had only taken off 10 minutes ago.

"A couple of hours why?" I asked.

She smiled, no doubt at the thought of sitting with me for a few hours, and didn't answer my question. Just then Adrian Ivashkov turned around to us and I tensed. I hated him! that may be a strong feeling but it was true, ever since the ski trip he had been trying to take my Roza from me, he seemed very interested in her like he didn't just want to get in her pants he wanted_ her,_ all of her. Also he can get in her dreams which pissed me off to no end, how dare he invade her mind like that! He is also the only person here—besides Rose and I—that knows of our relationship.

"What do you want Adrian?" Rose asked clearly annoyed he was here and that she had to acknowledge his presence.

"Just asking guardian Belikov a question is that alright with you?" he asked in a flirting tone with a sly smile on his face, I imagined what it would feel like to punch that smile off us face and nearly laughed out loud at the thought.

I sighed. "Yes lord Ivashkov what may I help you with?" Damn guardian rules! I didn't want to be formal with him; I actually wanted to call him a few unprintable names.

"Are we being picked up from the airport?"

"Darius said he would call when our plane was due to land. He couldn't tell me then and there as his priestess was asleep and she was the one they needed to help get us there."

"How old is she?" Lissa asked.

"I believe she is your age. The fledglings are all teenagers." I replied giving her a kind smile that she returned.

"Cool, hot teen boys that know nothing about me." Rose said in a teasing tone.

"You better stay away from them." Adrian said seriously. I was losing that control I worked so hard to maintain.

"Fuck off Adrian, I can go near them if I wish and you can't do shit about it." Rose said back to him smugly. "And don't say 'I'm and Ivashkov I can make it happen' because they aren't Moroi they don't care what your name is. Right?" she said to me worried she would lose this argument.

"Right. Actually, they get to choose their names when they get marked."

"Marked?" Rose asked.

"Darius can explain this far better than I can." I said not wanting to say anything else.

We had about an hour left of this flight and I just wanted to relax with the love of my life beside me.

Rose entwined her fingers with mine and kissed my temple lightly; she then brought her lips to my ear and whispered. "I love you."

"I love you." I mouthed back to her, then she raised our hands to kiss mine and started a conversation with Christian all the while keeping her fingers entwined with mine and that touch was the only thing that kept me relaxed as our plane started descending into Tulsa.

* * *

_Is it still alright or should I quit?_

_Please let me know and please review!_

_xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ Hey all!_

_Hope you are enjoying this!_

_Well here is chapter three!_

_If you have any suggestions for the story feel free to let me know either in a review or PM me _

_Enjoy! Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Zoey's POV

"So which one are they?" I asked Darius looking up at the arrivals board.

"Their plane has landed, they are at gate 3 we shall meet them there, come along priestess." Darius answered.

We headed over to gate 3. Darius and I had covered our marks; we didn't want people to think we were kidnapping the Dhampirs and Moroi though I'm sure that humans don't know they exist.

The first person I saw come out from gate three had to be the most beautiful girl I had seen she could give Aphrodite a run for her money. She had long dark hair and dark eyes, she wore only a purple tank top and some black jeans that looked amazing on her, she looked about 5' 7" which was about the same as me.

"Can you see him yet?" I asked Darius pulling my eyes from the unknown girl.

"Yes he is right there." He said then lifted his hand and waved.

My heart stopped. The guy walking towards his was utterly gorgeous. He had shoulder length brown hair and dark eyes like that girl—who I'm guessing was one of the people he brought as she along with three others were following him.

"Darius." The guy—who I'm guessing was Dimitri—greeted him.

"Dimitri, I assume introductions are necessary but let's do it away from any prying ears." He led us to a small cafe' and we were all able to fit in one booth.

"I assume you are all up to speed on what is happening at the house of night" they nodded. "Good, saves us some time before we have to head back. First of I shall introduce myself. I am Darius one of the Sons of Erebus, a warrior for my goddess Nyx. This young fledgling is Zoey Redbird, she is the most powerful fledgling in history she is even more powerful than vampires, I have dedicated myself to protecting her." I smiled a little nervously at all the eyes that were staring at me.

"Powerful how?" The beautiful girl I had noticed asked.

"I think that will have to wait until we get back to school, we don't have alot of time and Kalona is expecting to see us when we return." I replied finding my voice. The girl looked at me curiously and nodded.

"Well time for us to introduce ourselves." Dimitri said. "I am Dimitri Belikov my charge Vasilisa Dragomir is sitting to my right" he inclined his head to a girl with blonde hair and jade coloured eyes "My student is Rosemarie Hathaway"

"Call me Rose." The girl with the brown eyes said.

"And you can call me Lissa." Vasilisa said.

Dimitri continued, but not before I saw the look of adoration he shot at Rose what was that about? "This is Vasilisa's boyfriend Christian Ozera" he inclined his head to a guy with dark hair and ice blue eyes "and finally this is Adrian Ivashkov." He said that reluctantly inclining to a boy with emerald green eyes, brown hair and a cocky grin.

"I'm Rose's boyfriend." He announced and I saw Rose's eyes narrow at this.

"You wish." She retorted.

"It is time for us to go; I was able to get a car big enough to fit us and your bags in there." Darius said interrupting whatever Adrian was about to say which seemed to annoy him._ He must be a royal and not used to being shushed _I thought. "Priestess" Darius said looking at me and waiting for me to stand up.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Darius, I told you call me Zoey, not priestess, okay?" he smiled at this.

"I am sorry; I will try and remember that."

"You'd better or it will be a long life for you." I said and then got up and walked to the parking lot where I knew our car was. When the bags were packed Darius got in the driver's seat and Dimitri sat next to him, I sat on one of the window seats next to Rose and Adrian sat next to her which I could tell pissed her off, Lissa and Christian sat at the back.

I decided I would be nice, maybe Rose and I could become good friends. "We can swap if you want." I said to her looking at Adrian as he looked out the window.

She smiled warmly at me. "Don't worry about it he is annoyingly persistent and would end up swapping with you."

"Well okay."

We drove the rest of the way in silence; the only noise was Darius filling Dimitri in on a more detailed account of what happened, when he neared the school I spoke. "Darius be careful." I said. There were Raven mockers everywhere.

"Do not worry priestess they will not hurt us, Kalona ordered them not to." He replied and then added "Sorry, I forgot you wanted me to call you Zoey from now on."

We got out of the car and told the Dhampirs—who I now knew were Dimitri and Rose—and the Moroi—who were Lissa, Adrian and Christian and they were all royal—to leave there bags and we will come back for them.

We met up with the rest of my friends before heading to the old meeting room where Kalona was. We introduced ourselves and that was it. My circle and Darius walked behind me and Rose, Lissa, Christian and Adrian walked behind Dimitri looking nervous. I stopped them when we were nearing the door.

"Okay gotta clue you, don't look directly into his eyes, he has some power to hypnotize you and if that happens fight it with all you have the other fledglings and vamps didn't and now they walk around like zombies. Another thing is if he calls me A-ya don't say anything I will explain that later. Are you all ready?" they looked confident. "Let's do this then."

I walked up to the door knocked once and entered. Kalona and Stark were there, no Neferet.

Well that was one piece of good luck.

* * *

_Next Chapter will be Kalona questioning them all and yeah_

_Please Review on thoughts and any improvements I can make or suggestions for the story._

_xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_**En A/N: **__Hey All_

_Glad so many of you are enjoying this_

_Well here is the newest instalment and sorry if it gets annoying when it changes POV but its gotta be done._

_And thankyou Roza-Belikov24 for her suggestion on what to do with the Dhampir s& Moroi when they see Kalona._

_Enjoy_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Rose's POV

"_Okay gotta clue you in; don't look directly into his eyes, he has some power to hypnotize you and if that happens fight it with all you have the other fledglings and vamps didn't and now they walk around like zombies. Another thing is if he calls me A-ya don't say anything I will explain that later. Are you all ready?" Zoey had said. "Let's do this then."_

I didn't have to look at the others to know they were as confused as I was. Why couldn't we look at this guy?

We walked in behind the 'fledglings' and that's when we saw _him._ All I could think was _and I thought Dimitri was hot!!! _But when I looked in his eyes I felt nothing. Did she say hypnotize?

I looked at Adrian, Lissa, Christian and Dimitri and they looked as confused as I was. I just shrugged it off and sat on a couch next to Zoey, Dimitri came by and sat next to me, Lissa next to him and Christian and Adrian on a different one.

I looked back at this Kalona guy and saw for the first time that he had wings! He had fucking wings! Jesus Christ Zoey skipped that little detail out! Screw his looks those things were creepy! Then he spoke in a voice so sweet I may have been put under a spell had I not been looking at his freaking wings!

"Welcome children!" I snorted at that, he narrowed his eyes at me then, as if seeing me for the first time, his eyes widened and lust took over. I felt Dimitri tense and I think I heard him growl. Kalona continued casting glances around the room. "I am Erebus, our goddess Nyx's consort—" he was cut off by a beautiful blonde girl with a hate filled sneer on her face.

"Cut the shit, they know your real name _Kalona." _She emphasized his name as if reminding him that that was in fact his name.

"You would do well to silence yourself prophetess." He said with a very dangerous tone that had I been standing I would have taken a step back.

But the blonde girl just smirked at him. I noticed the warrior—Darius—was looking at her with worry and concern and something I had seen before in only one other persons eyes from when they were looking at me—Dimitri always looked at me like that when I did something that could get me in trouble, hurt or worse killed. _What's going on there?_ Not that I should pry I was in love with my 24 year old mentor!

"Aphrodite" Zoey said from next to me. "Please be quiet so we can get this over with." Kalona looked at Zoey with Lust, longing and love...._What the fish sticks?!_ Did I really just say—or think—that? What is wrong with me?

"My Zoey has a point" _My Zoey?_ I noticed when he said this the guy standing next to his chair—from which Kalona had vacated—narrowed his eyes. _She has some explaining to do if I'm gonna trust and protect her!_

"So introductions are in order I presume" Kalona went on "This is James Stark or as he now prefers to be called Stark, he is still a fledgling but a warrior none the less." He then pointed to Adrian and motioned him to continue.

"Adrian Ivashkov, from the largest royal Moroi clan, I am the great nephew to the Moroi queen." I noticed that two girls—one with dark skin and dark hair and one with fair skin and blonde hair—were checking Adrian out.

"Christian Ozera, also a royal but from a smaller clan." He clearly didn't want to mention that he and his aunt Tasha were disgraced as his parents turned willingly Strigoi.

"Vasilisa Dragomir, I am the last of the royal Dragomir clan and my preferred name is Lissa." I was proud of her, she wasn't giving into this guys allure, actually none of us were. Yay us!

"Dimitri Belikov, I am a dhampir and guardian to princess Dragomir."

The Stark kid raised his hand and Zoey told him to ask his question. "I'm sorry but what are dhampirs and Moroi?"

I groaned. I hated explaining this and in turn hated listening to it be explained even if it was by the love of my life. Kalona seemed amused by this and then he pissed me off.

"I'm sorry how rude of me. We have yet to find out who this young lady is, perhaps she can tell us of these other vampires while she introduces herself." He winked at me which I could tell pissed Dimitri off. Was he trying to flirt with me?! Hell no was I falling for his bull shit!

I sighed to show how annoyed I was. "I'm Rosemarie Hathaway and if you call me that I will hurt you, I prefer Rose. I am a dhampir, which is a half human half vampire and we train to protect Moroi who are the good vampires." No way was I telling him they could use magic. "I am a novice which I guess is a dhampir version of a fledgling. I am not a full guardian but my charge has already been assigned to me"_ hopefully_ I thought but didn't say_ "_Lissa Dragomir is my assigned Moroi and best friend. I also have 2 _molnija_ marks; they are tattoos guardians—or in my case novices—receive when they kill Strigoi which are bad vampires. I have two, guardian Belikov has six and don't ask me how I got them I'm not in the mood and don't ask me anymore questions if you know what's good for you." Why did I say so much?

"Very interesting Miss Hathaway—"

I cut him off. "_Miss_ Hathaway is my mother, call me Rose and if you must Rosemarie."

He chuckled and his voice took on a seductive tone. "Very well I shall call you Rose, now since I know nothing of what you study at your academy I shall leave it up to Zoey to decide which classes you can go to and also where you shall sleep. I hope to see you all again soon." He stood up and left but not before coming up behind Zoey and whispering—I assume he thought I was deaf! "You are welcome to stay in my chambers anytime my love." Then he discreetly kissed her temple and left with Stark, who shot Zoey a horrified look.

"Okay someone has some explaining to do." I said rounding on Zoey who was blushing, but then she paled. "First off who is A-ya? Why does that guy with wings—don't get me started on them—want you to go to bed with him? Not that you aren't really gorgeous and all but still. What the fuck is going on?!"

"Roza, calm down." Dimitri murmured in my ear.

"There will be time for explanations tomorrow, but right now we must figure out where you are all staying and what classes you will be attending tomorrow." Darius said in a very warrior like tone.

"Do we have to go to class?" I whinged calmed because after he spoke in my ear Dimitri very discreetly kissed my neck, I think Zoey saw that but I didn't trust her to share that—hell I hadn't even told Lissa!.

"Yes, well only those of you who attend class at St. Vladimir's." I groaned. Damn education!

"Well first off sleeping arrangements, then your bags, then classes can be figured out later because I am way too tired to think about it right now." Zoey said.

"I think it's safe to say that Zoey will be safest with Rose." Dimitri said and Darius nodded in agreement. Zoey looked relieved but a little scared.

"Sorry for snapping at you, it's just so weird and confusing." I said to her smiling kindly.

"Lissa you can share with Aphrodite as she has no roommate." Lissa and Aphrodite nodded.

"Guardian Belikov can stay in the Sons of Erebus quarters since I seem to be the only on there." Dimitri nodded.

"And do you both go to school?" Darius asked Adrian and Christian.

"Christian does Adrian doesn't." Lissa said, knowing Christian would have denied it.

"Very well you can share with either Damien or Jack and Adrian can also stay in the quarters with guardian Belikov and me." Darius said, Zoey looked slightly worried at this and I gave her a questioning look. She pulled me away. "Does he have anything against gays?" She asked me.

"Christian? No he's sarcastic alot but he doesn't have a thing against gays. Why?"

"Jack and Damien are dating so I just didn't want drama in case he had a fit against sharing a room with one of them." Then she walked back over to the crowd.

* * *

Kalona's POV

I lay in bed just thinking about my A-ya. She is the most beautiful woman in the world, and I will love her forever. But I couldn't help but think of that Rose girl either. She was extremely attractive and I normally got what I wanted from woman and I wanted _alot_ from her. I want from her only pleasure, but from A-ya I want so much more.

I loved A-ya, but I wanted to sleep with her new found friend. It was hard for me to control the lust I was feeling for her, but I controlled it none the less.

_Women_ I thought _always have to complicate everything._

That can change.

* * *

Zoey's POV

I was sitting on a bench looking out over the ocean. I inhaled the smell of the sea.

"A-ya glad you could join me." A seductive voice said from behind me. I stood up, spun around and saw Kalona there looking as gorgeous as ever.

"What is it this time Kalona?" I asked annoyed because I just wanted to sleep.

"What do you mean?"

"You are obviously here for a reason, so what is it?"

"Only to see you. I thought we could pick up where we had to leave off because Stark showed up." He said walking towards me. I backed into a wall I hadn't known was there. He came to stop right in front of me, his lips inches from mine, and all I could think about was that kiss.

"I can tell you want to." He said his lips moving closer to mine.

I couldn't take it anymore I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands in his hair, and pulled him towards me. The moment our lips met an electric current ran through me and my body and hormones were taking over. Kalona lifted me slightly and I wrapped my legs around his waist, careful not to break the kiss. I playfully bit his bottom lip, not enough to draw blood but enough to make him groan in response. He pushed me harder against the wall and then it was my turn to groan. Our tongues were moving together like they had done this before.

Kalona pulled back so we could both breath, he was panting heavily and so was I. "You see what you do to me A-ya." He murmured before crashing his lips back onto mine.

_Snap! _My brain clicked back on at that moment and my eyes flew open in shock. I tried to un-wrap my legs from him but he was gripping my thighs with his hands. I pulled back and turned my head to the side, he took this as an invitation to devour my neck.

"Kalona STOP!" I yelled at him and his mouth became frozen on mine. I pushed hard against him and fell on the ground.

"Ow!" I groaned standing up.

"What is it my A-ya? Why did you push me away?" he asked sounded oddly hurt.

"Because I'm not A-ya, I'm Zoey Redbird."

"Oh, but you are A-ya, I see her in you, you know me as she had, and now fate has brought us back together my love." He took a step towards me.

"NO! I AM NOT YOUR LOVE I COULD NEVER LOVE YOU!" I screeched at him. Anger took over in his eyes and he started toward me and then his hands were I around my throat.

I screamed from the look of white hot rage on his face and then...

...I woke up screaming.

Rose was beside me trying to wake me.

"What happened?" she demanded, pulling me into a sitting position and then sitting next to me.

"Kalona, he was in my dream and he was..." I broke off in a sob and put my head in Rose's lap. I felt safe with her here.

"Shhh, it's okay, it was just a dream." She murmured over and over again while stroking my hair.

She didn't know how wrong she was about that 'just a dream' part.

* * *

_Please review!_

_I have so many ideas for this, but suggestions are always welcome._

_xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Loving this story _

_You guys still enjoying it?_

_And don't worry there is gonna be drama_

_And a BIG sort of twist, I guess you could say MAJOR DRAMA and some or all will probably hate me for it, but nothing would be worth reading without some drama. _

_Looking forward to writing that part soon_

_Read and Review _

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Rose's POV

I woke up to the sounds of screaming.

At first I was pissed off! I was having the best sleep, you know one of those deep sleeps with no dreams, then someone ruins it by screaming their lungs out! It took me a couple of seconds to realize it was Zoey.

I bolted out of bed; guardian senses alert, and started shaking her to try and get her to wake up. She did.

"What happened?" I demanded worried at what I might hear.

"Kalona, he was in my dream and he was..." she broke off in a sob and put her head in my lap.

I tried soothing her by stroking her hair and telling her it was okay. "It was just a dream,"

It took a while before she calmed down and looked up at me.

"Do you want me to get you something?" I asked concerned.

"No, I just need Nala." She said looking around the room.

"Nala?" I was confused.

"My cat, cats choose their 'masters'" she used her fingers to make quotation marks, "and she choose Me." she said still looking around like she was lost. "Where is she...?"

Uh-oh. "I think that's my fault."

"What do you mean?" She sounded scared, what did she think I killed her cat?

"Cat's don't like dhampirs." I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Was all she said before sitting up straighter.

"I can go if you want"

"No!" She yelled suddenly grabbing at my wrist. "I mean, no it's okay. Please don't go."

"Okay I'll stay." Then all was silent for a while.

"So are you going to tell me about you and Dimitri?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

I raised mine right back. "What about you and Kalona? Or you and that Stark kid?"

"You first." She said with a note of defensiveness.

"Hey, you know I won't judge you." I said, for some reason I got a feeling deep in my soul that I had to say those words. Weird.

She looked at me. Like seeing me for the first time. "I know, I mean I barely know you, but I think I can trust you with anything."

"Ditto."

She smiled nicely at me. "So you and Dimitri..." she said wanting me to continue.

"Me and Dimitri are in love, have been for awhile, I haven't been able to tell anyone because it's impossible for us to be together." She looked confused by this, "You see two guardians getting together rarely happens and if it does it is frowned upon and those guardians resign, but Dimitri and I love what we do too much, so we worked out a solution. He knows I have been preparing to guard Lissa and we are bonded so he is going to try and get re-assigned to someone else so we can actually be together."

"You really do love him?" she asked, she looked at me so kindly it actually caused my eyes to sting at the threat of tears that may spill.

"More than anything." I said.

"I'm sorry. Bonded?"

"Oh right, I guess we left that out. Well as you know Moroi all specialize in one element and only recently we discovered the fifth element, Sprit. Mostly people, who don't think they have specialized, have. Anyway Lissa is able to heal, and her family along with her and myself got into a car accident, Lissa was the only one who should have survived, but without even realizing it, she healed me which made me shadow-kissed which means I have a link to her and can feel what she feels." I concluded taking a deep breath.

"Wow, complicated."

"Yeah. So anyway tell me about your guys?"

She rolled her eyes. "Where to begin?"

"How about the beginning." I said.

"Well before I was marked I was in love with Heath Luck, I had met him when I was in 3rd grade and he was in 4th we had basically been together since then. But when I moved here I fell for Erik Night, he was the hottest guy at school and we dated, but Heath never gave up on me and soon we became imprinted—which means we had a bond. His blood was...indescribable, but since we were attracted to each other for so long our imprint was physical." She looked at me meaningfully. What the...oh! I get it. I nodded for her to continue. "Then Loren Blake came along, he was the poetry teacher here and he made me feel like a woman all sexy and stuff, I thought it was love and I ended up giving my virginity over to him, and in the process I broke my imprint with Heath and imprinted with him, which caused Heath unbearable pain, then to make matters worse Erik—who I was still dating—walked in on us after he had completed the change, as it turns out Loren was using me to get me alone. He was Neferet's lover and then he was killed. After that I lost the trust of my friends and was alienated, everyone, but Aphrodite, was pissed at me, and she saved my life with that. Then Stark moved to the school, I had seen him in the field house, he was shooting arrows at a target. Anyway we talked and I felt a deep connection but then his body rejected the change and he died in my arms, but I told him fledglings come back at this house of night and he told me he'd come back for me. He did come back, as a red fledgling but I need to help him find his humanity. And Kalona thinks—well it might be true—that I am the reincarnation of the maiden that was created to love him and trap him beneath the earth, hence A-ya. And that's about it."

I was stumped. "Wow, and I thought my love life was complicated, you could make a soap opera with that."

She laughed and smiled sadly at that. "Well maybe one episode."

It felt good to tell her all of this and for her to confine in me. "Hey, how about I go to classes with you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure." She got up and dug through some papers sitting on a desk.

"Huh, Kalona returned me to my original schedule, or Neferet did." She said sitting back on the bed.

"Neferet? She is the crazy high priestess who summoned Kalona right?"

"Right." She agreed and then handed me her schedule.

**1****st**** hour- Vampyre Sociology 101. Rm. 215. Prof. Neferet**

**2****nd**** hour- Drama 101. Performing Arts Center. Prof.**

**3****rd**** hour- Lit 101. Rm. 214. Prof. Penthesilea**

**4****th**** hour- Fencing. Gymnasium. Prof. D. Lankford**

**LUNCH BREAK**

**5****th**** hour- Spanish 101. Rm. 216. Prof. Garmy**

**6****th**** hour- Intro to Equestrian Studies. Field House. Prof. Lenobia**

"Aw crap! Horses." I said handing her back the schedule.

"You don't like horses?" she asked as if she couldn't believe anyone could not like horses.

"They don't like me."

"Oh, do all animals dislike dhampirs?"

"Pretty much, I guess it's our mixed blood or something, but they like Moroi, and I have never seen a Strigoi with an animal so I don't know about them."

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" she asked, warily.

"Go ahead."

"You have two _molnija_ marks right?"

"Right." I drew the word out, if she asked I would tell her, though I barely know her I really felt like I could trust her.

"How—how did you get them? I mean you said guardians get them when they kill Strigoi, so all I'm asking is how you got your marks."

I inhaled deeply, fighting the lump in my throat and the tears that stung my eyes, "I got them by killing the two Strigoi I had seen kill one of my closet friends."

* * *

Zoey's POV

"I got them by killing the two Strigoi I had seen kill one of my closet friends." She said and I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I really am." I said then added; "Maybe we should get some sleep, we have class tomorrow and I would hate to not be alert—well for either of us to not be alert in case Kalona showed up."

"Hey that's something I wanted to ask about."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Kalona, you said if we look at him he can hypnotize us, but I felt nothing. I mean sure he was unbelievably attractive but I didn't feel like he out me under a spell or anything and when I looked at everyone else they seemed unaffected as well."

"Huh, well maybe it's because you guys are a different kind of vampire." I could feel the rightness in those words.

"Maybe—" she cut herself off and looked at me as if she just remembered I was there. "Wait a god damn fucking minute; you said Kalona was in your dream?"

Aw crap! "Yeah, he does that, gets into your dreams."

"Another fucking dream stalker?"

_Okay, the language was that really necessary? _"What do you mean another?"

"Well you know Adrian Ivashkov?" I nodded "He is also a spirit user and he can dream walk, he does it to me at least 3 times a week."

"Well, that's because he likes you." I teased.

"Oh shut up, least I still have my virginity." She teased back.

I glared at her, jokingly. "Time for the vampire and the half human half vampire to sleep now." I said slipping under my covers.

"Night Zoey."

"Night Rose."

And then I fell into the black oblivion of sleep.

* * *

_(Still Zoey's POV)_

It was lunch, probably my favourite class today as all the other teachers had turned zombie, except Dragon Lankford.

"Anastasia is on our side." The twins announced as they sat across from Rose and me and hence sitting next to Damien.

"That's two, Dragon is as well." I told them when they looked confused.

We were sitting at a table more to the back so kids couldn't eavesdrop; we also pushed a couple of tables together so we could all fit.

"Hey Rose right? Mind if I sit here?" Aphrodite asked, holding her tray and looking at Rose.

Rose seemed surprised and I had noticed she had an attitude but she really was nice...if she liked you. "Sure go ahead." She replied.

Aphrodite looked pleased, she had probably realized Rose had an attitude and could be bitchy like her and wanted someone she had that in common with around.

"Hey anyone know what the Moroi did today?" Shaunee asked.

"Lissa said she was going to find Christian and Adrian to figure out what they were going to do, that was the last I saw of her." Aphrodite replied seeming annoyed that she was interrupted while talking to Rose about...something.

Rose stood up. "I'll be right back." We looked at her confused. "Lissa needs me" she responded "I'll explain it later, Zoey knows what I mean. Nice talking with you all." And then she left.

"I like her, she's sassy." Aphrodite said while moving along to sit with me.

"Yeah and she is drop dead gorgeous." Shaunee and Erin said in unison.

"Also she is strong, I mean she has two of those tattoo thingies which means she kicked some—what are they? Oh yeah Strigoi. She kicked some Strigoi butt." Damien said.

"I like her too. She really is great." I said looking out at where Rose had left.

"Please just please" The twins said in unison—again! "Don't tell us you are going to move onto girls."

We all just laughed then abruptly stopped, I was about to ask why when I felt a familiar cold air behind me. My fear was confirmed a moment later.

"May I borrow you for a moment Zoey?" Kalona asked in his sweet sing-song voice, but only I could hear the anger underlying it.

"Sure." I said getting up and turning to face him, I gave my friends reassuring looks and I had no doubt that if I wasn't back after school they'd come and find me.

Kalona and I walked in silence up to a room I had never been in before. And boy was it something! It was like something you would find in a palace. Gold, white and a few hints of red. It was undeniably beautiful, then I stopped—it was a bedroom!

I turned just in time to see Kalona locking the door, I noticed in my study of the room that there were no windows or alternate exits. I was trapped!

Kalona started towards me. "What are you doing?" I was glad when my voice came out bold and strong instead of defenceless and week.

"Oh A-ya." He said with a sigh. "I cannot believe you have to ask that."

"No! I'm not A-ya! And if I am well I'm different now I don't want you!" _didn't I?_

"Do you really think you could fool me with your lies? I am well aware you are different but you are still my A-ya and you belong with me, to me and you will for eternity."

I decided to go with the only thing I could. Truth. "Eternity? I don't live for eternity Kalona I'm not immortal, sure I live for a few hundred years _if_ I go through the change, but eventually I am going to die!"

He seemed surprised, clearly he never thought about this. Then he recovered his composure. "I can make you immortal my A-ya, I know a way."

"And what might that be?"

"You must drink my blood." He said simply.

"Hell no am I drinking your blood! I'm already imprinted with a _guy_ that I love." Uh-oh.

"Then I will have to dispose of him."

Crap! I really had to think hear, what could calm a=him down enough so he would only focus on me. I was going to have to be seductive a flirty.

"Kalona," I said in the sexiest voice I could and did it get his attention! "Please don't, I-I just need time to think, I'm so confused about everything" I was walking toward him; he backed up and sat on a comfy looking leather arm chair. "Can you give me that?" I asked and then straddled him, I felt how much he could _give me_ grow in his jeans.

"I can give you anything you ask for my A-ya."

_Tease him!_ I mentally screamed at myself. I brushed my hand over the lump I felt in his pants, over and over again, his breathing was becoming ragged. I leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "If you want me to be with you, first you have to start by calling me by _my_ name." I was still stroking him.

"Of course, your wish is my desire dear Zoey."

I kissed him passionately and he groaned and started responding, then I pulled back and hopped off of his lap. "Can't be late for class now can I?" I said then turned and walked from the room.

Boy was he gonna make me pay or what?


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **__Hey All_

_This is still going strong _

_I was wondering how many of you would kill me if I broke Christian and Lissa up and she got with Adrian. _

_How many of you would never read my stories again? _

_Meh, I'm not sure if that's what I wanna do right now but if it happens it happens!_

_Okay so here we go with the next chapter._

_Suggestions are always welcome_

_Xoxo_

_Remember to review :D_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Rose's POV

I got up and left to find Lissa, I was going to wait until I was outside the cafeteria—or dining hall—to slip into her head. I was nearly out when my dhampir hearing picked up on my new found semi-friends talking.

"I like her, she's sassy." That was Aphrodite; it was weird how I could already tell their voices apart.

"Yeah and she is drop dead gorgeous." That was the twins.

"Also she is strong, I mean she has two of those tattoo thingies which means she kicked some—what are they? Oh yeah Strigoi. She kicked some Strigoi butt." I chuckled, from what Zoey had told me and from what I had observed today Damien was a know-it-all. I opened the doors to leave but not before I heard Zoey say; "I like her too. She really is great."

I smiled at that. Zoey and I had become friends from the moment we met. It was like me and Lissa all over again. And thinking of Lissa reminded me of why I left the cafeteria in the first place. I slipped into her head; seeing she was with Adrian, Christian, Dimitri and Darius in her and Aphrodite's room I walked up there to see what was going on...

...and stopped dead in my tracks.

"You will never touch her again, understand?!" A cold and menacing voice said from one of the rooms. I hid behind a bush, curiosity getting the better of me.

"She isn't yours Kalona!" Another equally as cold voice said back.

"You say that now warrior but she will be mine." I shivered, the way he—Kalona I believe he was—said that even had me scared.

"She isn't stupid she will get rid of you and I will be there." The other voice said, and then someone stepped out of the room. I recognized that kid from the meeting yesterday—Stark.

"As long as you are under the Tsi Sgili's power, you cannot threaten me." Kalona said to Stark before he walked off.

Seeing that the coast was clear—I got out from behind the bush and headed in the direction of the dorms.

"Rose?" _Aw shit!_ It was Kalona.

"Yes?" I asked, while turning around to face him, still not getting hypnotized like everyone else.

"How are you enjoying your first day?" He asked walking towards me, with a flirty look in his eyes. I noticed he was wearing nothing but some black jeans. And I did try to not stare at his chest, but a teenager can't help noticing a cute guy with his shirt off.

"It's f-fi-fine." Was I stuttering? Since when do I stutter? And since when do I go all googly with a guy UNLESS he is my Russian god of a mentor?!

"I see you are confused but do not fret I have this effect on most woman." He was now standing directly in front of me, his fingertips running along my jaw line. "You are quite beautiful you know, simply breathtaking." Oh jeez.

"Back off!" He didn't seem to expect so much power to come into those words and he immediately took a step back; I noticed his wings were placed tightly behind his back. Why I noticed that? I had no idea. "And if you ever touch me again I will make it painful for you and not in a sick sexual way more like an 'Oh my god! Kill me now!' kind of way." Then I turned my back on him and walked off to find Lissa.

* * *

Kalona's POV

She turned her back on me and I had never wanted a woman more.

_No you love A-ya_ my conscience kept saying. I knew I loved my A-ya—well since I said I would my Zoey—I loved her with every fibre of my being, but I loved all women just for lust and pleasure but with Zoey I loved all of her.

But Rose, she was different. She was sexy, outspoken, exotic and I am fairly sure she is a virgin—unlike my Zoey who lost hers to that stupid poetry teacher who was pretending to be Neferet's lover, even though Zoey thinks he was pretending to be hers, she never loved him and he never completely loved her or else he would have stopped the pretending like I was. I was going to stop this affair I was having with the Tsi Sgili and belong to only Zoey.

"Hello, my love."

I guess it is true, what they say. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

* * *

Rose's POV

"What's happened?" I asked when I arrived in Lissa's room. But through the bond I knew. "Shit! We forgot feeders!"

"Yes and now we have to find some solution." Dimitri said staring intently at me.

"Well aren't there vampires here?" I asked Darius.

"Yes, but they only drink blood from bags or blood laced wine or—"

"They drink from humans as well right? Zoey said that she was imprinted with a human guy and that happens in this world, not all vampires imprint but alot do."

"That is true, but humans know we exist, they do not know about dhampirs or Moroi."

"But they have endorphins in their salvia." I was getting annoyed, the Moroi didn't look good at all.

"Do not fear, we have sent word to your academy asking if they could spare a couple of feeders." Darius's voice was always calm and collected.

"Well, that's good." I said, having calmed down.

"Yes it is." Dimitri said, looking amused at my outburst.

"I was hoping I would find you today. I needed to talk to you urgently and alone." I told him, giving nothing away in my expression or tone.

"Of course." He said and then nodded to Darius who nodded back and we left the room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" the way he said talked implied that that wasn't what I intended to do.

"Are we going to train here?" I asked

"I had spoken to Darius about that and he is not sure, we would have to talk to the high priestess."

Without even thinking I had walked to mine and Zoey's room with him. I didn't want him to go so I kept asking questions.

"So, did you feel the allure or whatever towards Kalona?" I asked stepping into the room, Dimitri followed after a few seconds and I shut—and very discreetly—locked the door.

"No, not a thing. Did you?" he asked raising an eyebrow. That sucked, why couldn't I do that?

"No, but I saw him when I was on my way to find Lissa. He, he called me Beautiful." I said uncomfortably.

"Why is that such a surprise? You are beautiful." He said it like it was so obvious.

"No, it wasn't what he said it was the way he said it."

"How did he say it?" I looked up and saw that his eyes were slightly narrowed and there was a jealous tone in his voice.

"He said it like any other guy who wanted to get in your pants would say it." I said in a rush.

Dimitri didn't like that, if he was a kettle he would be blowing out a whole lot of steam. "What?!" He barked at me making me flinch.

"Its okay I took care of it."

"Roza, if he ever goes near you again, touches you, even if he looks at you I may lose my self control."

I laughed slightly at that then I became bold. "Why don't you lose it now?" I asked in a seductive voice walking towards him.

His eyes were wary, but I could see desire and love in there too. "Roza we can't do this."

"Do what?" I asked, now standing in front of him. "This?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips to mine. He responded instantly, opening his mouth along with mine, deepening the kiss.

God how I loved his kisses! They were passionate and full of love. I mean I had made out with _alot_ of guys but not one of them made me feel this way not one of them kissed this way.

Dimitri groaned low in his throat, a clear indication that he was giving in and that was proven when he gently pushed me in the direction of my bed and was lying on top of me—having pushed me down onto the bed—still kissing me deeply.

I pulled back to breathe. "I love you Dimitri, more than anything." I whispered while he nuzzled my neck.

"I love you more than life it's self Мой идеальный любовь." **[A/N: Translation 'My Perfect Love'] **Then his lips crashed down onto mine. My hands went under his shirt tracing his abs then I heard the most annoying sound ever.

Dimitri growled obviously hating the interruption and I groaned and pushed him off of me walking to the door to scream at who was on the other side.

"Who is it and what do you want?!" I yelled.

"This is Stark and I was wondering if I could talk to you."

What the...? I looked at Dimitri; he looked jealous I just rolled my eyes at him and opened the door. I saw Stark there wearing all black with a bow in his hands and arrows strapped to his back. I stepped aside to let him in. He walked to the middle of the room and froze obviously seeing Dimitri there for the first time.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Stark said looking back at me.

"It's fine." I said through gritted teeth making him see it wasn't fine at all. "What do you want anyway?" I asked.

"I needed to ask you something about Zoey...in private." He said that last part while looking at Dimitri.

"I'm not leaving you alone with her; believe it or not I don't trust you, not after what I have heard." Dimitri said menacingly.

"Dimitri, please just give us a minute." I pleaded. He looked at me in disbelief then nodded and walked out but murmured so only I could hear, "I'll be back in five minutes." Then he walked out of the door.

"So what do you want to ask?" I went over to my suitcase to start unpacking; since I hadn't been bothered to do it last night.

"I was wondering if Zoey has said anything about me." He asked sounding wary and like he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Like what?"

"Just anything really."

I was rummaging through my suitcase looking for my bag of toiletries. "Well she told me how you guys met and that she felt a deep connection between the two of you," I stopped. Should I tell him all of this? I looked at him and he was smiling slightly. I shrugged and continued. "And then she said that you began rejecting the change and she held you in her arms and you promised you'd come back for her because she told you that fledglings that reject the change don't always die and then she said you did come back and she has to save your—Son of a Bitch!" I yelled pulling my hand from my suitcase. A photo frame had broken in my suitcase and I had cut my hand on the glass. "Do you know where I can find I bandage?" I asked looking up at Stark, and my eyes widened. His eyes had taken on a crimson colour and I didn't like it. "Stark, what are you doing?" he was gazing at my hand hungrily and was stepping towards me.

"Stark!" I yelled "Back off—Ahhh!" Stark had grabbed me and pulled my hand towards his mouth, his tongue flicked out tasting my blood. It felt good! I had never felt this kind of pleasure before that was until he bit down on my wrist. I let out a strangled moan as Stark growled in his throat. Then the door to my room slammed open.

Dimitri stood there looking as every bit of a Russian god as he could, except one thing. He was pissed off!

* * *

Zoey's POV

I was walking to 6th hour when I heard it. Or should I say I heard _her._

"Neferet..." I said inaudibly. She was in a room with Kalona, I could see them because—being the sneak that I am—I was hiding behind a nearby tree and was just able to make out there forms. Neferet had her arms around Kalona's neck but Kalona looked like he was trying to pry her off.

"I told you I do not wish to be your lover anymore." Kalona said to her in a harsh tone.

She laughed, to anyone else she would have sounding flirty to me she sounded desperate. "Oh my love, why must you tease me with these games?" She pulled his lips to hers and he started to respond.

_Help him reject her_ said a voice said that sounding so much like my goddess's that I felt o had to obey it.

I stepped out from behind the tree and knocked on the door to the room. Kalona looked up and guilt instantly replaced the lust that was in his eyes. Neferet however just looked angry and cold.

"Excuse the interruption Neferet but I was wondering if you could tell me something?" I asked of her.

"What is it Zoey?" She responded giving me a cold glare that matched her icy voice and stepping away from Kalona.

"Who will be taking over drama? We didn't have a teacher today so I was wondering what was happening with that."

"Well I—" Neferet started to speak but Kalona cut her off.

"I will be taking over that class, Zoey." He said in a normal tone.

"Alright, thank you." I said walking away.

_What the hell was Nyx doing? First it feels like she wants me to be with her enemy. Does she? Goddess I am so confused!_

* * *

_Still good?_

_Suggestions are always welcome._

_Don't forget to review_

_And I do not own these characters, books I just made up the plot!_

_xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **__Hey all_

_I don't have much to say except I'm glad you are all enjoying my story._

_So now I know your all itching to know Dimitri's reaction the Zoey and Stark so I'm not gonna make you wait any longer._

_Enjoy!_

_**Translations can now be found at the end of each chapter.**_

_Xoxo  
_*****************************************************************

**Chapter 7**

Dimitri's POV

I heard my Roza yell from where I was standing a few feet from her door. I instantly ran to her aid and what I saw made me lose my control that I tried to keep.

Stark had his fangs in my Roza's flesh and she seemed to be enjoying it. They jumped when I slammed the door; I bet I looked pissed off!

"What," I yelled seeing Rose flinch I instantly regretted it. "Is going on here?"

"Dimitri I..." Rose began to say but was cut off by me.

"I'm not asking you Rose."

"Well besides your interrupting, nothing." Stark said.

"Really? Then explain why you were drinking her blood?"

"She tastes good." He said simply.

I clenched my fist ready to punch his stupid face when Roza beat me to it. She grabbed the kid, spun him around and punched him square in the jaw. I was proud.

"What the fuck you stupid psycho bitch?!" Stark yelled from where he was no sprawled on the floor. Oh he did not just call my Roza that!

I snapped. I picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him out of the still open door slamming it in his face. Then I turned to look at Roza and saw she was looking at me with something I never wanted to see on her eyes, especially when her eyes were directed at me—fear.

"Roza..." I said softly taking a step forward; she mimicked my actions by taking a step back. Ouch! That hurt.

I sighed. "Please Roza; I am not going to hurt you, потому что если я умру внутри я никогда не может причинить вам вред." I knew when I spoke Russian it calmed her down.

"Dimitri," She said almost inaudibly.

"It's ok Моя любовь." I said stepping forward; seeing as she wasn't stepping back any more I kept walking until I was within inches of her and all her perfectness.

"Oh, god Dimitri what the hell happened?" she asked confused.

"I don't know." I hated that I had to say that too her, I never want to deny her anything I want to always be there with her and help her, tell he what went wrong and reassure her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and her lips met mine. "I'm sorry." She said, her lips brushing mine.

"Don't be sorry, you have nothing to apologize for." I said, feeling her shiver as my hands trailed down her sides.

"Yes I do," she was teasing. "I opened the door and let us be interrupted." And with strength I didn't think was possible for her she pushed me down onto the bed and straddled me without breaking the kiss.

God how I loved this woman! Her every touch sent uncontrollable shivers through my body, every look she gave me every smile warmed my day and I got butterflies in my stomach. This woman was the only woman I have ever loved and no one can replace her. She is my partner in life and we will meet again in death. _Она была одна, которая владела моим сердцем и душой, и никто никогда не мог принять, что от нее_.

"Dimitri, I want you." Rose whispered in my ear and then slightly nipped it.

"I want you to Roza." And then her mouth was back on mine and even if I wanted too, I couldn't pull back.

* * *

Stark's POV

_What is wrong with you?!_ I kept repeating that over and over again in my head hoping it would soon stick.

Why did I bite that girl? Why had her blood tasted far better than anyone's?

_Oh no!_ My stomach dropped. _Was I...were we....imprinted? _I really hope not. I had already screwed thing up royally with Zoey. I shot her best friend!!

Then why had she kissed me the other day? What was it Rose had said? _She said you did come back and she has to save your..._

Save my what?! God it was frustrating!

"Stark?" I turned and saw that Becca girl standing there looking unbelievably sexy. _Not nearly as sexy as Zoey_. Well Duh!

"Hey Becca," She beamed because I knew her name. "What's up?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing much, just saying hi." I knew Becca liked me, but I also knew there was only one girl for me. _Zoey_

"Okay, I guess I'll see you around then." I turned, and then it hit me. _Blood!_ I looked back and Becca and saw she had slit a perfect line along the side of her neck—not hitting anything important—and saw she was looking at me expectantly.

The monster took over. I walked up to Becca, grabbed her around the waist and flicked out with my tongue tasting her blood and then I opened my mouth further and drank.

I had drunken blood from Becca before but it tasted different now. _Rose's was better._ I couldn't deny that. Rose's blood was intoxicating, the best I had ever tasted._ But Zoey's blood would be better._ Yes it would. I would love to taste her blood, have a part of her in me, maybe then I can fight this monster and be with her.

"What the hell?" I jerked back from Becca and saw my worst nightmare standing in front of me.

"Zoey..."

* * *

Kalona's POV

"My, Zoey where do you think you are going?" I asked of her, catching up to her after she had left the room Neferet and I were in.

"6th hour?" She replied uncertainly.

"No my love you are going to walk with me."

"But I want to go to Equestrian Studies it's my favourite." She was pleading with me.

"Well consider this your punishment for teasing me so cruelly in my room earlier."

She blushed, which just added to her beauty.

"What are we going to do with the hour then?" She asked no hinting in her voice but her eyes said something different.

"I would like to get to know you better, and to do that I shall see your room, if it isn't too much trouble?" I didn't want her to be uncomfortable; she was my one and only love and forever would be.

"Oh-kay." She mumbled sounding unsure.

I let her lead the way to her dorm and when she suddenly stopped I nearly ran into her.

"What the hell?" Was it just me or did she sound hurt and..._Jealous_? I looked to see Stark jerk back from a girl he had been drinking from. That made me smile. _Irony, how I love thee._

"Zoey..." Stark said that sounding broken and he was looking at _MY_ Zoey in a way only I could look at her if I had hurt her.

I stepped in front of Zoey, putting my body in-between hers and Stark's, not wanting him to see her.

A small growl escaped my lips.

* * *

Aphrodite POV

I was just walking to my dorm room minding my own business when I heard the distinct sounds of giggles coming from Zoey's room. But the weird thing was I knew immediately that those giggles were not hers.

I walked up to her door, pressing my ear against it until I made out someone with a slight Russian accent say; "Roza."

I turned the handle; looks like somebody forgot to lock it. I opened the door a crack and my eyes widened.

Rose was there.

She was being pinned down and 'attacked' by none other than guardian Belikov.

And this attack didn't look like something they would do to train to kill Strigoi.

* * *

_Uh-oh Sgetti oh's_

_What'd going to happen?_

_Are Stark and Rose imprinted?_

_What will Aphrodite do with this new found gossip?_

_What will happen with Zoey, Stark and Kalona?_

_Review and find out_

_**Translations**_

**Потому что если я умру внутри я никогда не может причинить вам вред =** because if I did I would die inside I could never hurt you

**Моя любовь= **My love

**Она была одна, которая владела моим сердцем и душой, и никто никогда не мог принять, что от нее= **She was one who owned my heart and soul, and no one could ever take that from her

_Xoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_I really am trying to update sooner, but School is almost finished for the year so I will have more time for planning_

_I also have a whole bunch of other stories I want to start soon but I don't want to have too many at the same time. _

_Anyway each of my stories so far will have anywhere between 20-30 chapters unless I get really into it._

_So just to refresh your memory;_

_**Previously on taken:**_

**[Aphrodite POV] **

_Rose was there. _

_She was being pinned down and 'attacked' by none other than guardian Belikov._

_And this attack didn't look like something they would do to train to kill Strigoi._

_So what happens next?_

_Read and find out_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Aphrodite's POV

_Holy fucking shit!_ Was all I could think. _Rose and the Russian hunk of sexy pie are getting it on! I sooo have to tell Zoey this!_

Why Zoey? Well not that I'm going to tell her anytime soon but she is my best friend. She believed me and helped me and spoke to me and listened to me when no one else did. My 'friends' turned their backs on me and I was a bitch to Zoey but she still helped me with everything. And I loved her for that—and before any pervs get the wrong idea I don't love her in that _way_, I love Darius _in that way_ not that he knows.

"OhmyGod!" I heard Rose yell bringing me back down to earth.

_Shit!_ I was still standing here like a brain dead moron. "Uhhh...Hi Rose." I said, dumbfounded.

"It's exactly what it looks like." Sexy Russian pie guy said.

"Well at least your honest, should I leave or...?" I trailed off not knowing what she wanted me to do.

"No! I mean I guess I have some explaining to do myself." Rose actually blushed, not that I knew her that well but I was pretty sure she wasn't the blushing type.

"Ok," I began, shutting the door and sitting on Zoey's bed as Rose and the sex god Russian sat up, his hand in hers. "Spill it." I was nothing if not direct.

"Rose and I are in love." Sex god said simply. "But we would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone as of yet." He added.

I nodded and then Rose spoke. "Yeah, I mean you can talk about it with Zoey, she knows—" Russian gut interrupted.

"And Darius knows too." He smiled down at her, the way Darius smiled at me.

"It's cool, I won't tell, unless I am tortured or in a foul mood, or if one of you piss me off." I stood up and left.

"Shut the door please." Rose said.

I turned and smiled at her. I liked her, she had an attitude and she didn't let anyone get in her way. She was sorta like me in that.

"Remember to lock it." I said walking out of the room and closing the door behind me.

* * *

Zoey's POV

Kalona was looking at Stark like he was a small and annoying fly; a terrible growl emitting from his chest.

Stark was crouched down, blood still stained his lips. Becca—thankfully—got back into her dorm.

Stark and Kalona were sparring off and I had to do something to stop them. So I did the only thing I could do.

I walked—unnoticed by them—until I was standing right in between them.

"Zoey, I would hate for you to get hurt now please move out of the way." Kalona demanded in an angel like voice that was even more terrifying than the murderous look in his eyes.

"No! I won't let you hurt him Kalona!" I yelled in a voice a high priestess would use.

Kalona looked at me in disbelief and then looked back at Stark with loathing and hatred. Then in a sinister voice he said; "Your lucky you have my Zoey on your side but just remember she is _MY_ Zoey." Then as if to prove a point he grabbed me around the waist and turned me—so his back was to Stark and my eyes were on Stark's eyes—and then he kissed me, sweetly at first and then more urgently.

I was in utter shock, my eyes wide, staring into Stark's. All the redness in his was gone and he was looking at me with pain and longing. I was looking at him apologetically. I was supposed to be helping him with his humanity and that was in no way going to happen if Kalona kept his tongue down my throat!

I was pushing at Kalona; trying to get him to release me, but he smiled against my lips like he was enjoying my struggling. Then he finally pulled away and I gasped, remembering to breathe.

Kalona smiled seductively at me. "Farewell for now my Zoey." Then he turned and disappeared.

I looked at Stark. Stark looked at me.

As we stared at each other I realized that I had missed him, even though we had only talked twice before he died and then undied, I had fallen hard for him and looking at him now, I knew I still had those same conflicting feelings.

"Stark..." I trailed off not knowing what to say. _Save him_. What the hell? Why did that voice sound so much like my goddess and yet so much like Rose at the same time?

Well I might as well listen to it. I walked up to Stark stopping right in front of him. He looked into my eyes and I saw pain, love, desire, longing and a whole lot of other stuff in his eyes. I decided that instead of words I should use actions.

I grabbed Stark's hand in mine and lifted it up to my breast, placing his palm there. He still had his eyes on me but I saw him tremble slightly. Then I took his other hand and placed it onto the most sensitive part of me.

"Zoey, what are you, what?" Stark asked confused, his voice thick with desire.

"I want you Stark, now." I said. I had to save him and Nyx was leading me down this path so I was going to follow it.

"Zoey, we can't—" I broke him off by kissing him, which in turn made his hands press harder against me. Stark responded, running his tongue along my bottom lip asking for access, I eagerly opened my mouth deepening the kiss while my tongue explored his mouth.

He pulled back and was wearing that same cocky grin I used to love so much. "I think we should go somewhere more private. Your room?" he asked, winking.

"No, yours" I had a feeling I really didn't want to see what was in my room.

"Okay." Then he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck while he had his hands now tightly gripping my thighs and running in what I hoped was the direction of his room.

* * *

Neferet's POV

_That little bitch! She steals all my men! That whore! Slut!_

I felt like screeching.

Zoey Redbird was really getting on my last nerves.

First, Loren play's me around because he knew of Zoey's suspicions. He really cared about her, maybe even loved her. Which is why I had been in his room that day, I knew she would go to him if she was upset and she saw us together. But that stupid imprint! As soon as he felt she was upset he threw me off of him and reached for the nearest clothes he could find and ran to her. His _beloved_ as he called her when I watched him die.

And now my dear Kalona was under her spell too, though I do not know how she managed that but she managed it none the less.

"_Come to me my child of the night"_ I whispered into the wind.

And as soon as I turned around my little minion was there.

"Yes my Queen, how may I be of service to you?" It asked.

"We are to devise a plan, my sweet; a plan that involves killing Zoey Redbird."

"But—" It started to protest but I held my hand up.

"Do not question me! You will do what I ask am I understood."

"Yes, my lady."

"Good, now come to me my pet." I cooed, it walked toward me and enfolded me in its embrace and locked its lips with mine.

"Now go my pet, I will call upon you when the hour is nigh." I kissed it once more and watched as it faded away into the night.

_Zoey Redbird time is almost up. What will you do? And who will come to your rescue now? _

I laughed at the thought of watching her die while I was in Kalona's arms.

* * *

Dimitri's POV

Rose and I didn't pick up where we left off when Aphrodite showed up. We decided not to risk it, and we decided that we were going to tell everyone.

"Are we sure?" Roza asked for the zillionth time.

"Well _I'm _sure, are you?"

"Hell yes I am! I just hope they don't, you know, massacre us."

I chuckled at that and Rose looked at me like I was crazy. "Oh, you were serious."

She playfully narrowed her eyes. "I want to tell Lissa first, alone. She'll be mad I didn't tell her sooner and I don't want you to feel her wrath."

"I wouldn't want to feel the wrath of Princess Dragomir either." I kissed her lightly, but the electricity that was always present when I was near her, touching her, sparked and I found myself deepening the kiss.

I sighed and pulled back, sure that her disappointment reflected my own. "You should go now." I said to her.

"Why now?"

"Because I am finding it very hard to control myself around you." I said teasingly.

"Damn it too hell Dimitri! Why do you have to be so irresistible?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied playfully brushing my nose with hers.

"Dimitri! You're doing it again!" She yelled, not so playful but still playful enough.

"Sorry." I shot her a teasing smile, she just rolled her eyes.

"I'd better go and tell her." Then she kissed the tip of my nose and left me alone in her room to think over everything.

I could finally have my Roza. I could be with her forever through life and death; I would always be there for her. I loved her more than I will ever or could ever love anything in this life.

She was my Roza and always would be.

* * *

Stark's POV

_How I loved this girl_. I thought as I lay on top of Zoey.

She was perfect; beautiful, intelligent, loving all the things you look for in a girl. She was every man's dream and she was with me.

I mean sure her other girlfriends were attractive; particularly that Dhampir girl with the smart mouth, but she couldn't compare to Zoey in my eyes. This was love, I love her and though that may sound ridiculous since I barely know her she was the single most important person in my life.

"Stark," Zoey's voice broke me from my thoughts. "I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Drink from me."

I pulled away from her. "What?!"

"Drink from me Stark." She sounded so calm and sure.

I was terrified. "No! No I will not risk your life like that."

"I trust you Stark, now come here and drink." She held out her arm, expecting me to drink from her wrist. I looked up into the eyes I loved so much and what I saw would have had me say yes to anything _and_ everything she asked me. I saw trust and compassion with a little mix of what I believed was love.

I gave in. I walked to her and took her wrist in my hand.

I lightly kissed the pulse point before sinking my teeth into her skin. I heard her gasp slightly and then relax.

Her blood exploded in my mouth. Rose's blood tasted better though, even if I wished it didn't and I still hope we aren't imprinted because I have a feeling that Russian guy will tear my head off.

I drew back from Zoey to see her looking down at me.

"You see, that wasn't bad." She said before pulling me up and crashing her lips onto mine.

I laid her back on the bed, without breaking the kiss I was on top of her and she was removing my shirt. Her fingers explored my torso and I let my hand trail up and inside of her shirt and then reached her breast. Zoey let out a moan of pure desire and I broke from her kiss.

"Are you sure?" I asked as calmly as I could manage.

"I've never been more sure." And with that I crashed my lips back onto hers and made love to the woman I love.

* * *

_No way was I getting into details here, but there will be more detail in the next chapter._

_So everyone will know about Roza and Dimka_

_How will they react?_

_Will Stark regain his humanity?_

_And who will make an unexpected entrance to the house of night that could ruin everything?_

_Stay tuned. ALSO please vote on my poll as the result may affect this story._

_Updates will be increasing because as of Friday school is over until January yay! And Tuesday the 15__th__ I will try and update but as it is my birthday and I'm going for a driving test I may be too busy driving lol_

_Review and Suggestions are welcome, always._

_Xoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Sorry for taking longer than usual to update lately but as I have said before School, final year. _

_Anyway don't have much to say and I'm glad you are all enjoying my story._

_PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Zoey's POV

"Are you sure?" Stark asked a little shakily.

"I've never been more sure." And with that he crashed his lips back onto mine.

I moaned low in my throat, my hands travelling to the waist band of his jeans. I climbed on top of him—straddling—and started rotating my hips in a circular motion, while leaning down and kissing him. Stark groaned and in a move faster than I thought possible, he flipped me onto my back and pulled my shirt up over my head and threw it in the pile that was starting to form. His lips left mine to explore my body, each kiss or trail of his tongue left an electric warmth that I had never felt before. Stark's hands went around me to unclasp my bra, when he managed that (Seriously those things can be heard to get off) he looked up and gazed at my breasts in a way that made me blush furiously.

Stark's finger tips brushed lightly against my cheek which really just made me blush more. His gaze then moved from my breasts to my eyes and in a voice so low and sexy he said, "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." And his lips once again crashed onto mine.

More and more clothing came off until we were both completely naked. Stark was atop me and looked at me with a look that asked if I was ready. I was. This wasn't my first time having sex, but it would be. I mean I guess technically I'm not a virgin; I lost it to a skeezbag who if he were not dead would be anyway. It was the worst mistake of my life, but it didn't mean anything not like this would. I loved Stark and I hope he loved me too and this time would count as my first because it was with someone I loved.

Stark entered me slowly as if this moment meant so much to him that he didn't want to lose a minute of it and yet let it last forever. I groaned because he was really frustrating me with his slow entry. He looked at me with that cocky smile and I swear he went even slower. I was starting to get even more annoyed when he finally went faster. And then the moaning started.

I moaned and he moaned. We called out each other's name in pleasure and bliss and it really was bliss. Stark was pumping into me faster and harder will kissing down my throat, or my chest or anywhere else he could reach. He was making me feel things Loren never did. I mean Loren was good, experienced and H-O-T but Stark was even better and H-O-T with an exclamation point!

I was reaching my climax and so was he. At the end we just looked into each other's eyes and then we both exploded in a white ecstasy screaming each other's names.

Stark fell back beside me and in turn pulling me to his chest. "Zoey..." he paused. "That was, it was—"

"Entertaining." That came from the window.

* * *

Rose's POV

"How long?" Lissa asked.

I had just told her everything, well everything that involved me and Dimitri. She was shocked at first and then angry and then considering and then excited and now it was like 20 questions.

"Well for me the attraction started the first day we met, so I guess then." I mused, thinking of that first night.

"When did he first tell you he...?" she faded off into a question.

"Loved me?" she nodded. "A few days after we got back from the ski resort." I half smiled at that. I remembered every word, every movement and every look.

Lissa squealed. "I can't believe you're in love Rose, I mean I always hoped you would find someone but I never thought that you would fall so hard, especially with someone 7 years older which I gotta tell ya is a bit creepy." She was joking of course and I laughed, it was good to have her know all of this.

"He isn't going to be my guardian now is he?" she asked, but she didn't sound disappointed.

"No," I answered. "But you still got me."

She rolled her eyes. "Joy." I threw my pillow at her head. "Hey, what was that for?"

I just laughed and she joined. This was a serious Kodak moment up until Zoey ran into the room, frantic.

"Rose, you have to come quick." She said grabbing my hand and running me in some weird direction.

"Zoey what's going on?" I asked as we reached a room.

"It's Stark he needs help." And with that we burst into the room only to find one of those icky bird boys there.

"Father will be ssssso disssssssapointed in you ZZZoey." It hissed. This thing had a nearly unconscious Stark in his wings and was slowly heaving the life out of him by crushing the area where his lungs were.

"Let him go!" I spoke in a powerful, yet demanding voice.

"Who isssss thisssssss?" It hissed, its forked tongue sticking out and retracting in my direction.

"Like it fucking matters. Let. Him. Go!" I yelled. I didn't have a weapon or else I would have used it. I looked for Zoey and saw her looking straight at Stark with wide, terrified eyes.

"Zoey, use an element!" I yelled at her, honestly why didn't she think of that.

She looked as if she was asking herself the same question. "Fire come to me and burn this bird boy up without hurting Stark!" She yelled and then threw fire at the raven mocker; it shrieked and flew from us and out the window. But Zoey was pissed off now. "Air! Make sure he burns up somewhere alone, do not let him get back to Kalona or Neferet." And she flung her arms up and threw air at the thing. She turned back to us after thanking her elements and I saw fear as she looked at Stark's crumpled form.

"Rose, let him drink from you." She stated.

_Hold the cheese! OMG I'm turning into a nun! _"Hell no!"

"Rose please you may be imprinted and he needs blood and if you are imprinted yours will help him more than mine could." She looked at me with pleading eyes and whispered a please.

I groaned and went to kneel beside Stark, taking one of his arrows out I cut my wrist and held it under his nose. He latched on immediately, biting, drinking and all the while I got a delicious feeling of what hot lust. I knew he felt it too when his hand held onto my arm and his other one slowly made its way up to my thigh. Then Zoey snapped.

"Enough!" She shrieked, pulling me from Stark.

"Sorry," we both mumbled. _Ewww his hand was nearly...oh god why didn't I stop him!_

"We should go." I said standing up. "Do you have a bandage?" I asked Stark, he was also on his feet, arm wrapped around Zoey's waist.

"Yeah in the bathroom." He responded, not looking at me.

"Thanks." Then I walked away from the awkward moment in search of a bandage. _Imprinted?! Shit! _Was all I could think when I went back into what I assumed was Stark's room.

"Rose we're heading down to dinner now." Zoey said smiling_ guess they made up_

"Okay, are you coming?" I asked Stark.

He shook his head, again avoiding my gaze. "No, I have to go to Kalona." His eyes narrowed slightly.

Zoey lightly kissed him and then looped her arm through mine and we head off to the dining hall.

Dinner was great, the food I mean, and the events well...

"OMG your sleeping with the hot Russian?" Shaunee asked the second I sat down.

"No, they are in love." Zoey said giving her a look that made her stop what she was about to say.

I however was glaring at Aphrodite. "Hey, Lissa told Christian and Damien over heard who in turn told the twins, me, Darius and that Adrian dude." She said smiling innocently at me.

I groaned and looked at Lissa who was sitting in between Christian and Adrian. "Sorry." She said looking at me with innocent eyes.

"Whatever." I grumbled eating my food.

Then I heard a shocked intake of breath as the Dining room doors opened. I turned and saw Kalona and Stark enter, both of their eyes immediately found Zoey and she blushed like there was no tomorrow.

"Hello children, do not mind us, please return to your eating."

"Amen." I announced turning back in my seat.

"Oh poopie!" Zoey whisper yelled from beside me.

I laughed. "Poopie? Can't you say shit like the rest of us?"

"No she doesn't cuss unless she is really pissed off." Aphrodite answered.

Zoey didn't seem to be listening; her face was turned towards the doors again! Then I registered the group's faces; their mouths were hung open in an unattractive manner.

"What—" I was about to ask when someone yelled.

"Z! There you are! Thank the Goddess your alright!" I heard footsteps coming towards us and saw Zoey jump from her seat just as a guy grabbed her around the waist and kissed her possessively on the mouth.

"Erik..." Zoey mumbled before his lips crashed down on hers again.

I looked over to see Kalona looking pissed off!

Next to him was Stark with a scarlet red in his eyes.

* * *

_Buh-buh-buh!_

_It's Erik!_

_I hate him! _

_UD as soon as I can _

_Review and suggestions are welcome(:_

_xoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Did that leave you wanting more?_

_Sorry to those who like Erik but I prefer Stark and Heath._

_According to my poll 53% of you want Zoey to end up with Stark (yay!) 20% of you say Kalona (okay I'm fine with that) 13% say Adrian (hmmmm.....) 1% say Heath (1? 1!?) 1% say Eddie (who will be joining the story) and 0% say Erik (you guys rock!) But voting is still open so keep 'em coming._

_Okay we got a possessive Erik, a jealous and pissed off Kalona, a jealous and murderous Stark, a possible imprint and a Russian, what's gonna happen next?_

_Read & Review and you will find out (:_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Zoey's POV

_OhmyGoddess what was he doing?_ Was all I could think as Erik continued kissing me. It felt like a bazillion years before somebody—Rose—cleared their throat. Erik smiled against my mouth and then pulled away, wrapping his arm possessively and annoyingly around my waist. I looked at Rose who seemed to be sending me a warning with her eyes.

_Oh poopie!_ I remembered what happened about five minutes before Erik walked into the dining hall. Stark and Kalona did too.

I went up on my tippy toes to whisper in Erik's ear; "I need to talk to Rose privately and then I'll be back." He nodded and kissed me once more before unwrapping his arm from around me and occupying my seat. I grabbed Rose and spun around. I saw the pissed off, jealous looks Kalona and Stark were throwing at Erik. I had to keep him safe. "Rose," I whispered to her. "Can your Russian lover _please_ protect Erik from those two, just until I can talk to you?" She looked at me for a second before nodding and dragging me over to where Dimitri was—probably so I wouldn't be too far from her if something happened, but dragging me over there brought me within the reach of Kalona and Stark.

While Rose spoke to Dimitri I dared a look at the jealous duo. Kalona was looking at Erik, as if he was plotting his doom—which he probably was, Stark on the other hand was looking at me and boy was he pissed off!

_Great work Zoey, you just slept with this guy THAT YOU LOVE and now he probably hates you and on top of that you were supposed to save his humanity. Yeah brilliant work._

"It's all taken care of, so where are we going?" Rose asked stepping into my line of sight, I realised she was protecting me. I just grabbed her wrist and dragged her along with me, but then a hand grabbed my arm yanking me against a cold, hard body. Then in a sweet voice Kalona whispered for my ears only; "I do not like it when other men touch my things."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not yours." I said and stepped out of his embrace and back to where Rose was glaring at Kalona. I grabbed her wrist again and pulled her to our room.

"Okay who the fuck was that guy?" she asked sitting in her bed as I sat on mine.

"Erik." I answered simply.

"Oh shit, by the look of it he is the possessive jealous type, huh?"

"How did you know that?" Everyone else thought Erik and I were perfect together.

"I saw his face when he stopped kissing you." She said looking uncomfortable.

"But...but he was facing Kalona and Stark."

"I know." She said looking straight at me.

I gasped. "You are imprinted."

"I don't know it was really weird."

"What did it feel like when he drank your blood?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know.

"It felt like...like something I thought I would only feel with Dimitri." She said, disgusted that she felt that way.

I walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Its okay, Dimitri will understand and who knows the Imprint could break or either of you could imprint with someone else."

"I hope it breaks." She laughed and I laughed with her.

"Well how about we got some sleep and you can deal with boy issues tomorrow." Rose said grabbing her pyjamas.

"Sleep sounds good, and while I deal with the boys you can deal with the imprint." She actually shuddered.

"I hope not." She said once we were both in bed.

"Rose, can I ask you something?"

"Well technically you just did, but go right ahead."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Will you help me help Stark get his humanity back?"

She hesitated. "Okay." Was all she said.

"Night Rose"

"Night Zoey"

* * *

Rose's POV

"What the...?" Where the hell was I? This was not an Adrian dream.

"Hello Rose." Said a sultry sweet voice; I tensed as I turned and saw Kalona looking at me from only a metre away.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled and then I remembered that Zoey had told me he can get into dreams. _Aw shit!_

"Normally I would say 'be careful how you speak to me' but since you are so attractive you may speak as you wish." He smiled seductively and started walking towards me. I walked back until I hit a wall I didn't know was there. Kalona stood in front of me, his hands leaning on the wall imprisoning me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked.

"You." He said simply; bringing his lips to man.

"Fuck off! No way in hell am I touching you!" I yelled in his face but he only smile more seductively. That's it time to play fire with fire he wasn't the only one he was good at being seductive.

I pushed him back a little and unleashed my man eating smile. Kalona's eyes widened at this and then they went back to smouldering. I stepped forward until I was directly in front of him, I let my fingertips brush across his chest; thinking that flirting back was the only way to be rid of him. Boy was I wrong.

He grabbed me and pushed me gently, making me stumble of fall on the grass. Kalona moved so he was now lying on top of me.

"Get off of me!" I screeched, pushing against him.

He laughed. "No"

"Zoey! Zoey help me!!" I screamed, remembering that when she had her dream of Kalona I woke up to her screaming.

"If you are trying to get her to wake you up it is if no use, I have moved you from her room to my own."

"WHAT! No get away from me! Dimitri!!" I was yelling at the top of my lungs, hoping I was doing the same in the waking world and someone would hear me.

"Dimitri?" Kalona asked sounding annoyed.

Then I remembered another dream stalker of mine and I prayed this would work. In my most girlish scream I yelled. "ADRIAN!!" I looked up and noticed Kalona was gone.

"Rose?" Adrian asked in disbelief. "How did you do that?" he asked stepping forward. He must have gotten a good look at my face because he was instantly by my side. "What happened?"

"Adrian you need to get help. _I_ need help. Get Dimitri and Darius they will know what to do."

"Rose what do you mean?"

I opened my mouth about to tell him everything and then stopped when I saw he was fading away.

"Adrian! Help me!" and then he was gone and I was no longer looking at him his face twisted in pain and concern. No. I was now looking into a face too perfect for words and a face that was twisted in anger and lust.

"That was very foolish Rose." He spoke in anger.

I didn't say anything.

Kalona was now on top of me kissing from my jaw, to my collar bone and then to my breasts—which were now naked—and I let out a whimper.

"Shhh," Kalona shushed me.

_Rose?_ I heard a voice in my head say.

_Stark? Is that you? _

_Rose where are you? _He asked concerned and serious.

_Kalona he is...he is trying to-too _I couldn't say it I just needed help. _Help me_ I never thought I Rose Hathaway would say those words.

_I am coming for you_ he said and I knew we were defiantly 100% imprinted.

_Hurry!_ Was what I was thinking when the door burst open revealing a very pissed off Stark.

"Get away from her Kalona!" He growled.

Kalona shot up; standing in front of the bed and blocking me from view. I didn't hesitate; at that opening I ran to Stark and he wrapped his arms around me, shielding me from the fallen angels view.

"Stay away from her" Stark snarled, guiding me from the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked as soon as we were out of his room.

"I'm okay."

"Good." Stark seemed tense and agitated and I could guess why.

"She loves you you know." I said looking up at him.

He seemed surprised but obviously he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face.

"That guy is her boyfriend but she doesn't love him anymore." I told him as he guided me in the direction of my room.

We stopped in front of my door. "They are looking for you; I won't tell them anything but be ready for questions tomorrow. Zoey isn't in there so you will be alone." Stark told me and kissed my cheek before leaving me outside the door. I looked at him for a second before shaking my head and opening the door to my room.

I plopped down into my bed and was in the black abyss of sleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Suggestions welcome._

_And the next chapter will be in Dimitri's POV (at least at the beginning) _

_What do you think about the imprint? _

_How will everyone react to that?_

_What will happen with Zoey and Erik?_

_Let me know_

_xoxo_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Okay first off according to my poll most of you that voted want Zoey to end up with Stark (Yay you!) and the second most popular person was Kalona (well it beats Erik) _

_Alright do here is chapter 11 and it starts with Dimitri having a very naughty dream about Rose._

_Here we go_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Dimitri's POV

"Roza do you know what you do to me?"

She was straddling me and being a tease, which was as good as it was torture.

"No, but I know what I want to do _too you_." She purred and then bent her head to kiss me, allowing my tongue to access her mouth.

"Roza!" I growled frustrated as she pulled away.

"Shhh," she put her finger to my lips. "I want you to relax and enjoy this." Then she moved her mouth to my lips, making a trail down to my neck, collarbone and chest and finally she was at my abs.

She moved her hands to undo the button and zipper of my jeans and I helped her get them off. Then she looked back up and gasped at the bulge in my boxers. Her eyes quickly went from surprise to a hungry type of lust.

With her teeth she pulled my boxers down, now revealing my sex, completely naked. Then she became teasing again, brushing her finger tips lightly against the head of my manhood.

"Roza—" I broke off and groaned as she started kissing it. God how did she make me feel like this!?

Then without warning she wrapped her lips around my erection and started sucking, her hand pulling at what she couldn't reach with her mouth. _It feels so good._

I was moaning uncontrollably, this girl, this woman could make me feel things no other could or even come close too.

Her tongue flicked around the very tip and that sent me over the edge. My hand was tangled in her hair and every time I grabbed her hair a bit tighter she would moan low in her throat. Then she stopped and her mouth attacked mine again. I could taste myself on her lips, her tongue but I could care less at that moment. I flipped her on her back so I was now on top of her and I ribbed her clothes off so she was as naked as me now. I did the same thing she did, I kissed from her lips to her breasts and started devouring them, loving the way she moaned my name.

My hand travelled down, past her stomach and to her most sensitive area. I loved the reaction I got from her.

"Dimitri," she moaned. "Please."

"Be patient, love."

"Well you're making that hard." Then she gasped as I plunged a finger into her hole.

"Dimitri, don't stop, don't ever stop." She moaned as I added two more fingers and her hips stared thrusting and then...

...I was no longer with my Roza I was back in the House of Night, with Ivashkov standing in front of me.

Before I could tear his head off, he spoke. "Rose is in trouble she needs you, get Darius and get to the lounge. Now!"

I was awake and ready in an instant, banging on Darius's door, I told him Rose was in trouble and then we were both sprinting, Ivashkov coming out of his room and trailing behind. As we made our way to the dorms I noticed that guy who had bit Roza. _If he ever does that again I will end him. _

Everyone was gathered in the lounge as Adrian and I arrived—Darius had gone ahead at warrior speed.

"What's happened? Where's Rose?" Lissa asked me.

"We don't know Liss." Adrian answered looking sad. Okay now I'm going to have to lock Roza up so all of these boys will stop staring at her. "All she told me in her dream was that she needed help, but then she starting fading away before she said anything else."

"How could I have not woken up? She was taken from my room and I was in there with her, how did this happen?" Zoey asked confused. Erik had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Priestess we will find her." Darius said in a neutral tone, one usually used when in situations like this.

"Well for fuck sake stop standing around, let's find her!" Ivashkov yelled desperation in his voice. Everyone gave me wary looks like they thought I would rip his head off for caring about Rose so much. It was an option.

"Where do you propose we start?" That smart kid Damien said.

I snapped. "Who cares?! Look everywhere you can and don't stop until she is found, safe!" I yelled at them and they shrunk back in fear, except the attractive blonde girl—but she was certainly not my type, I don't do blondes.

"We realise your upset, but if we all just split up and look in random places we may never find her." The blonde girl—Aphrodite—said.

I couldn't help the small growl that escaped my lips. "We'll find her." Darius said coming to stand protectively in front of Aphrodite.

"No need I already have." Came a voice from the doorway.

"Stark?" Zoey asked, instantly jumping up and running to the boy whom had bit Rose. _My _Rose.

"Did you say you found her?" Lissa asked warily.

"Yes, she is back in her room now. Zoey I think she would rather be alone, do you think you could sleep somewhere else tonight?"

Zoey blushed. "Sure," She answered. I noticed Erik throwing daggers at Stark, with his eyes of course.

"She can stay with me." Erik announced sounding a bit jerkish. Stark narrowed his eyes and I saw a little red seep into them.

"Sure." Zoey said, unsure and then walking up to Erik putting her hand in his. Stark looked beyond pissed off, but Zoey gave Stark a meaningful and intimate look that made the red escape his eyes.

"Dimitri is it?" Stark asked looking at me, I glared back. "May I speak to you alone for a moment?"

I didn't answer; I just walked to where he had gone, just out of hearing range.

"She needs you, go to her." He said as soon as I stopped in front of him.

"What?"

"Trust me, I said she wanted to be alone but I lied she wants you, she _needs_ you. It's the only way to keep her safe."

"What happened?" I demanded. _If someone has hurt or threatened to hurt my Roza that someone will be dealing with me._

"I can't tell you."

"If you think—"

He held up a hand to stop me. "I can't tell you because I promised her I wouldn't. Now go to her, before it's too late." He walked off and I didn't glance back, I just ran to my Roza praying that it was not _too late._

I burst through the door—noting that it wasn't lock—and saw my Roza thrashing around on her bed.

"No! Get away from me!" She screamed in her sleep. I rushed to her side, kneeling down and taking her hand in mine begging her to wake up.

She whimpered and I could see tears glistening as they ran down her cheeks.

"Roza, please wake up. Please tell me what is hurting you." I was desperate.

"Dimitri, help me!" She screeched. "Get off of me! DIMITRI!!" she yelled and that was it.

"Sorry Roza" I murmured and then I slapped her across her beautiful, tear stained cheek.

Her eyes burst open and she pushed me so that I was sprawled on the floor. I looked up and saw her horrified expression.

"Dimitri I'm sorry, I thought you were, I mean I didn't think you, I—" she broke off not knowing what to say.

"Its okay love don't apologize for doing what I have taught you to do." I got up and sat at the edge of the bed. Roza pulled back the covers and invited me in, I hesitated thinking of that dream but then Starks voice came into my head; _go to her, before it's too late_. I decided to ask her. "Roza, what happened." She stiffened.

"I-I can't, not now, please Dimitri just forget it. _Please_" She pleaded with me. I couldn't deny her what she wanted so I simply nodded and bent to kiss her when she pulled away. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" She was hysterical. "Not now Dimitri I can't kiss you, I feel Dirty and used and, and—" She broke herself off.

"Okay, no kissing I promise." I got up to leave.

"No, wait!" Roza protested, panicked now. "Please don't go; I can't be alone. Will you stay with me?" She unleashed the full force of her eyes on me and in them I saw pain, fear, loneliness, panic and love.

I didn't answer, I didn't need to, she knew that if she ever wanted something from me I would fight heaven and hell to get it for her.

We slipped under the covers, Roza's head on my chest. I seemed to calm her because she was asleep in minutes.

"I love you my Roza." I said kissing the top of her head. _Whoever did this to her was going to pay big time!_

* * *

Aphrodite's POV

I sighed.

Darius and I had just gotten in a huge argument over goddess knows what and now I was alone.

I had walked outside to clear my thoughts but that fight just kept coming back to me.

"_Is that all you want?" Darius's voice was pained and I hated myself for causing it. I loved him I knew I did, but he didn't know I did. I wasn't the type of girl who wore her heart on her sleeve or became vulnerable to any man but this was different. Darius made me feel things I had never felt before and his sudden rejection hit me like a tonne of bricks._

"_You don't want me? Well maybe you should have thought about that before getting into this relationship!!" I yelled and stormed off. Did I just dump him?_

My thoughts were interrupted by the smell of cloves.

"Mind if I join you?" That Adrian kid asked, giving me a cocky grin.

"Go ahead." I said, not really caring.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, everything is super! There is a mother fucking immortal fallen angel in there who happens to think that my friend is his long lost love! There is a crazy ex-high priestess who seriously hates me! And I'm imprinted with some fucked up country bumpkin, so everything is super and nothing in wrong." I sneered at him and he started laughing.

"I like you," he said after he gained control. "You remind me of Rose." He smiled fondly as he said her name.

"She's cool." I said "And really beautiful."

"So are you." I was shocked. Only one other guy had called me beautiful, the rest called me hot, sexy, 'a piece of ass I'd like to hit' and so on.

"Thanks." I said giving him a dazzling smile.

He leaned in just as I did and our lips met. His were soft and sweet and he tasted like cloves and vodka. His hand went to my thigh as his tongue ran along my bottom lip asking for entrance, in which I granted. Our tongues were battling for dominance, but I couldn't help thinking of Darius. _Aphrodite what are you doing!? _My conscience screamed at me. I was about to pull away and tell him to fuck off and never touch me again, when my worst nightmare came true.

Someone cleared their throat, though it sounded more like a growl. I broke apart from Adrian about to make some bitchy remark about minding your own business when I saw Darius looking at me. His eyes held so many different emotions; Sadness, longing, love, pain and disappointment along with others I couldn't decipher.

"Darius..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Don't," he said, sounding strained. "I came to find you and apologize but it doesn't seem necessary. Sorry for the intrusion." He looked at Adrian with disgust and then back at me, he looked to be on the brink of tears. He turned his back on me and I collapsed to the ground.

"Please don't leave me, I'm sorry." I was unable to control the tears coming now.

Adrian got up and wrapped an arm around my shoulder; I shook it off and told him to leave. He did.

I crumbled to the ground, with nothing left.

* * *

Zoey's POV

_What is wrong with you!? _I screamed at myself while making out with Erik on his bed, with him on top of me. _You love Stark go to him!!_

I became alert when Erik's hand travelled up my shirt to my breast. He cupped it, his thumb running lightly over my hardened nipple.

"Erik..." I started to say but was silenced when his tongue assaulted mine again and then I was lost in the moment. Lost in passion.

Erik moved his lips done to my neck teasing my skin. The hand that wasn't in my shirt was travelling down to the waistband of my sleep shorts. He was teasing me.

"Erik." I complained and he smiled against my skin. I loved the way he made a light trail of kisses from my jaw line to my collar bone. I imagined what it would be like if those were Stark's lips.

_Starks hands roaming up my body..._

Erik's hand travelling up and down my thigh...

_Stark's voice moaning my name in my ear..._

Erik's hand squeezing my breast...

_Stark's eyes gazing down into mine with love..._

Erik looking at me with lust...

_Stark biting into my skin..._

Erik's fangs about to pierce my skin when...

...reality hit. "Erik stop!" I yelled pushing against him.

He staggered backwards. "Too fast? It's okay we can go slower." He started walking towards me and I quickly ran to stand by the door.

"No Erik I can't do this with you."

"Why not?!" he yelled getting angry.

"Because I'm in love with someone else!" I yelled back. Boy, was that the wrong thing to say.

Erik stood in front of me his hands trapping me against the wall, my back pressed hard against it.

"Someone else, huh? Well that's too bad." His lifted his hand to it gently grazed my breast.

"Erik what are you doing?" panic was seeping into my voice.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." He look mad, the crazy kind. That was proven when he flung me back onto the bed, him on top.

"Erik get off of me!" I yelled at him.

"Shut up bitch!"

What was going on? I thought Erik was nice and smart and cool and not a total...

_Possessive asshole who won't take no for an answer?_

I did the only think I could. _Air come to me_ I silently thought hoping it worked. I had no use of my arms so I couldn't fling Erik off of me so I sent air to the only one that could help me. _Air bring Stark here!_ Then Air left me and I hoped it was getting Stark.

Erik continued his assault of me. He had my hands pinned above my head and his other hand was taking my shorts off. I whimpered.

"Shut up you stupid slut!" I seriously think he is possessed.

His hand found its way into my panties and he plunged his fingers into me with no hesitation. I screamed and it was exactly then that Stark came in, unnoticed by Erik. But hoe I don't know.

He took one look at me and became murderous, pulling an arrow out and getting ready to shoot. It was at that moment that Erik became aware of his presence and he shot up glaring at Stark.

"Do you mind? You are interrupting." Erik said smugly.

"Get the fuck away from her." Stark hissed at Erik.

"Why? You want a turn?"

"Get away from her!"

I was momentarily stunned and then pulled myself back together I gathered up my shorts and went to leave when Erik hit me. Actually he punched me and that was the last straw.

Stark raised his bow. "You really shouldn't have done that." And smiling coldly he released the arrow.

* * *

_Bum Bum Bum!!!!!!!_

_What do you think?_

_Now I know Erik would never EVER do this but maybe Zoey was right? Maybe he was possessed? _

_Anyway tragedy strikes in the next chapter, but who will it be?_

_Rose tells Dimitri about the imprint, what's he going to say?_

_Aphrodite confronts Darius, what's going to happen?_

_And Kalona see's Zoey's bruised face, what will he do?_

_Find out soon (:_

_Please review!!_

_Suggestions always welcome_

_Xoxo_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**__ Hey All!_

_Not much to write here but I thought I'd give y'all a heads up on events to happen in this chapter;_

_Kalona see's Zoey with a massive bruise on her face._

_Rose tells Dimitri about the imprint_

_Aphrodite confronts Darius_

_And tragedy strikes._

_Ok so now you know what to expect here we go_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Zoey's POV

_I went to leave when Erik hit me. Actually he punched me and that was the last straw._

_Stark raised his bow. "You really shouldn't have done that." And smiling coldly he released the arrow. _

I couldn't react, not even when the arrow made contact with Erik's thigh.

Stark ran over to me, checking every inch of me to make sure I wasn't injured anywhere else but my face.

"That's gonna bruise." I whispered.

"Zoey, I—" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

"It wasn't your fault," I said when I had pulled back. "I was the stupid one, I should have stayed with you but I felt guilty and then I was about to tell him I was going to leave when something stopped me, but I can't really think right now and then, well, you saw what happened." I looked down—ashamed—as I said that last part.

Stark leant forward, his lips barely brushing mine when the door was burst open and Kalona walked in.

"What in the goddesses name is going on here?" he then took in the scene. Erik lying unconscious on the floor with and arrow sticking out of his thigh; me on the ground with a bruise starting to form on my face; Stark sitting protectively in front of me, bow in hand and his other hand ready to grab another arrow.

"Zoey," Kalona's voice was full of pain and agony as he rushed towards me, pushing a very pissed off Stark out of the way. "What has happened to you my love?" Kalona asked in a small, weak voice looking pained at the sight of my bruise.

"I got punched." I answered simply.

"By whom, my Zoey?" Kalona seemed really worried, it was weird.

"The guy who tried to rape Me." and then all of those events crashed down on me and blackness took over my vision. The last thing I saw was Kalona's angry ambyr eyes.

* * *

Rose's POV

I woke up in the arms of the man I loved and I found myself studying his sleeping face.

How could someone so unbelievably god like be with me? How could he be in love with me? I had a feeling Karma was gonna have my ass.

"You're staring at me, why?" Dimitri asked eyes still closed but a grin now on his face.

"I hate it when you do that." I grumbled.

"Do what?" Smartass...

"Guess what I'm doing without even looking, not that I'm complaining I'm sure I look awful." I was trying to get his eyes open and hey it worked.

"You're always beautiful Roza." He said seriously while letting his fingertips brush my skin.

"Yeah right," I looked up and met his beautiful brown eyes and my inner voice screamed at me. _Tell him, he needs to know and he loves you he will understand._

"Fine," I whispered out loud and Dimitri gave me an odd look. "Dimitri, I have to tell you something." I stood up and paced in front of the bed.

"What is it Roza?" I looked up and met his eyes, so full of love and trust.

"It's about Stark." Dimitri faintly growled at the name.

"If he ever touches you—" I cut him off needing to say this or else I would lose my nerve.

"He bit me again." Dimitri jumped from the bed so fast I almost didn't see it. "Wait there's more." I said stepping in front of him and ushering him back to the bed.

"What more could there be?" He asked, sitting heavily back on the bed.

"Stark and I are, we're, and well I don't know how to say this."

"Roza please just tell me I'm about to go insane." Dimitri said with desperation.

"Okay. We're imprinted." I looked up again and saw the love in his eyes shatter to a thousand heart breaking pieces.

Yup, Karma is a bitch!

* * *

Zoey's POV

I was reaching consciousness when I felt lips on the back of my neck and at the nape of skin behind my ear. I noted that an arm was around my waist. I knew instantly it wasn't Stark. It was Kalona.

I turned around in his embrace pretending I was still asleep. With the hand that wasn't on my hip, he traced the outline of my lips and I shivered involuntarily.

"Love, are you awake yet?" he whispered in his sing song voice.

"Mmmmm." I responded.

Kalona sighed but I knew there was a smile on his face. He then moved forward and kissed my lips, softly.

My eyes fluttered open once he had pulled away. I looked up to see his eyes smiling down at me.

"It is true then." He said.

"What?" I couldn't comprehend anything with a head still heavy with sleep.

"A kiss from ones true love will awaken the beautiful Princess or in the case of you, the Priestess." He grinned sexily at me.

"Hmmmm." I murmured unintelligibly knowing damn well I wasn't his true love. Then something hit me and I mentally slapped myself for not understanding it before. "Where am I?"

"In my bed chambers" Kalona answered, looking at me with love and longing.

"How did I get here?"

"I brought you here. You fainted and instead of murdering Erik Night for hurting you I picked you up and took you to my chambers." He slightly growled and I stiffened at the mention of Erik.

"Why?" I questioned and the back tracked. "I mean why bring me here instead of taking me to my room?"

His smile fell away. "Rose was in there."

_What was that supposed to mean?_ "Okay" was all I said and then I starting getting up when Kalona grabbed my wrist and yanked me back to him so that I was now lying flat on the bed and he was hovering over me, leaning on his elbow.

"And where are you going?" He asked, while trailing his fingers along my bruised cheek.

"Umm, I was thinking about going to class." I responded.

"I cancelled classes today." He said and then he kissed my cheek.

"Well then I should go back to my room and change." I said.

"Not yet love, stay a while longer, your friends will not be awake yet and I still have to _repay_ you for your teasing the other day." He then bent down and kissed me.

I could feel myself slipping and I knew this was wrong but I didn't care. I kissed him back and then I was lost in the passion of him. Lost as A-Ya took over.

* * *

Aphrodite's POV

I banged on Darius's door.

He hadn't spoken to me since that little scene with Adrian and I'll be damned if he doesn't speak to me now!

The door opened and I immediately barged through, not caring about anything other than what I had to say right now.

"What the fuck?" I yelled as soon as he had closed the door.

"I'm sorry?" He sounded tired. Well here comes his wake up call!

"You left me on the ground, crying! You turned your back on me without letting me explain! I thought you were different, I thought you cared! But you're just like the rest of them, all you wanted was a quick fuck, but you didn't even get that!" I was trembling with anger and Darius did nothing but stand there watching me through sad, hooded eyes. "I actually let my guard down, I let myself feel for you and fall in love with you for what?! Just to get hurt!" I could feel the tears coming. I didn't want to stand here and let him see me cry over him again. "You know what fuck you, I'm going and I'm sorry I ever let anything happen between us!" I stormed towards the door when Darius grabbed my wrist and spun me to face him.

"You think I didn't feel for you?! You think I don't love you too?!" His voice was cold and angry.

"No, you don't! If you did you would let me explain." I stopped and then decided to just tell him. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. I mean I had relationships, guys wanted me and I wanted them, but then you came along and changed everything and I was terrified. Terrified because I didn't understand any of it, I fell for you fast and hard and I didn't know what that meant; I didn't know what I was feeling. And then we had that fight and the rejection hurt, that's when Adrian came along. I could tell he was attracted to me and he told me I was beautiful and we kissed then well, you know the rest." I was crying now, tears staining my cheeks. I was just glad that classes were cancelled today. I broke free of his grasp. "I'm sorry for everything, but most of all I'm sorry for letting myself love you." I turned to the door and had my hand on the knob when Darius grabbed me from behind.

"I love you more now than ever before, nothing will change that. I know you scared but I am here for you please don't walk out on me." I turned in his embrace. I placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"For a minute there I thought you were going to let me leave." He chuckled at that.

"For a minute there I thought I was too." Then he took my hand and entwined our fingers.

"I love you," I said looking up into his eyes.

"As I love you," Then he bent down to kiss me and it was the sweetest kiss in the world and I knew nothing was going to tear us apart again.

* * *

Dimitri's POV

"Okay. We're imprinted." Roza looked up at me and her face fell at whatever she saw in my eyes.

"Imprinted...? No, no! You, you can't be imprinted with him, no I, you just, No! No! No!" I knew I was acting irrational but at that moment I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that she was imprinted with someone else. Darius had told me about imprints when we were discussing the blood problem for the Moroi—luckily they sent over a feeder—and he said that some were different from others and I had to know even though I didn't want to hear the answer. "Is it, is it physical or mental?"

"A bit of both," Rose said calmly. "I feel things when he bites me but he can feel my emotions and he can speak to me in my head, like Lissa only this is different."

"I have to go." I said abruptly standing up.

Rose looked panicked. "No, please stay and talk to me we can work this out, you can't leave me."

"I'm sorry Roza but I have to figure this out and it's, it's hard for me to look at you right now." I heard her sob and I tried to tune it out, that's when the twins came through the door, telling us we had to go to the lounge to meet with the others. I looked back at Roza; she shook her head and went to get some clothes. I didn't wait for her.

When I got to the lounge I registered who was there. Darius, Aphrodite, Erik, Zoey, The twins, Damien, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Kalona, Stark and some other woman I didn't know. Then Rose came in behind me her eyes red and she stiffened when her gaze fell onto Kalona. I moved and stood with Darius who had his arm around Aphrodite and was shooting Adrian looks that meant he'd better watch his back. Rose looked at me for a second before going to stand by herself behind Zoey, Stark moved to stand with her and she smiled at him, my blood boiled. I fucking hated him!

"Hello all, glad you could join us." That lady said. "I am Neferet, High priestess of the Tulsa house of night—" She stopped when Aphrodite hid a laugh by coughing; she looked at the blonde girl with hate filled eyes. What the fuck? This must be that crazy chick. "Now to continue I am also Nyx incarnate—" This time Zoey cut her off.

"Cut the shit!" She yelled and I noticed she had a bruise on her cheek. I looked up and saw that Kalona was watching her the way I would look at Rose. "They all know perfectly well that you are not Nyx incarnate, actually I'm pretty sure a blind, deaf and dumb chimpanzee has a better chance of getting us to believe it is Nyx incarnate." Silence and then a phone rang. Darius took a phone from his pocket looked at the screen and left the room giving me a look that said _keep them safe_ I nodded, understanding.

"Well Zoey, yours is not the only opinion that matters here and quite frankly I don't care what you think—"

"But Kalona does," Aphrodite said and then clapped a hand over her mouth.

Neferet looked at the blonde girl for a fraction before laughing like a maniac. "Yes I'm sure he cares what an incompetent child has to say, rather than me."

"Well why don't you ask him," Aphrodite said and then turned to Kalona who looked straight at her. "Who do you care about more, Neferet or Zoey?"

Kalona didn't say anything and then Darius came back into the room looking worried. "Priestess," Zoey instantly snapped her gaze to him. "Stevie-Rae wishes to tell you something." Zoey nodded and got up, taking the phone from Darius's hand and disappearing.

"I'm still waiting..." Aphrodite said into the silence.

"Shut up, nobody cares what a little human slut like you has to say!" Neferet yelled at her and Darius growled.

"Fuck off Neferet! You're just jealous because Zoey got with Loren and you got her seconds and now when you think Kalona loves you, he actually loves Zoey, you fucking bitch!" Rose stiffened at that last part. _What was it about Kalona that un-nerves her?_

Zoey then came back into the room, her eyes ringed with tears.

"Zoey?" Rose rushed to her side, shaking her and I noticed the jealous glare Lissa through Zoey but then she saw that Zoey was crying and her face instantly softened.

Everyone started speaking her name at once and when one person said her name Zoey met there gaze and spoke.

* * *

Zoey's POV

"What?" I asked Stevie-Rae after she had told me what happened.

"I don't know Z, just tell the others and we'll be there soon." She hung up.

She and the other fledglings and Heath were coming to the House of Night for a reason I didn't want to comprehend.

I walked back in the room hearing Aphrodite screaming something at Neferet. But it didn't register. All I knew was that I had to give them news that would break their hearts.

Rose was instantly at my side saying my name, followed by everyone else. One voice made my head snap up. I looked straight into their eyes as everyone went silent.

"Damien," My voice broke. "It's Jack."

* * *

_Sorry that update took so long, but Christmas had me hella busy!!_

_Uh-oh what's going to happen next?_

_I'm assuming you all know the tragedy was Jack's death._

_What happened when Jack died?_

_Who was with him?_

_But more importantly, who is responsible?_

_Also, Will Rose and Dimitri make up?_

_Will Stark and Zoey be together or will she give in to Kalona?_

_What trick does Neferet have up her sleeve?_

_All these will be answered in the next chapter._

_Review!!_

_xoxo_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**__ Hey All!!_

_So for those who did wonder and though I did write it on the bottom of the last chapter; yes, the tragedy that was mentioned was Jack's death._

_And I realize that in the beginning I said Jack was at the house of night, that was my bad._

_Sorry _

_So on we go with the story then._

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Zoey's POV

"_Damien," My voice broke. "It's Jack."_

Damien looked at me with tears in his eyes, looking as if he prayed that the next words I said weren't true.

"I'm so sorry," He broke. He crouched to the ground, the twins hugging and supporting him. I looked up at Rose, she didn't know who Jack was but she could tell just how important he was to us all. Even Aphrodite looked to be on the verge of tears.

"How," Damien's voice broke as he stood back up. "How did he die?" though I knew he knew how Jack died, hearing it just made it more true.

"He rejected the change, their bringing him here, the red fledglings and all, he wanted to be brought here and buried like every other fledgling that died, he told Heath right before he died that here was the one place he felt home, accepted." My voice was devoid of emotion.

"Why—why Heath?" Erin asked, tears freely streaming down his face.

"Heath was with him when he passed," Was all I said.

Everyone looked shaken up, except Kalona and Neferet. Kalona looked confused and concerned while Neferet looked like a smug, bored bitch.

"Kalona," Rose said avoiding looking at him and even when she said his name I saw the fear in her eyes, I heard it in her voice. So had Dimitri. "They can bring Jack here can't they?" She was looking at me, knowing that I was grieving over losing my friend and I also realized she was still protecting me, because had she not asked that question things probably would have gotten ugly.

"Yes, the boy can be buried here," Kalona said looking at Rose with an odd expression. Longing? Regret? Pain? Sadness? I couldn't narrow it down.

"Guardian Belikov and I can meet them, but you must call your sons away from them so we can bring the boy here," Darius spoke in his warrior voice.

"My sons will not harm you that I can promise." Kalona said, still looking at Rose. I caught a glimpse of Stark and he looked just about ready to jump in front of Rose any second. _Why was he protecting her?_ Not that I wanted Rose to get hurt, but she was a guardian-in-training, so why was he so focused on her being safe.

"Dimitri, can you help me bring Jack here safely?" Darius asked, I noticed that whenever someone said _'the boy'_ Damien winced, as if Jack no longer existed. True he had died but he would live in us and forever with Nyx.

Dimitri gave Rose a long look; I could almost see wheels spinning in his head and then he left with Darius.

"Zoey, are you okay?" Rose asked concern all over her features.

I smiled sadly at her. "I'll be fine; I'm just going to talk to Damien." Rose nodded and went over to the lounge to sit down, Stark sat next to her, not wanting her to be alone and he still looked very protective of her. _No wonder Dimitri looked pissed when he walked in, she must have told him._

I crouched down to where Damien had sat on the floor. "Damien, I know it hurts but Jack is with Nyx now, he wouldn't want to see you so sad, he is happy, at peace." I could feel the rightness of those words.

Damien looked up at me then. "I know he is but I'm just really going to miss him." Damien sobbed.

"We all will, but you need to remember that he isn't suffering, he is with our goddess and he is happy there."

Damien smiled at me a little, letting my words sink in.

I got up and walked over to where the door is, waiting for the others to arrive. I looked up and saw that Neferet was hanging off of Kalona, but he was looking straight at me. He cocked his head to the side when he saw me looking, asking if I was okay. I shrugged in response, not really knowing what the motion for, _my friend just died, I was nearly raped last night and the nearly rapist is in the room looking at me like he hadn't done anything wrong, the guy I love is imprinted with the hottest chick I have ever seen and was now sitting with her, protecting her from harm and I'm scared that I am actually falling for the guy that is supposed to be my enemy._ No, there was no signal or motion for that.

Then I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me and I felt my head on someone's chest. _What the..._

And then I registered the smell; the only smell that I could smell now, the mouth watering smell of Heath's blood.

"Zo, I'm so sorry," Heath whispered in my ear. I had my eyes closed and I didn't dare open them, knowing I would see three white hot gazes of jealousy.

"Heath," I only realized how much I had missed him. Not just his blood, but all of him. "I'm glad you're okay." I pulled back to look at him, feeling the gazes of Stark, Erik and Kalona on me.

"Not as glad as I am that you're okay. God I was worried about you." He kissed my forehead and then he pulled back, sucking a sharp breath in. He must have seen the hatred Kalona was more than likely throwing at him. I took his hand and he looked at me and smiled his cute, little, Heath grin. I pulled him away from the door and saw a few more red fledglings there, but their names didn't register, not at that moment.

"Wait a gosh darned minute!" I yelled making people flinch, I instantly felt bad.

"Zoey, you _can_ cuss you know, it isn't gonna kill ya," Aphrodite said from one of the arm chairs.

I rolled my eyes at her and Heath chuckled slightly. "Trust me, I've told her that plenty of times and if it hasn't worked for the last nine years, it's not going to work now Princess." She just glowered at Heath.

"Okay my habit of not cussing aside, I have a question," All eyes were on me. "That dog isn't coming here is she?" The fledglings and Heath looked down at their feet and I groaned and turned to Rose, where she was still sitting with Stark. "Dogs hate you too?"

"Oh yeah," She responded. "If that's a problem I can go, I don't want to be a bother."

"No it's fine, actually it's good I don't want to deal with a dog right now,"

"Oh so now I'm your pet keeper away person, I'm feeling the love." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I just, I'm more of a cat person." Stark snorted at this, and I just remembered that Duch or Duchess was his. "Oh shit Stark I forgot she was yours."

"And she finally cusses!" Aphrodite called, making everyone laugh. I was glad we were having this semi argument and I looked at Damien and saw that he was grateful too, he would want to grieve on his own and if the sadness that was Jack's death lingered in the air, he wouldn't get that chance.

"That's my girl, always full of surprises," Heath said, wrapping an arm around my waist and giving me a light squeeze.

Neferet spoke up then, and boy did I want to burn her pretty little face up. "So you two have re-imprinted then?" I could see the cold amusement in her eyes.

I glared at her. "Yes Neferet, after you did whatever _you did_ to get Loren to seduce me and I ended up imprinting with him, Heath and I had a little spat but he came to make sure I was safe when we escaped to the tunnels. I was weak and Darius said I needed blood to get strong again so I could come back here and Heath's blood was the best thing for that."

"Oh and by the way vindictive skank of a bitch Neferet," Aphrodite chimed in. "Don't give Zoey shit for sleeping with Blake, you're the one that was desperate enough to fuck him straight afterwards." I had to laugh at the look of mortification on Neferet's face.

"What's that called again twin?" Erin asked.

"Can't remember twin," Shaunee responded.

Damien lifted his head up, though he was still completely at a loss of losing Jack he knew Jack would want him to be happy and enjoy being with his friends. "I believe the term you are looking for is 'sloppy seconds'" The twins looked at each other before collapsing on the ground and giggling even Aphrodite was having trouble staying in her seat. I felt Heath shake with laughter, even though we had just been talking about the first time I had sex. I collapsed to the ground, joining the twins in their laughter, even the Moroi and Rose were giggling away. I even saw Kalona hide a smirk of amusement when he saw me rolling around, laughing.

"That is enough!" Neferet yelled.

"That's what he said!" The twins yelled in unison and then started giggling again.

"What in the name of country music are y'all laughing about?" I would recognize that Okie twang anywhere. Damien, the twins and I all got up from the ground at the same time, but when we rushed to her Stevie-Rae had moved so she was now standing in the middle of the floor. My friends and I looked at each other before charging at her. We all collapsed to the ground, laughing and struggling to breathe.

"Y'all know I missed you and love ya but this is ridiculous," Stevie-Rae gasped, crawling out from under us. "Dang y'all suck now I'm gonna have a serious case of carpet burn!" Stevie-Rae looked angry, but in a way that made the twins, Damien and I start rolling around and laughing again. "Y'all are insane!" But she couldn't hide the amusement in her voice.

"Okay, okay, we need to stop laughing." I said trying to stand up but failing miserably, then a strong pair of arms lifted me up. I expected to see Heath but when I turned around I flinched away from his touch. It was Erik who had touched me. _Where does he get off touching me?!_

"What's wrong Zoey?" He asked confused, I just snorted and pushed past him walking to Heath.

Heath's eyes narrowed and he looked at Erik with loathing. "What did he do?" He whispered, but I just shook my head. I turned and saw Erik looking at me, really pissed off!

"What the fuck Zoey?!" He yelled and I flinched. "You're choosing him over me?" I could feel all eyes on me and I realized that Stark and Kalona were the only other people in the room that knew what Erik did.

"I'm not choosing anybody, but if I was it sure as hell wouldn't be you!" I yelled back.

"Oh so who will it be? I mean you have a long enough list right, let's tick them off shall we; the human that doesn't seem to get the fact that you _can _move on," Heath flinched. "The guy who fucked you and you thought it was love when all he was looking for was an easy way in," I flinched. "The undead-dead dude who seems more interested in the hottie sitting with him, not that I'm disagreeing, she is one hot babe," Dimitri, who had come in behind Stevie-Rae, clenched his fists. "The evil fallen angel who—just like Blake—is using you, while fucking Neferet," Kalona's eyes narrowed to slits. "Then there's me, the guy who thought he was falling for you, only to discover you're just a whore." Erik smiled and I snapped. Fire blazed from my hands, pushing him back from the force of it.

"Did you ever wonder why I always had other men Erik? Maybe because you were unsatisfactory." The fire had died down as I controlled my temper, but I was livid.

"That's what I don't get Z; I am the only one that truly loves you."

I laughed, humourlessly at that. "You say you love me and then look at what you did!!"

"And what did I fucking do this time?!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Everyone knew I was beyond pissed now, since I had just said the 'F' word. "You tried to fucking rape me!"

"What?! You can't be fucking serious!" Erik looked at me like I was a crazy chick offering him one of my fifty cats.

"You think I would lie about this?!"

"Yeah, you are an attention seeking whore—" He was cut off as Heath—yes _Heath_—crash tackled him. If I wasn't so pissed off, I would have laughed my head off.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Erik yelled as Heath came to stand protectively next to me.

"You deserved it for what you did to me and—" I cut myself off just realising something.

"You killed Jack," I whispered.

Erik looked appalled. "Excuse me?!"

"You killed Jack, you left him in the tunnels and Stevie-Rae wouldn't have been enough to keep him alive since she is a _red_ Vampyre, you were the one keeping Jack alive and you left him all because of your stupid possessive jealousness! You killed him!" Everyone looked at Erik; they knew I was right, even Erik did.

"I—" Erik couldn't defend himself.

"I think you need to leave," Dimitri said in a cold voice, clearly still pissed off over what he had said about Rose.

"I have to agree." Stark said, pulling out an arrow and notching it.

"I third that," Rose said standing up. She may not be tall but looking at her now you wouldn't want to mess with her.

"Well, he cannot leave, he is a teacher here." Neferet said, being the stupid bitch that she is.

"Are you serious?! He tried to Rape me, I'm pretty sure there are _laws_ against that!" God she was a bitch! _Oh yes, I think words I rarely say._

"Well, since there is no proof—"

Kalona had cut her off. "Actually I walked in and saw what had happened."

"So did I," Stark added.

"Well I'm sorry but you both are infatuated with Miss. Redbird so there is no way I can fire Erik unless I have physical proof, and Erik clearly has no memory of this so there is nothing to be done. He stays!" Neferet looked at me smugly, running her hand up and down Kalona's arm. I don't know why but that pissed me off!

"Oh whatever Neferet," I said and then I leaned against Heath, all of this fighting really taking its toll.

Heath rubbed my arm in a comforting way and kissed my temple every so often.

Darius walked in then, feeling the obvious tension in the room. "Do I want to ask?"

"No," I said pushing off Heath. "We should make a circle for Jack, honouring him as our loyal friend and someone we loved and will miss dearly." My friends nodded. "We'll need the candles and matches, Aphrodite can you and Darius do that?" She nodded. "Everyone who will attend Jack's farewell we will meet you outside in 10 minutes and Neferet will show us where he can be buried." They all nodded and I waited for Neferet to respond but she didn't. "We should change into something ceremonial." My friends nodded. "And then we'll figure out where you guys will all stay, I know you're more comfortable underground so I'll see what can be done." Then I headed up to my dorm, feeling the stares on me, but not caring.

I was up there for five minutes, realizing I had nothing to where, when Rose came in. "What do you need?" She asked, walking over to her suitcase.

"A black dress, but I destroyed my last one," I said sitting on my bed.

"Well lucky for you I have just the thing." She pulled out a long plain black dress that was just perfect. It had a plunging neckline but didn't reveal too much.

"You rock," I said taking the dress from her.

"That I do." She agreed, turning her back so I could change, not that I was embarrassed but she was being kind.

"Okay I am ready." I said after brushing my hair into a ponytail.

"Great, let's go." Rose linked her arm through mine and we walked down together.

When we arrived outside, I saw a circle formed around where Jack must be being buried. I walked there and saw Jack's body wrapped in white, looking so small.

"Guys, ready?" They nodded tears in their eyes and took positions. I noticed that everyone that was in the lounge was out here now. I saw Rose walk over to Dimitri; he looked at her for a second and placed a hand on her shoulder. Then I saw Stark glaring at Dimitri. _What's up with that?_ I broke out of my jealous thoughts by the eyes of everyone. Aphrodite came around and gave me my purple candle for Spirit—which I sat on the ground—and the box of matches. "Thanks," I said and she smiled before going to stand with Darius. "Before we begin I want to thank you all for being here in honouring Jack's memory. Though we didn't know him as long as we would have liked and some here didn't even get the chance to know him, he will live on in our memories and our hearts. He was a dear friend and will be missed, but with death comes life. Jack is now in the otherworld with a beloved goddess and is smiling, knowing that we will get through this." I looked into many tear-filled eyes. "Now I will begin the circle; one last circle to ensure Jack's soul remains with the goddess." I looked at my friends and they nodded, letting me know they were ready.

I had nothing prepared so I improvised like anyone else would do. I walked up to Damien pulling out one of that matches and lighting it—they were the longer ones so it would burnout—and then spoke. "We breathe it, it keeps us going, gives us life and carries our spirit to the otherworld, I call air to the circle." As the flame touched the wick of the candle I felt a gust blow around Damien and I, I looked at him and he smiled sadly at me. I walked to Shaunee next. "It keeps us warm in the cold, and lets us see in the dark, it warms our spirits when they pass, I call fire to the circle." I didn't bother lighting another match. As soon as I called fire the wick caught aflame. I smiled at Shaunee; she still couldn't get over this and then made my way to Erin. "It keeps us cool and cleanses our spirits and souls so they can move on, I call water to the circle." I placed the already lit match to the candle wick and was engulfed by the smell of the ocean and the feeling of water on my skin. I made my way to Stevie-Rae next who smiled at me; I lit the match and called her element. "It nurtures us from life to death, it is what we are a part of, it holds our shells as our souls move in to a happier place, I call earth to the circle." As the candle caught I could smell freshly mowed grass and feel grass growing around me. Then I turned and picked up my own candle, and then I realized how stupid I was. _How was I going to light a match while holding my candle? I couldn't light it and then pick the candle up; the flame would either blow out of burn out._ Heath sensed my distress and was able to cross through the silver light that connected each of my friends.

"I'll light the match you hold the candle, then you call your element and I'll hold the match to the candle, kay Zo?" Heath asked and I nodded. He took the cylinder box containing the matched and pulled one out while I held my candle.

Heath lit the match and I spoke. "It is what leaves us when we pass, but also what brings us joy over times of grief, I call spirit to the circle." Heath held the match and it caught, my spirit soared and I could tell that Heath felt some of it to.

The silver thread was now connecting all of us, no one I didn't want in the circle, or posed a threat, could not cross that thread. "Tonight, we lost a dear friend but in casting this circle we hope his spirit and his soul finds peace with the goddess, we ask her to take care of him and help us with our grief, Nyx has blessed us with a gift and tonight we use that gift to honour our friend Jack." Everyone that had come to pay their respects murmured Jack's name in memory. I looked at Stevie-Rae, she was the one that had to use her element to help me 'dig' where we would bury Jack, she nodded understanding.

"Earth, I ask you to create a hole so we may lay our friend to rest, we ask you to keep him safe and protected." A hole appeared, near where Jack lay. Darius walked over then, placing Jack lightly into his grave. Damien sobbed, but kept his place in the circle. Once Darius was out of the way I spoke again. "Earth, I asked you to create a whole now I am asking you to cover that whole. To cover our friend from those who may want to cause him harm, to effulge him in your warmth so that me may rest in peace." Earth rose from the whole and a few beautiful white flowers appeared.

"I thank you all for coming to fair well Jack, a dear, devoted friend who will be missed." I then stood up straight and began casting the elements away. "Spirit I thank you for lifting our spirits through this time of grief, you may depart." My candle went out and I turned to Stevie-Rae. "Earth, you lay our friend to a peaceful rest and I thank you, you may depart." The smell of earth departed along with the flame of Stevie-Rae's candle. I turned to Erin. "Water, you cleansed our souls, helping us work past a tragic loss and I thank you, you may depart." I turned to Shaunee next. "Fire, you lightened the way for us and I thank you, you may depart." Damien was last and I saw the pain on his face. "Air, you always serve well, you have helped us by taking Jack to the otherworld, now I ask you to take care of Damien and help him work on his grief for a loved one I thank you, you may depart."

As we all headed back inside, Darius had informed the red fledglings that for now they would be staying in the spare rooms the sons of Erebus stayed in, so would Heath, he wanted to stay with me and I wouldn't have minded but I wasn't in the mood to argue right now. I walked to my room when Stevie-Rae spoke behind me. "Roomies again Z?"

"Oh, uh, Rose has actually been staying in my room; they thought it was better that way because she can protect me better."

Her face fell. "Oh," was all she said.

"Hey, maybe we could all stay in there or something? Come on." I grabbed her arm and we walked to my room. As I walked in I saw Rose was ready for bed, she looked at me and then at Stevie-Rae.

"You're her roommate right?" Stevie-Rae nodded. "I'm Rose. If you wanna stay in her its fine I can stay somewhere else."

"Rose I don't want you to leave and not be able to stay somewhere."

She waved that off. "It's okay I actually have somewhere else I can go, it's all good."

I figured she was talking about Dimitri so I nodded.

"Okay, night girls and can I leave my stuff here and get it tomorrow?" I nodded. "Cool, sleep tight." Then she closed the door.

"She seems nice." Stevie-Rae said, climbing into bed.

"Yeah..." but I couldn't help but think of her reaction to Kalona today or Kalona's reaction when he said her name and her disappearance. It was connected. _What was she hiding from me?_

* * *

Rose's POV

I knocked on his door, hoping he would let me stay. When it opened he looked at me curiously.

I smiled. "Zoey's roommate's back so she is staying with her, do you mind if I stay in your room?"

He nodded and stepped aside letting me in. I breathed in a breath of release.

"Thanks," I said and he smiled kindly at me.

* * *

_Okay you all know what I'm going to ask._

_Who is Rose staying with?? Kalona, Adrian, Stark, Erik, Dimitri?? Who???_

_And here is another question._

_Who should Rose end up with at the end of this?_

_Dimitri?_

_Adrian?_

_Stark?_

_Kalona?_

_Stan?_

_I dunno just let me know._

_Suggestions always welcomed_

_Please Review!!_

_Xoxo_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**__ Hey All!_

_Another chapter yay!!!_

_Now to remind you of where we left off; [Rose's POV]_

**I smiled. "Zoey's roommate's back so she is staying with her, do you mind if I stay in your room?"**

**He nodded and stepped aside letting me in. I breathed in a breath of release.**

"**Thanks," I said and he smiled kindly at me.**

_3 people guessed it right and they were;_

_Sparkle22099_

_VampireEva_

_Mazzakenzie_

_(I guess you know who she is with now lol)_

_Okay so here we go!_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Rose's POV

"Stark, are you sure it's okay I'm here? I can go somewhere else if you want." I noticed he only had one bed—which we were both lying down on—and I was a little worried.

"Rose I told you it's fine and I can sleep on the couch." He said, playing with some of my hair. It was odd that that affectionate gesture caused butterflies in my stomach. "But I think it would be a better idea if we shared the bed."

_Oh here we go..._ "Stark you know—" he cut me off.

"I didn't mean sleeping together—well I did but not in the sex way. I mean it'll stop Kalona getting into your dreams, something about not wanting to compete, and we have to be touching, like an arm around the waist or something."

"Stark, that is like the worst line ever!" I said teasing, but I trusted him, the bond through the imprint let me tap into his emotions, not like Lissa I couldn't shut hers off, only make it background music. But with Stark and the imprint I could tap into his whenever I wanted and right now I knew he was being honest. I looked into his eyes and saw alot there, mostly protectiveness, nearly as fierce as Dimitri's. "Fine, I believe you now can we go to sleep, it's been a long day." Stark grinned at me and pulled back the covers.

"Night Rose," He kissed me on the cheek and I didn't object.

"Goodnight Stark," I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips which made him blink.

It was strange, maybe it was the imprint, but I had deep feelings for Stark. I didn't know if it was love or not, my feelings for Dimitri overpowered that, but it was something. Something that terrified me, terrified me beyond comprehension.

**********

I awoke to see Stark propped up on one elbow, waiting for me to wake.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hey," he replied, running a finger down my cheek bone. "Even after all the tossing and turning and mumbling and possible drool you are still beautiful."

"Hey, I don't drool, and thanks." Did he feel it too?

"Yes I do, I feel it, maybe more than you do, but it is strange, I have only felt this with one other person." He didn't say the name, he didn't have to and I didn't need to go in his head to know who this person was. _Zoey._

"Is it the imprint or what?" I asked.

"Well I think that helps, but the imprint doesn't control how we feel towards each other, I mean there is obviously a soft spot but it doesn't..." he groped for the right words.

"Go as deep?" I offered.

"Exactly, but what I feel for Zoey over powers that, but I still care about you a great deal and I don't want anything to happen to you." He said so sincerely it'd be hard not to believe him.

"Just like my love for Dimitri over powers the feelings I have for you," I got up and knew what I had to do now. "Thanks for letting me stay Stark," I kissed him on the cheek before leaving his room, in search of my Russian love. I was still in my PJ's but I could care less, I could make this look work.

I found him sitting on a bench outside, alone. His eyes were closed in deep thought. I approached him cautiously and stood before him, drinking him in.

The smell of his aftershave hit me and I licked my lips at the seductive smell that was Dimitri. His hair was up in its loose ponytail, tied at the back of his neck; eyes still closed.

"Dimitri..." I whispered my voice like the wind.

Dimitri's eyes remained shut but he smiled a little and murmured. "Roza, I've been waiting," his eyes opened then and he looked straight into mine, with love but still some anger. I knelt before him taking his hands in mine.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't know if we were imprinted and then what happened that night, Stark saved me. He used the link in the imprint to save me and I am grateful for us being imprinted because had he not found me I can only imagine what Kalona would have done to me." His eyes were pained. _Oh shit!_ I realised I had yet to tell him what happened when I disappeared.

"Wh-what did he do to you?" Dimitri's voice was cold with controlled anger, shaking like his fists were in my hands.

"Dimitri, please calm down." I tried to get him to look at me.

Dimitri was glaring at something behind me and a growl rippled through his chest. "Dimitri..."

"Rose I have been looking for you." I would recognize that sickly sweet voice anywhere. I spun around.

* * *

Stark's POV

It hurt to watch her go to _him._ But she loved him; I could feel it and he loved her, just like Zoey and me. We were in love, which meant I had something to do.

I got up and changed in to black jeans and a black T-shirt, grabbing my bow and arrows, I walked to Zoey's dorm. I passed Kalona and growled at him, he snarled back.

I reached her room and knocked. She answered smiling at me and looking fucking sexy as hell. As I walked I noticed everyone from her little group, all except Rose and Dimitri, were gathered in her room.

"Isn't this a little smooshed?" I asked and they laughed Zoey pulling me to her bed.

"We were just talking about this party Kalona is planning on throwing," Zoey said, her hand in mine.

"Party?" Seriously, this dude had fucking issues.

"Yeah, we were deciding whether to go shopping or wear clothes we already own," Zoey said.

"You're going? All of you?" I questioned.

"It's kinda mandatory, so you'll be going too," Zoey said smiling at me. I shook my head.

Then a shot of panic went through me and I sucked in air. Zoey was instantly worried. "Stark are you okay?" But I could barely hear here, my mine focused on someone else.

_Stark!!!_ It was Rose. I looked at Zoey. "Rose, she's in trouble, we have to get to her." She nodded in understanding and we both stood and ran out the dorm everyone quick on our heels.

"Stark what is it, what is she dealing with?" Zoey asked as we made it into an empty lounge. I concentrated on Rose, needing to find and protect her. What I saw horrified me and I began to panic. "Raven Mockers are attacking her and Dimitri and they—" I broke off as Rose yelled for me again. _Stark_ _help me there killing him!_ And I ran as fast as I could, with everyone following behind me.

I had to find Rose; I told her I was on my way through the bond of the imprint. When I rounded the corner, I froze at what I saw. Rose lying on the ground bloody and broken.

I saw a Raven Mocker about to pounce her once more and then I saw red.

* * *

Rose's POV

Kalona. He was standing there, watching Dimitri and I in amusement.

Dimitri got up and stood in front of me, blocking and protecting me from Kalona. "Stay away from her!" He growled, anyone else would have run but Kalona through back his head and laughed.

"Move aside, I wish to speak with Rose," Kalona was calm and unfazed.

"Dimitri, move, I'm not letting you get hurt for me," But Dimitri wasn't listening he lunged for Kalona actually able to knock him down.

But then the Raven mockers showed up. One of then picked Dimitri up and threw him against one of the buildings walls, then picked him up again, lifting him in the air, and threw him onto the concrete ground.

"No!" I shouted and ran to Dimitri's aide, but the Raven Mockers saw me coming and one of them lunged for me successfully making me land on my back right in front of Kalona. He smirked at me, and I did the only thing I could.

_Stark!!!_ I screamed in my head while another Raven Mocker picked me up and threw me to the ground, I could taste blood in my mouth. _Stark help me there killing him!_ I wasn't scared for myself as I watched the Raven Mockers throw Dimitri around like a rag doll.

_I'm coming Rose, just stay awake for me, please I can't lose you, I love you!_ Stark yelled in my head, I heard the words but they were senseless as my head hit the ground again. The Raven Mocker lunged for me, but stopped and looked above to where Stark was now standing behind me.

"You are fucking dead," His voice was deadly calm. He released the arrow he had notched and it hit the Raven Mocker square in the chest. Stark bent down to me; pushing bloody hair from my face. "Rose," His voice was anguished. I heard more fighting, I saw fire, but I was so out of it that none of it made sense. Only one thing stuck in my mind. _Dimitri_

I pushed Stark off of me and crawled to where I saw Dimitri on the ground. I took in his motionless form and sobbed. "Dimitri, get up," I shook him, not caring about the pain any movement caused me. "Get up. Get up. GET UP!" There was no response. I laid my head on his chest. "Please, don't leave me, Dimitri, I need you, I love you." I was crying now and noticing that my vision was blurry from tears and me being on the brink of unconsciousness.

"Rose, we need to move you both," Stark said crouching down beside me. He picked me up, cradling my head on his chest, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I saw the expressions on my friends faces, the pissed off look of hatred Zoey through at me as I was in the arms of her lover, but I didn't care, my eyes kept darting back to where Dimitri lay motionless on the ground.

* * *

_Short, I know, but the next one will have some drama and then the party yay! _

_So what'd you think?_

_And OMFG Stark told her he love her!!!!!!_

_What's going to happen?_

_If you read these and my other stories you will know how much I love Dimka, but did I decide to kill him?_

_Will Rose and Stark give in to their feelings?_

_Will Zoey go and be with Kalona as her heart is broken?_

_What new relationship/s will be formed next chapter? (there will be some)_

_And who comes to the house of night?_

_Review!!!_

_Xoxo_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Well wasn't that a chapter or wasn't that a chapter?_

_So Dimitri is hurt and maybe dead, Zoey is pissed off, Rose is hurt, Stark is in love—with someone who is not an all powerful priestess and Christian is not wearing any underwear, Hmmm...._

_Vote on my poll for my next Vampire Academy story, you all wanted that to be the subject of my next FF so I put up 4 ideas go vote for the one you want to read and the most popular one will get written._

_So here we go with the next chapter. What'll happen?_

_I don't even know ;)_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Zoey's POV

_That bitch!_

I watched as Stark cradled Rose against his chest, walking her to the infirmary. I also saw Darius and Erik—who appeared out of nowhere—carry Dimitri in the same direction.

I couldn't believe Stark or Rose, but I had another problem to worry about. These Raven Mockers wouldn't have attacked without reason or an order, and I knew exactly where that order came from.

I arrived at his room and pounded on his door. Kalona opened the door, saw me and looked shocked. I glared before stepping past him into the room.

"What," I spoke in a scary calm voice. "Did you do Kalona?"

He looked at me innocently. "I don't know what you mean my sweet."

The way he said _'my sweet'_ did strange and weirdly erotic things to my body.

I was about to respond when an image—a very unwelcome image—flashed through my mind. Rose in Starks arms, Stark kissing Rose, Stark telling Rose he loved _her_. I clenched my fists and looked straight at Kalona, who was looking at me like I was a painting that was too beautiful to tear your eyes from.

I gave into the feeling, gave into Kalona.

"Kalona," He looked into my eyes. "Come here," I held out my hand and he took it without hesitation. _I'll show them_ I thought.

"What is it my love? What do you wish me to do?" Kalona asked, kissing my hand.

"Make love to me Kalona." He smiled that seductive Kalona smile and in an instant had me on his bed and he was hovering over me.

"Are you sure my love?" He asked excitement in his voice.

"Yes I'm positive, make love to me." His lips crashed down onto mine and I moaned into his mouth. I just wanted a release and clearly Stark wasn't going to give it to me, he was too busy with _her. _I dug my nails into Kalona's back at the thought of Stark with Rose, making him groan.

"Kalona, I need you inside of me," I kissed his neck.

"My Zoey, I must be inside of you," He responded, ripping off my shirt and bra and devouring my now naked breasts.

I moaned and started undoing his jeans button and zipper. Kalona pushed them the rest of the way down, revealing his lack of underwear and then he pushed my pants and panties down, kissing all the way down to my core. He groaned.

"Kalona, I need you so bad," I breathed, ragged.

"I don't want to hurt you love, so if I do let me know," I nodded and he nuzzled my neck before plunging into me. I screamed out and he froze, waiting for me to adjust to him. I nodded when I was ready and he started thrusting once more. And then...

...Stark ran into the room, arrow notched.

"Zoey?" He asked, disbelieving at seeing me in such a compromising position with the enemy.

"Stark I—" I stopped when Kalona growled.

"Leave us!!" Stark's eyes narrowed, he looked at me with disgust before slamming the door.

_No! What am I doing?_ But I couldn't stop, I was too overtaken with the pleasure Kalona was giving me.

* * *

Stark's POV

I carried Rose to the infirmary, she hadn't passed out yet, but she kept asking for Dimitri. It hurt that she wanted him, but it was understandable since the last time she had seen him he looked dead, but it still hurt my heart. I looked down at her, her head buried in my chest. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, strong, brave, loyal, trusting, honest and she was kinda badass.

"Stark..." She spoke into my chest.

"Yes Rose?" I asked her, looking down at her with concern. She met my gaze.

"Did you mean it when you said, or thought, that, you know, that you...love me?" she said the '_love me'_ part as a breath.

"I meant it, but like I said before, I am in love with Zoey, but I can't understand or even guess at what I feel for you," I said honestly.

"I can relate I mean—" she stopped speaking and her eyes went wide.

"Rose, what is it?" I was worried.

"Holy fucking shit Stark!" She yelled and I laughed. "I'm bleeding!"

"Yeah, those Raven Mockers did a number on you," I growled and a wicked smile no doubt crept onto my face at the thought of revenge.

"Doesn't it bother you?" She asked.

"Of course it does! They hurt you Rose; they aren't going to get away with it." I declared.

"No, I mean my blood, shouldn't you be having a really hard time trying not to slit open my veins and drink from me?"

"I, I didn't even notice," now that I was thinking about it, I could smell it. "I guess I was so worried about you, I kinda blocked everything else out." I smiled sheepishly.

"You're worried about me?" She asked a bright smile on her pale and scratched face.

"Of course, I'll always worry about you." I kissed her forehead and finally get to the doors of the infirmary.

"Ugh!" She groaned. "Another infirmary? I might as well live in one!" I laughed at her. "Shut the fuck up Stark," she said amusement in her voice.

_Stark_, she was using the imprint bond now. _Is Dimitri going to be okay?_

_I don't know Rose, you were my only concern I didn't check on him, but Darius and Erik are bringing him here_

_I want to see him_

_Let's get you fixed up first, then I'll find him and if he is up for it I'll take you to him_

_Promise?_

_I promise Rose_ I kissed her cheek and laid her down on the bed.

A nurse walked in, followed by that Moroi dude, Adrian, who looked at Rose in utter concern.

"Adrian what are you doing here?" She didn't say that rudely, she was just curious.

"Lissa is healing Belikov since he has the worst injuries so I'm here to heal you," Rose sighed and he walked over, touching the marks on her face. It was strange how that innocent touch caused a jealous beast to claw its way to the surface. He pulled back and the marks were gone. _What the fuck?!_

Rose must have heard that because she turned to me and explained. "Adrian and Lissa are spirit users, they have abilities that are cool and creepy, for instance Adrian can dream walk, and he makes a habit of coming into _my_ dreams, on the other hand Lissa can heal like Adrian just did, but Liss is better at it...no offence," She said looking at Adrian, but he wasn't paying attention.

"What's up with your aura little dhampir, it's all over the place." He sounded un-eased and confused by that.

"Alot of shit has gone down Adrian, that's probably why,"

"Probably, I'll leave you too it then," He glanced at me and then back to Rose before shaking his head and leaving, the nurse following after him, why was she even in here?

"Hmmm...I don't like him," I said once the door shut with a definite _click._

"You only don't like him because he likes me," Rose said teasingly. _Fuck she could do things to me that _no_ one can, not even Zoey. What the fuck does that mean?_

Rose was looking at me meaningfully, I didn't get it. She sighed. "Can you go check on Dimitri like you promised now?"

"Oh, oh yeah, right, I'll be right back," I left and I couldn't believe how pissed off and jealous it made me when she wanted to be with him when she could have been alone with me. I walked up to the next door and walked in to see Dimitri sitting up, his head turned so he was looking out the window. As soon as he heard the door his ears must have prickled.

"Roza?" He asked hopefully, but when he saw mw he snarled. "What do _you_ want?!" He roared at me.

"_I'm _here to see if you were well enough to see Rose, but if you're going to be like that I'll tell her you aren't!" I roared right back, no doubt Rose was listening wither at the wall or in my head I didn't know.

He just glared at me. _Rose_ I said to her through our bond. _You can come in now_. Not even ten seconds later and Rose burst through the door running straight to Dimitri and kissing him everywhere on his face.

"I love you so much, I thought..." Rose broke off in a sob and Dimitri kissed her. I felt sick, this guy had a part of her I would never own, I loved Rose, but I was in love with Zoey, I didn't know what to feel toward either one of them, or who I felt a stronger love with.

I walked out of the room, not wanting to witness the happy reunion anymore. I could feel it even if I tried to shut her feelings out, I couldn't.

Then I heard a pain filled scream, Zoey's pain filled scream. I ran to where I heard it come from—Kalona's room. As I ran I notched an arrow, the screaming had stopped, but that couldn't have been good.

I barged through the door and saw something that would forever haunt me. Zoey and Kalona were on his bed, naked and having sex.

"Zoey?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing, _my Zoey_ with the enemy. _But she isn't yours_, obviously not!

"Stark I—" Kalona cut her off by growling at me.

"Leave us!!" He boomed at me, concentrating on Zoey who didn't seem to want to move. It disgusted me, I met her eyes and registered that feeling and after that I slammed the door shut behind me.

_What the fuck?! How, how could she do that? How could she do him?_ I'm sure Rose could hear all this, but I didn't care. She was with the guy she loved and I was alone, always alone. Until Becca walked past, in that moment I forgot Zoey, I forgot Rose, I forgot everything except the monster, the monster I was.

"Becca," I said seductively, she shivered in a good way.

"Hey Stark," She tilted her head, giving me a good look at her neck. "What are you doing?"

"Talking to you, but that can change," I walked up to her and kissed her neck, I heard the sharp intake of breath, all I had to do was open my mouth wider and I'd have her blood rushing into me. I prepared to take a bite when Rose's voice sounded, from behind me.

"Stark, stop!" She yelled but in her head she pleaded. _Please Stark, don't do this, if you need blood take mine._ I stepped away from Becca who looked shocked and pissed off!

"Go!" I yelled at her and she ran. I turned to Rose who was standing in the rain—when did it start raining?

"Rose, get out of there!" I yelled to her. She walked forward and I opened my arms for her, wanting to feel her in my embrace. She buried her face in my chest.

"What happened?" Ah, so she didn't know about Zoey.

"Nothing, I just need blood frequently to keep up my strength." I told her feeling better now she was here.

She stepped out of my embrace and took my hand. "Come on then, I'm not about to let you get weak," She smiled that heart stopping smile at me and I gladly followed, she led us to my room and shut the door, clicking the lock.

"Rose we—" She cut me off with a look, not a nice look.

"Stark, I get that we're imprinted and you're going to need my blood so take it, but not all of it." She warned.

"Are you sure Rose, I mean won't _he _kill me?" She knew who _he_ was.

"We talked about this, he understands but he isn't happy about it, he told me to only give you my blood if it was essential, which now I feel it is." She sat on the bed with me and swept her beautiful, dark hair back. "Go on, take it."

I leaned in and at first contact with my fangs on her skin I groaned and bit down, I knew she would enjoy this; it was what happened when we drank from our imprintees. She proved that a second later by moaning. My hand indistinctively travelled up past her stomach, cupping her breast. She moaned more at that and I groaned biting down deeper. Then I stopped, not wanting to make her weak, I licked the wound so it would seal itself and kissed the skin there. Rose and I turned to face each other at the same time and we kissed. A sweet, soft, gentle kiss, but a kiss none the less.

"Stark, we should find the others, figure out was going on," She said after—reluctantly—pulling away from me.

"Yeah, okay, come on." She took my outstretched hand and we walked. We went to the dorms first and sure enough the whole group was in one of lounges. Rose broke away from my hand and sat next to Dimitri on one of the lounges, I moved to the wall where I could see Zoey in the middle of the room.

"So this party is still going on and we're going right?" Aphrodite asked, sitting on Darius's lap.

"Yes we will, but after that it's time we devised a plan to get rid of Kalona and Neferet." Zoey responded, I snorted at that and she looked at me immediately guilty.

Aphrodite sneered at me. "I'm sorry, I forgot you were part of their fan club, by all means fuck off and go join them you worthless fuck,"

Rose's eyes narrowed. "Aphrodite, you don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Stark has every right to be here, so shut up." She looked at me and smiled, I smiled back.

"Anyway, I just found it funny that Zoey wants to get rid of Kalona when not two hours ago she was having sex with him." I accused, a cold smile turning up on my lips.

Zoey flushed and everyone else looked shocked. Rose looked at me, getting a tap on my emotions; she got up and walked to Zoey, slapping her across the face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She yelled in Zoey's face. I saw Dimitri and Darius tense, preparing to pull them off of each other if it came to that.

"What is wrong with me?! You're the one stealing my boyfriend!" Zoey accused right back.

"I'm not stealing anyone! And if you had half a brain you would see how much Stark loves you!" Heath was sitting near Zoey, glaring at Rose. _Stupid dick!_ How _dare_ he look at her like that!

"Oh really, then explain why he is always protecting you! Like the night you disappeared, _he _found you!"

"Because we're imprinted and he can tell when I'm afraid or panicked!" Rose said through clenched teeth, not realising she just told everyone we were imprinted, I also noticed all the other red fledglings had gone, even Stevie-Rae, weird.

"Oh and what did you have to be scared of!? I saw—see—you flinch whenever Kalona is mentioned, what you want to get with him too?!"

"He tried to rape me!" Rose yelled. Zoey's eyes went wide, Rose had tears ringing hers. "That's the big mystery, that's why I disappeared, he had come into my dream and somehow got me to his room, when I woke up he was there and he tried to rape me if it wasn't for Stark he would have succeeded!"

"Rose, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Zoey sounded saddened and angry.

"You didn't bother to try and find out," Rose looked over at me before walking away, Dimitri caught her hand but she shook her head, walking out into the cold, wet night. I stayed where I was, thinking she wanted to be alone.

_Stay there and don't let them follow me_

I was right.

* * *

Zoey's POV

He tried to rape her?

I watched Rose walk out and looked around the room.

"I'll be back," I said and I stormed off into the direction of Kalona's room. I got to the door and knew he wasn't alone, he was having sex. _That bastard!_

I walked in and saw Kalona on top of...Neferet!!

I cleared my throat and Kalona growled, then he saw it was me.

"Zoey, my love, I—"

"Save it!" I walked away, not wanting to yell at him when he was like _that!_

"My sweet, wait, please!" Kalona called behind me and then he snagged my wrist, pulling me into an empty classroom.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I shrieked at him.

"My sweet, I'm sorry that you saw that,"

"That's not why I came too you and it _is_ why you can't touch me...among another reason,"

"And what is this reason my love?" Kalona sounded weary.

"You, attempting to rape my friend!" I yelled at him.

Kalona sighed. "My Zoey, that was a stupid thing, I let my lust for her get the best of me, I never meant to harm her but I could not control it." He hugged me to him, enfolding me in his midnight black wings.

"Get the hell off of me!" I yelled at him. "You think you can touch me after trying to rape Rose! You think you can touch me after having sex with Neferet! Hell no!" I yelled pushing him away.

"Please love, don't be like this, be with me, we belong together," He crossed the room to me.

"No we don't! If you loved me you would want me and only me!" I yelled.

"But I do only want you, in every sense of the words!" Kalona yelled, he grabbed me around the waist and kissed me, his tongue taking possession of my mouth. I shoved against him, but it was useless and eventually I didn't want to fight back, I tangled my hands in his hair as he shoved me down on a desk. But then I heard footsteps outside the room and my mind snapped back. I pushed Kalona off of me and went to the door just as a figure appeared.

"Can I help you?" I asked the person.

"Yes, I'm looking for some people." The person said.

"Who might they be, I can help you find them," _and get the hell away from Kalona and the demented passion I feel with him._

"Sure, they are Vasilisa Dragomir, Christian Ozera, Adrian Ivashkov, Dimitri Belikov and Rosemarie Hathaway." This person announced happily.

"Who are you?" I asked not sure whether I could trust them.

"Oh sorry, my name is..."

* * *

_Bum-Bum-Bum!!!!!!_

_Who is it??_

_What's going to happen with Zoey, Rose, Stark and Kalona?_

_What will happen with Rose, Dimitri and Stark?_

_Let me tell you a whole lot of shit goes down!_

_The party is coming up and the girls go sexy!_

_Don't forget to vote on my poll if you are interested in a new VA story from me._

_Review!!_

_Xoxo _


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Okay now we get to find out who the mystery person is yay!!!_

_This chapter should be longer and next chapter is the shopping trip and the party!!_

_Don't forget, links for costumes, jewellery, dresses etc, can be found on my profile under taken._

_This chapter has Rose and Stark fluff! I'm falling for them, they would make a cute couple (is that a hint?)_

_Poll, poll, poll!!!!_

_The most popular one so far is;_

_Discovered: Rose/Dimitri- Their Secret Is Discovered, But Neither One Wants Anything Bad To Happen To The Other So They Run Away Together To Russia Where Their Relationship Will Be Accepted And Rose Meets The Belikov's... _

_If you want another one, you're going to have to vote (:_

_So here we go (:_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Rose's POV

I walked until I was sitting on a bench that was under cover since it was still raining. I had alot to think about, I mean I had just told everyone that Kalona tried to rape me, the only person that knew that was Stark.

_Stark..._

I was so confused about my feelings for him. Was it all just lust because of the imprint? Or did he really love me and did I really love him?

Sure I loved Dimitri, I loved him so much that it hurt, but with Stark it was different, I cared about him more than even Lissa, I wanted to keep him safe and I didn't want him drinking from anyone else but me.

"Mind if I sit with you?" I looked up to see Aphrodite standing next to the bench I occupied looking unsure.

"Sure, go ahead," I smiled and she smiled back sitting next to me. "Sorry I bit your head off in there, it's just that there is alot more to Stark than people around here think."

"You guys are really imprinted, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, we really are,"

"Well that sucks,"

I laughed. "You have no idea, I mean I don't hate Stark but it's so much more complicated than anything."

"Tell me about, I'm imprinted with Stevie-Rae—the country bumpkin—while I'm in love with Darius, so I half know what you're going through. I mean I am not in love with Stevie-Rae, that's just ugh! But an imprint can be complicated if you love the person your imprinted with. It's probably better if you talked to Zoey about this, because she is actually going through it, loving the guy she is imprinted with while loving someone else."

"I don't think I'll be seeking her help for a while," I said a little angrily.

"Hey, you know she would never have accused you of that if she knew,"

"I don't care about that, she can go ahead and be jealous and think I'm screwing Stark. But she knew, she _knew_ something was up with me and Kalona, she knew he had done something to me, but she ignored it, she didn't even try to figure out what had happened, she just went to him when things got tough for her and fucked him! I mean she love's Stark and Heath so much and then look what she does! And she knows he is the enemy!" I was getting pretty pissed off now, and there were angry and upset tears rolling out of my eyes and landing on my lap.

"Shit Rose, don't cry," Aphrodite pulled my head onto her shoulder. "Shhh," She rubbed my hair. "It's okay, I swear you're gonna be fine," For the mean and sarcastic demeanour both of us try and pull of, Aphrodite and I are actually caring beings, we love, we laugh, we feel and we hurt but we also comfort, which is what she was doing now, comforting me. We could actually become great friends, maybe even best friends.

_You okay Rose?_ Stark asked in my head. I nodded and then remembered he couldn't see me.

_Yeah, I'm just having a little break down, but Aphrodite is here so it's all good._

_Are you sure, I can come to you and help you or whatever you want_

_No I'm fine, I promise and I think I'll stay with Dimitri tonight_

_Oh, okay_ even in his head or mine, Stark couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

_I'm sorry Stark, but I need to figure out what I feel for you and to do that I need to know what I feel for Dimitri_

_Rose, I love you, possibly more than I love Zoey, I don't care if you don't feel the same way or if you despise me, whatever, but I just, I can't be away from you, I get anxious if you are nowhere near me_

_Stark..._

_Rose, I'm sorry, but if something happens to you and I'm not able to help, it will kill me_

_You realise how melodramatic you sound right? _

_Yes, now please stay with me_

_Are you sure your worried about me, or are you just worried about what you might feel through the imprint bond?_

_Okay I admit it, I'm more afraid of the latter but still I'm worried_

_Well, Stevie-Rae is gone, so maybe I'll just stay with Zoey again, it's closer to you so it's all good._

_Are you sure? I mean after what happened before..._

_It will be fine, okay? I'll see you later Stark._

'_Kay, love you Rosie_

_You will die a painful death if you call me that_

_Sorry_

_Love you too Starky_

_Oh shut up you!_

I laughed as our 'psychic' conversation stopped, and I realised why it stopped before I could respond. Zoey was standing in front of me with Kalona on one side and...

"Eddie!" I yelled and flung myself at him.

"Hey there Rose, how's the biggest badass at St. Vladimir's doing?" He asked as I pulled away from him.

"She is doing fine, how is the second biggest badass at St. Vladimir's doing?"

"You tell me, Christian has been with you the whole time." I smirked at him and he chuckled back.

"Come on, we'll find the others, I'm sure they can't wait to see you—which reminds me, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Kirova sent me, dunno why, I guess because I can't do field experience since Lissa is here."

"What does Lissa have to do with your field experience?"

"She was who I was assigned too, you got Ozera."

I groaned. "Well it's better than Jesse or Ralf,"

"Anyone, even Ivashkov, is better than Jesse or Ralf,"

"You got that right, especially with the shit Jesse pulled last spring,"

"The rumours?"

"The rumours," it was then that I realised we were still standing with Zoey, Kalona and Aphrodite. "Uh, Aphrodite, Edison Castile, or Eddie, Eddie this is Aphrodite,"

He offered her his friendly, warm and welcoming smile. "Love god? Nice." I looked at him, wondering how the fuck he knew that. Aphrodite laughed a little, while Zoey smiled at me sadly and Kalona was trying to avoid looking at me.

"So, any new gossip at the academy I should know about?" I asked Eddie who was now sitting on the bench Aphrodite and I had occupied.

"Well, apparently you are engaged to Ivashkov and your having his baby," Eddie looked at me, worried he might set me off. Instead I burst out laughing and fell to the floor rolling around unable to control the snorts and giggles erupting from me. "Rose, you okay? Normally a rumour like this would have you on a head hunt," Eddie asked a little concerned, but I kept laughing. I think it was because a rumour was so...normal.

I got up slowly and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Sorry, that was just, I don't, well let's just say that if you had been in my shoes the last week you'd know why that was so fucking funny." He chuckled at that.

"I'd never want to be in your shoes Hathaway," I grinned at him and he grinned back.

"C'mon, let's go and find the rest of them," Eddie nodded and grabbed his duffle bag. "You guys need anything else?" I asked the three others that were still standing there.

"Actually Rose, I was thinking that you and Lissa need to get to my room tonight so we can have a girlie kind of night, and decide what we're going to wear to this party." Aphrodite replied.

"Sure, I'll find her and leave Eddie with sparky,"

"Sparky?" Zoey asked confused.

"It's one of many nicknames for Christian; there is also fire boy, pyro, emo boy, dickhead, ass face, fuck wit—" Eddie cut me off by punching me softly. I glared at him.

"Admit it, Christian is a bit of a fuck wit," I said to Eddie.

"Christian saved your life Rose," He said seriously, I rolled my eyes.

"And because of that I have to what? Be nice to him? That just plain sucks!"

Eddie laughed. "Guess not, but you can dull down the names,"

I pretended to think about that. "Nope!" I called walking away to where I could sense Lissa, still in the lounge.

"Rose, how you do even know where she is?" Eddie asked, not moving.

I tapped my forehead for good measure. "Lissa tracking device, remember?" Then we walked off to the lounge and I was pretty sure that Aphrodite, Kalona and Zoey were following us.

"Eddie!!" Lissa yelled merrily, running up to Eddie and throwing her arms around him.

"Lissa!!" Eddie yelled back, hugging her. I looked over and saw one of the twins—Erin—giving Eddie a very suggestive look.

Everyone was still in here, so introductions were necessary.

"Guys this is Eddie another kick ass novice from St Vladimir's,"

"Hathaway, you really have a way with words, look I'm even blushing." Eddie rolled his eyes at me and I just smiled back at him. I felt a stab of jealousy through the imprint.

_Oh please stop being so god damned jealous_

Stark smirked at me.

"So Eddie, this is Darius," I pointed to the people as I said their names. "Heath, Zoey, Damien, Shaunee, Erin and Stark," He knew who the rest were.

Eddie leaned in closer to whisper in my ear. "What about the dude with the wings?"

"Oh I'm sorry how rude," I pointed to Kalona. "That is dick face, you don't need to acknowledge his presence, he's just another asshole." Kalona growled a little and I saw Zoey put her hand on his arm._ That dumb fucking bitch!_ Which reminded me, "Hey, where's the other guy, Erik?" I asked and I saw Zoey flinch.

_What was that about?_ I asked Stark, who also saw Zoey's reaction.

_You weren't the only one that was nearly raped_ I gasped

_So Erik really did try to rape her?_

_Yeah, did you think she was lying?_

_Well, I thought, maybe she...maybe I thought she was...a little_

Stark shook his head at me, but a small smile played on his lips and then I heard a low growl and looked over and saw Dimitri glaring at Stark.

_Stark! Stop being such a flirt!_

_Flirt, what the fuck are you talking about?_

_Well whatever you're doing is pissing Dimitri off!_

_Breathing? Well excuse me for living_

I laughed out loud at that and then hid it with a cough, not that anyone was fooled. I looked over and saw Stark trying to stifle his snickers.

_Stark, don't do that! Now everyone is looking at me funny_

_Sorry babe couldn't help it_

_Stark, promise me something_ I was being serious now

_What?_

_If you ever need blood, come to me_

_Why?_

_It pisses me off and makes me jealous thinking of you doing _that_ with someone else_

_Okay Rose, if I need blood I'll come to you_

_Good boy_. I smiled at him and then I felt a cool breeze blow over my face, I was about to yell 'What the fuck?' when the 'wind' spoke, in Zoey's voice.

'_I have to speak to you, follow me'_ I looked over at her and saw her look at me and then turn to start walking away. I followed.

_Rose, where are you going?_ Stark was worried, always worried.

_Just, just stay there okay?_

_Fine_. I could tell he didn't like leaving me, well too bad!

I followed Zoey until we came to our dorm room. I closed the door and sat on my bed as Zoey sat on hers.

We sat there silently, not knowing what to say or how to say it.

"Rose, I'm sorry, I had no idea he did that to you, if I had known, I don't know, I would have...done something," Zoey said, speaking into the silence.

"Zoey, I'm sorry that I've been kind of stealing Stark away, but he is very protective of me, he didn't even want me coming here to talk to you because he was too far away and he is only downstairs, I never intended for this to happen, so can we just forget it and be friends again?"

Zoey smiled at me. "I'd like that," We got up and hugged.

"Okay, so we need to get the girls and get to Aphrodite's room, right?" Zoey nodded and we got up, my arm linked through hers, and walked back to the lounge to get the girls.

"Afro, ready for this girl's night!" Zoey called as we made our way down the stairs, I kept my arm loped through hers and was utterly pissed off when she stopped and I was standing right next to Kalona and he was looking at me.

As Zoey and Aphrodite had a mini spat, I tried _very_ hard not to look at him even though I knew he was looking at me.

"What?" I growled at him, Stark and Dimitri were watching us so if he tried something he would have to deal with the pissed off Russian and the murderous imprinted vampire.

"Rose, I am sorry for what I did to you, my lust got the better of me and I cannot believe I would do that, I have been trying to fix my ways in order to keep Zoey in my life and no matter what I did in my past, it is no longer who I am." I looked at him, he looked sincere enough but I wasn't fooled.

"Zoey may believe you, but I sure as hell don't!" I whisper yelled at him. Stark growled in my head, he was obviously eavesdropping on my conversation with Kalona.

_Stark calm the fuck down, I can handle this!_

_Fuck no, I'm not calming down! _

_Oh yes you fucking will!_

_Rose, he fucking hurt you no way will I ever let that happen again!_

_He isn't trying to hurt me now..._

_That isn't the point!_ Stark's eyes were narrowed, his jaw clenched.

"Kalona, is it okay if we go shopping tomorrow to get clothes for the party?" Zoey fluttered her eyelashes at him. _She's milking this for all it's worth!_

Kalona's breathing seemed to be a bit laboured as he looked into Zoey's eyes. I rolled my eyes, even a fallen angel like Kalona wasn't immune to the flirtations of a beautiful girl.

"Yes that will be fine, you'll just need to be protected,"

I chimed in. "Dimitri can come, he is a guardian,"

"And Darius since he is a warrior," Aphrodite added.

I would have said Stark, but I remembered he couldn't go out in the sunlight.

_Sorry, I wish you could come_

_Rose, there is no sun, it's an ice storm, so if you want me to come then I will_

_No! What if something happens?! What if the sun does come out!? No! You are staying right here!_

_While you're out there without me?! Hell no, I'm coming with you!_

_Son of a bitch!_

_Damn straight babe_

_Oh shut up!_

"And Stark, since the sun won't be making itself known he can also accompany us," I said and Stark grinned at me.

Dimitri looked pissed the fuck off! He got up and left, I would have followed him but I thought better of it, he should think about this, if he does love me enough to be with me in spite of the imprint.

Everyone was looking at me like they were waiting for me to bolt after him, but he needed time to understand and accept the bind between me and Stark.

"What? He just needs to be alone, okay, so don't worry about it." I spoke non chalantly, but I felt so terrible for putting Dimitri through this, and though I haven't known him that long, I can't imagine not having Stark in my life.

_I can't imagine my life without you either. _Stark said in my head, he was looking at me so lovingly I felt a pang of guilt towards Dimitri.

_Hey, quit eavesdropping my thoughts_ I smirked at him and he smirked back.

_Well don't make them so loud_

_Stay out of my head_

_No_

He was such a stubborn jackass sometimes.

_I heard that_

_Well, see what happens when you eavesdrop _

"Ready to go now, Rose?" Aphrodite asked, standing in front of me. I realised that Kalona was gone. _Good riddance!_

"Sure, Ready Liss?" I asked, I hadn't spoken to Lissa in so long, I felt bad but honestly I was going through some shit.

"Sure," She kissed Christian good night; I looked at Stark who was looking at me.

_Stay safe_ he said

_Back at you_

_If you need anything, just tell me, 'kay? _

_Okay, good night_

_Sweet dreams. Love you Rose_

_Love you too Stark._

I turned and walked with the twins, Aphrodite, Zoey and Lissa, feeling confused about everything. I knew I loved them both, but who did I love more? Did it matter? Who was I going to be with? And who was going to be hurt in the process?

We got changed into sleeping gear and went to Aphrodite's room where she had mattresses, pillows and blankets laid down on the floor. Like all sleepovers she had junk food and fizzy drink. I had my plastic cup of coke and a snickers bar when we started talking about the party.

"What should we wear?" Zoey was asking, she was next to me on the bed with Aphrodite on the other side, Lissa practically screamed jealousy...that's it!

"I've got it!" I yelled making them all jump. "Sorry," I muttered.

"Got what?" the twins asked.

"What we can wear!" They all looked at me expectantly.

"Well go on," Aphrodite said.

"Each of us has a guy we like right?" The twins looked at me like I had lost my damn mind, so I decided to let them know they weren't fooling anyone. "Shaunee you aren't making it a secret by the way you look at Adrian ya know and Erin as soon as you saw Eddie I swear your tongue flopped out of your mouth." Their eyes were downcast.

"I don't get it," Zoey said.

"We dress up, in costumes, sexy costumes,"

Aphrodite grinned slyly. "Sexy costumes? I like it!"

"But we have a problem," Lissa said. When we all just stared she continued. "Three of those guys are shopping with us." Shit, she was right.

"That can be easily avoided." Everyone looked at Shaunee now. "Just say we need to shop alone because we have 'woman issues' and we would rather not shop for those particular things in front of them." She said it like it was obvious.

"That's exactly what I was thinking twin!" Erin said.

"Before anything, let's decide on costumes for each of us," Zoey said, think of her costume.

"Cliché' I know but I'm so going as the sexy French maid!" Aphrodite let us all know not to steal that from her with an icy glare.

"I'm going as a devil, it totally suit's me." I told them and they nodded, still thinking.

"Tinkerbelle for me!" Zoey said after a minute of thinking.

"I'm so going as a sexy Santa's helper, since I love Christmas," Shaunee said.

"I'm thinking snow white," Lissa said, and that left Erin, who was looking at me.

"Angel," She said and I smirked. Angel and Devil, excellent combination!

The rest of the night consisted of eating and drinking junk, sex talks and a plan to play spin the bottle tomorrow night with the boys. Fun!

When everyone else was asleep I found myself unable to fall into the sweet, black abyss that was sleep. I was right near the window with Lissa next to me.

_Rose why are you still awake? _I smiled; I knew he would still be up. I wonder if he misses me the same way as I miss him. _Damn it Rose!_ I said to myself, no doubt he heard.

_Can't sleep, why are you still up? _Maybe my stupid thoughts woke him up.

_I missed you sleeping by my side._ God damn it! Why couldn't I have imprinted with an asshole!

_Well I could find Erik and he could try your blood_. I tried not to laugh out loud.

_Stark, why are you so sweet?_

_I don't know you must bring out that side of me. Usually I'm a cocky son of a bitch_

_You still are_

_Thanks, your words are so kind_

_Well I can admit that I'm sweet and sour at the same time_

_That's a lie...since when were you sweet?_

_Oh shut up!_

_Hey Rose, think you can look out the window?_

_Stark it's very creepy to watch people sleep_

_I'm not watching, I'm waiting now look!_

I sighed and got up. Looking down I saw Stark standing below the window with a fucking rose in his hand!

_Ugh! That is so...Ugh! A rose, really?_

_You'll have to see, now get your sexy ass down here before I break in_ I saw him wink.

_Your ass better pray this window doesn't squeak...Oh my god, please tell me you haven't already checked!_

_No, I'm not a stalker Rose_

_And yet you are outside the window of a room containing six girls, that's creepy_

_Shut up and get down here! _I smirked at congratulated myself for making him impatient.

I saw that the window was unlocked and began pushing it up and if anyone asked I would say I got hot, but luckily it didn't make a sound. As soon as it was pushed all the way up I grabbed my ugg boots, slipped them on and slipped one leg out the window. It wasn't very high up but still it would hurt if I fell. I had my feet on the window sill and bent down, holding onto the pipe that was there so I could balance myself while I slipped out of the window, closing it behind me. I looked down, bracing myself.

_I'm fast, so if you fall I'll catch you_

_Yet another cliché_

_Babe, just hurry up_, I was shocked, he was whining.

_Don't rush me!_

I inched across to where some vines that looked climbable were growing on the wall. I grabbed one and started climbing down; I lost my balance and fell backwards. Stark, true to his word, caught me and fell backwards, with me landing on top of him. We laughed at my clumsiness and then I got up dragging him with me and shivered. It was _fucking_ freezing out here and me being the fuckwit that I am was only wearing a tank top and some cotton pyjama bottoms.

"Rose, you absolute fucking idiot! Why the fuck didn't you put a jacket on?!" I don't even think he was eavesdropping then.

"I guess it hadn't occurred to me," Stark shook his head and removed his leather jacket.

"Don't worry, the cold doesn't bother me, just put this on." He wrapped the coat around me and in that movement I leaned forward involuntarily and our lips met. I was shocked and I think he was too, but we had no intention of pulling back, I tangled my fingers in his hair while he wrapped his arms around my waist pressing me closer. He groaned low in his throat and that sound did things to my body I didn't know could be done. Stark pulled back, picking up _that_ rose from the ground. I made a small noise of protest from the lack of contact.

He smiled at me and handed me the rose, when I just stared he spoke. "It's a box; it's what is inside it." I took it from him then and opened the top and saw a beautiful ring. I immediately noted it was _not_ for that particular finger but for my index one. This ring had a gold back and the stones looked like rose's, and I normally hate rose stuff, but this was so beautiful and it was from Stark, I wasn't giving it back, I intended to keep it.

"Stark, it's beautiful," I looked up into his eyes to see him smiling down at me. He took the ring from me and slipped it onto my finger, kissing the ring before straightening back up.

"Well it's even more beautiful now that you're wearing it."

_That was cheesy _

_I know but it was also true_

_I don't like cheesy_

_Well you do now_

I grinned at him and he smiled back. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I mean, I loved Stark I didn't doubt that now, but Dimitri...I didn't know what I felt anymore and it was too much to think of now.

"How did you get this?" I asked, realising that I had not seen him leave.

"Well Rose, there is this little thing called the internet," He was mocking me. _That asshole!_

"I know what the internet is jerk off,"

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty to me." He grinned that sexy as hell crooked grin at me and I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck and smooshing his lips to mine. Stark responded instantly and his tongue ran along my bottom lip, trying to gain entry which I allowed. I moaned at the feel of our tongues clashing together.

"Rose..." Stark whispered against my lips.

"I should go, they'll be up soon and if I'm not there, messy, but I'm not going in through the window,"

"I'll walk you there then." Stark took my hand and entwined our fingers and in that moment I forgot about Dimitri and Zoey and only saw Stark.

We walked in silence to Aphrodite's room, I still had the ring box and the ring was on my finger.

Stark kissed me at the door and recited Shakespeare—something I had bothered to pay attention too—it was from Romeo and Juliet and I couldn't help but giggle as I realised it was Juliet's line he was reciting to me.

"_Good Night, Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow_."

Though he spoke those words, I found myself looking into his thoughts, were he was thinking a different quote from R&J.

_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! / For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night. _

I looked up at him and cupped his cheek, tears in my eyes and then I leaned in and kissed him softly, sweetly...lovingly.

_Goodnight love_. I said to him, opening the—for some reason that I didn't think about—unlocked door. He looked astonished at me calling him love, but it was true, I loved him I just didn't know how much.

_Goodnight my beautiful Rose_

I smiled and went back to bed, dreaming of Stark and the way he looked at me, the way he looked at me, the exact way that Dimitri did.

What the fuck was I going to do?

* * *

_Holy spaghetti oh's!_

_I wrote over 4000 words!!_

_Yay me!_

_So I want you to __**really**__ think about this from reading this not the actual books who do you prefer?_

_Rose/Dimitri or Rose/Stark_

_Zoey/Stark or Zoey/Kalona_

_Just from this _

_Let me know, because I know what happens but I'm having second thoughts and your choice could change this_

_Link to the ring and ring box on my profile_

_Review!!_

_Xoxo _


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: **__Hey All!!_

_So the next couple of chapters are going to be alot of fun, the shopping trip, the dance and spin the bottle featuring; Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Shaunee, Erin, Damien, Adrian, Zoey, Aphrodite, Darius and Stark with Kalona watching in case someone gets out of hand with __**his**__ Zoey [Just a bit creepy]. Fun, right?_

_There should be more Dimitri/Rose fluff in this chapter compared to the Stark/Rose fluff in the last one._

_But I really love Rose/Stark (even though I am a diehard Dimka/Roza fan) _

_So links to the costumes and jewellery (whatever) on my profile._

_Here we go_

_R&R_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Stark's POV

_Goodnight love_. She said to me, opening the door to Aphrodite's room. I was stunned, she called me love.

_Goodnight my beautiful Rose_ I saw her smile and I smiled back as she shut the door. I was ecstatic; I practically ran to my room but stopped when I got a sudden burst of pain. I cried out, not knowing what to do.

_Rose_ I tried calling in my head, but it wasn't working. I cried out again, this time I cried out her name, but it wasn't she who came it was Dimitri, her Russian lover.

"What happened?" He asked, completely serious.

The pain stopped and I cried out in joy, leaping up. "It happened, didn't it?" I asked of no one in particular. I saw that Darius had also turned up.

"You have completed the change," Darius said in awe. "Come we will take you to Dragon Lankford he can be trusted." Darius and I ran to Dragon but all I could think of was Rose, and the way she would look at me when she saw my completed mark.

* * *

Rose's POV

We all woke up and the same time which was freaky to say the least. We had brought bags with toiletries and clothes and we each took showers last night in our rooms so world war three wouldn't break out.

We headed down to the lounge where we were met by Darius, Dimitri, Stark and Kalona. Wait—Kalona!?

"There is a car ready for you all and I will expect you back before sun down, if not I will send my children looking for you, are we clear?" Kalona asked looking at us.

"Crystal," I sneered at him while walking over to Dimitri and taking his hand. I could feel Stark's jealous gaze, I could hear his jealous thoughts but I didn't care, I had to figure this thing out and I needed to know if my love for Dimitri was still as strong, if his touch still affected me as much as it used to. Dimitri leaned down, pressing his lips to mine and I eagerly responded feeling the electric buzz I always felt with him. His tongue explored my mouth as mine massaged his; I had my hands tangled in his hair while his arms were wrapped around my waist, lifting me slightly. I didn't care that other people were in the room, this kiss was all I cared about then, and Stark had to fuck it up.

_Rose! What are you doing?!_

_Making out with my Russian lover!_

_Rose, we are leaving so retract your tongue and move!_

I groaned and pulled myself from Dimitri who made a small noise of protest also. I saw the surprised looks on everyone's faces but my eyes were fixed on Stark, whom I was glaring dangerously at.

_I don't recall interrupting you when you were having sex with Zoey!_ I screamed at him.

_You would have if you felt the way you do now towards me!_ He yelled back.

_For fuck sake! I'm in love with Dimitri, deal with it!_ I took Dimitri's hand and led him over to where Zoey was walking outside.

We loaded into the hummer—Kalona would not be joining us thank god! Darius would be driving so Aphrodite called shot gun. The twins sat together with Lissa and Zoey, Stark, Dimitri and I crowded the back.

"So Rose, what were you thinking of getting?" Zoey asked she knew damn well what I was wearing but she was doing it to tease the boys, I obliged.

"I think something small, tight and red, with some killer heels." Zoey and I giggled while Dimitri groaned. I was on his lap, Zoey next to us and Stark on her other side.

"How about you?" I asked her, trying to get a reaction from Stark, hoping he still loved Zoey.

"Short and green," Zoey answered simply, she seemed disappointed that Stark hadn't reacted...if she only knew.

_Fuck what is she trying to do to me?_

_Get your attention idiot! _

_That's gonna be hard with what you said you were wearing_

_Well I can't help that I was born and grew up to be this incredibly sexy being you see before you_

_You're so humble_

_Damn straight babe_

_Oh so now __**I'm **__babe, I thought that was my nickname for you because I can't call you Rosie?_

_You can call me sweetheart or babe or hot stuff_

_A new name for every day of the week!!_

_Exactly!!_

Dimitri then absorbed my attention by playing with my fingers, my eyes widened as I realised I still had Stark's ring on.

"This is pretty, where'd you get it?" Dimitri asked playing with the ring.

I was about to lie when Zoey spoke up. "I got it for her," I looked at her in shock and realised she had just been talking to Stark. "I was online the other day and saw it, I bought it thinking I could give it to her for her birthday but then we got into the mini fight so it was more of an apology present...which now means I have to buy you something completely different for your birthday." Zoey smiled at me and I smiled gratefully back.

"Well it suits you, a rose ring for Roza," Dimitri smiled at me and kissed me softly and sweetly.

_Roza? _Stark asked in my head, cocking an eyebrow when I looked over at him.

_You're not the only one with a nickname for me_

_Clearly_

_Would you stop being so jealous!_

_Nope! _He actually popped the 'p' in his head.

All was silent and then I finally _looked_ at Stark and noticed something.

"Stark, what happened to your mark?!" I yelled out, making people flinch.

"Holy poopie!" Zoey yelled and I laughed. I mean poopie, really?

"Finally you all notice, what do I need a sign or something?" Stark shook his head clearly exasperated at our lack of looking at him.

"Sorry, but I was distracted looking at Dimitri, I mean who wouldn't be," Dimitri tickled me and I giggled. "Dimitri! Don't tickle me!" I whined and he grinned.

_Get your hands off of her!!_

_Stark __**he**__ can't hear you __**I**__ can_

_Sorry..._ He didn't sound sorry.

"Back to your forehead, what happened?"

"Well I was walking to my room when this pain suddenly hit me and I doubled over, Dimitri found me, after I cried out—" Dimitri cut him off.

"Rose's name," He growled.

"What?" I asked him.

"He cried out _your _name." Dimitri wasn't happy about that.

"Well, because we're imprinted sweetheart, which means he was obviously yelling for me in his head, and it came out of his mouth," I said, rubbing his chest.

"Yeah because I was in pain!" Stark was eyeing Dimitri's hand on the small of my back like he could set it on fire. "_Anyway_," He continued. "When the pain died down, I knew I had completed the change and then Darius showed up and took me to Dragon where I had to undergo something after completing the change." He didn't elaborate on that part.

"So...short, tight and red huh Rose?" Zoey asked, speaking into the silence.

"Yeah, but, uh, do you guys mind if you leave us alone for a little while?" I asked looking at Stark and Dimitri, knowing the rest of the people in the hummer were listening.

"Why?" Stark asked, clearly not going to say yes.

"Well, we need to buy some...women things," Zoey said awkwardly.

"Women things?" Dimitri questioned, he was so cute when he was confused.

"You know, for that _time_," I emphasized the word but he still looked confused. "Periods!" I said exasperated. Dimitri's eyes widened.

"Oh...uh sure, I guess we can leave you for that but we'll have to keep connected." Dimitri said after gaining back his composure.

"Well give me a walkie-talkie and problem solved." I answered for him, reaching into his pants pocket to pull out the walkie talkie.

_Rose, why is your hand down his pants?!_ Stark yelled in my head. I shook my head and rolled my eyes before taking out the talkie and waving it in front of Stark.

_Idiot_ I told him, he scowled.

We arrived at the small mall in Tulsa and all of us immediately ran out of the hummer, eager to get our costumes.

"Rose!" Dimitri's stern voice yelled, I turned and ran back to where he, Stark and Darius were standing.

"Comrade?" I asked.

"When will you ever stop calling me that?" He asked in a playful tone.

"When I feel like it...so never!" I said, winking at him.

He sighed shaking his head at me with a small smile on his lips. "Rose, what am I going to do with you?"

"I know what I _want_ to do with you," I unleashed my man eating smile on him; I saw Stark scowl and shoot Dimitri a very envious look.

"I'll let you handle that," and then all playfulness left his face and voice. "Just remember if you get into any trouble, call me."

"You got it Guardian Belikov." He shook his head at me again before leaning down to kiss me quickly on the lips.

"Be careful," He whispered against my lips.

"Always," I whispered back, pressing my lips to his jaw before walking back over to my group.

We made a plan that morning on how we were going to get to the store we needed to get to. Since the guys had decided to stick together since Dimitri was the only one with a walkie talkie _and_ they were going to stay within distance the Wal-Mart we were supposed to be going to, we had to make a run for it. So, as soon as I reached my friends I looked at each of them and counted with my fingers—praying Stark wasn't eavesdropping—and once we got to three we spun around and _ran!_ I heard the calls of Stark and Dimitri, I heard Darius yelling for Aphrodite, but we kept running, I was in the lead and I could hear the other's behind me. I reached the shop and dove inside, Zoey following close behind me with the twins on her trail. Aphrodite and Lissa came running in a few seconds later and we slammed the door shut.

"Rose!" I heard his angry voice over the talkie.

"Comrade, just let us have our fun okay!" I yelled back.

"Fine, but we are waiting _outside_ the shop."

"Fine, but if you take one peek at what we are trying on I. Will. Hurt. You." I said seriously and then I added. "And _Stark_," I waited for him to answer.

"Yes Rose?" his voice came from the talkie.

"Stay. Out. Of. My. Head!" I yelled down the talkie.

"You got it babe!" He yelled back.

"Oh fuck off!" I yelled and then shoved the talkie into the pocket of my hoodie.

The girls fanned out in the strangely large costume shop, while Zoey walked up to me.

"So you gonna tell me the story about the ring?" She asked, looking at a fairy costume and crinkling her nose in displeasure.

"No story, Stark bought me a ring," I shrugged. "That's it I guess." I didn't really know what else to say.

Zoey considered this before nodding. "Rose can I talk to you about something?" She asked.

"You can talk to me about anything Zoey," And I meant that.

She smiled at me. "I don't think I love Stark anymore." That stumped me.

"But in the hummer you were trying to get his attention," I said confused.

"I know but, I think I'm falling in love with Kalona."

I sucked in a sharp, shocked breath. "_What? _How? I, you can't be falling for Kalona!" I whisper yelled.

"Why not, he's changed and I know what he did to you was wrong but I believe that he has control over his lust now."

"Zoey, I don't know...If you can trust him I guess we're going to have too, but remember he is the enemy."

"I know that and I feel awful for everything I have put Stark through, but I think that now he has you he'll be okay."

"Zoey, he isn't going to have me forever." I stated.

Her brow crinkled in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm in love with Dimitri, nothing is going to change that and though I do have feelings for Stark, he won't ever be in my heart the same way Dimitri is."

"I think he knows that, but as long as you're in his life he'll be okay."

"Zoey, I have to go back to school sometime and then I'm going to be a guardian, Stark won't—can't—be a part of that." I never thought I would be so disappointed to have to say that.

"But the imprint..." Zoey trailed off confused.

"Look, I don't know what I'm going to do about any of this so why don't we just shop and concentrate on having fun." I said smiling at her.

She returned the smile. "Okay, and I think I can see the perfect outfit for you," And with that we linked arms and walked over to a very short red dress.

**********

Once we were back at school we were welcomed by Kalona and Neferet. Kalona smiled sweetly and lovingly as soon as he saw Zoey, but Nefert dealt out glares to us all.

"Well thank the goddess you are all still safe," Her voice was cold and sharp. _Bitch_ was my immediate thought.

"Yes it is great that we're all alive ya-da, ya-da, ya-da...now if you don't mind we'll be going." I said grabbing my bag I was about to walk past the bitch when Stark grabbed my wrist and yanked me back against him.

"Rose, don't push her," He whispered in my ear. I looked into his eyes and saw the worry there and then I looked back to see Neferet smiling evilly at me, like I was a small bug she could easily squish.

"Miss Hathaway I presume, your reputation precedes you, but I am not familiar with all of your terms so would you care to explain the term 'blood whore' and what it has to do with your future?"

_She did not just go there!_ I growled and lunged for her but Stark grabbed me around the waist holding me back.

"You fucking bitch!" I screamed at Neferet, struggling against Stark's grip.

"Rose, calm down _please_," Stark pleaded with me.

_Fine_ I said back to him through the bond we shared. I relaxed in his hold and Stark carried me past Neferet and towards the doors leading to the dorms. She smiled at me and I growled back. Stark carried me into the building and as soon as those doors closed I shoved him off of me. No one else was in here yet, and my anger knew no limits.

"Rose..." Stark reached towards me, obviously he was going to try and calm me down.

I stepped back from his touch. "Don't touch me!" I yelled at him and I could tell that those three words hurt him but at that moment I didn't care, I needed to take my anger out on someone or something and he was right there. "Nothing gives you the right to touch me!" I said menacingly.

Stark eyes were clouded with pain but he didn't get a chance to say anything out loud since the group came in then, Dimitri wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, but that didn't stop him from using the imprint bond.

_Rose I know you're angry so I'm not going to take that seriously_

_Well you should! _

_Rose stop taking your anger out on me!_

_I'm not taking shit out on you!_ But really, I was. _Don't touch me ever again!_

_You don't mean that_

_YES I DO!!_

_Rose calm the hell down for goddess sake!_

_Oh bite me!_

_Gladly_ Stark smirked at me and I tried hard to fight the grin that slowly spread across my face. _Damn him, why couldn't I stay mad!!_

_Because I'm so hot_

"Oh shut up," I realised I said that out loud and everyone gave me confused looks and I realised that Kalona had been talking. "Not you fuck wit," I said walking past him and going to Zoey's room to change.

I was such a mess, why couldn't I just be in love with one guy; that would make this situation a whole lot easier.

_Maybe you are only in love with one, but you don't know which one_ That didn't sound like my thinking voice, nor did it sound like Stark, it sounded like

My eyes locked with a dark pair.

Zoey!

* * *

_Whoop!_

_Okay, so I know I keep writing in Rose's POV but she is going through some shit but next chapter will be a mixture of POV's and should be a long one._

_Links to the costumes are featured on my profile, check 'em out!!_

_Next one will be a fun one _

_Review!!_

_Xoxo_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:**__ Hey All!_

_So this will be a bundle of emotions chapter with fluff, fun and jealousy hehe Long chapter, sorry to those who prefer short one's but I had 4 POV's to write (one is very short compared to the rest) into this one during the dance and then I did a third person writing during the spin the bottle game Okay? _

_So only three of you want Rose/Stark and a few want Zoey/Kalona or Zoey/Stark, hmmmm..... Once you read this a few of you will be angry (but which few?)_

_Warning Lemons!_

_AND OMG I have 101 reviews for this!!!! I'm ecstatic I love getting your reviews because it encourages me so much! So thank you all for your reviews!!_

_Since I am back at school now, it will take me longer to update, sorry and to all of my Spirit Bound readers the sequel will be up when I am up to the final chapter's of this and about chapter 20 of Stolen Heart (maybe sooner)_

_So here we go with the party and stuff yay!_

_TWITTER: _/CloudedxMind for updates, extracts Etc.

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Zoey's POV

Rose and I were getting ready in our room, I knew she knew that I was able to speak to her in her head but it took a hell of alot of element power with spirit, air and earth to achieve that. She hadn't questioned me on it and I didn't really mind, she would talk when she was ready.

We had done our hair and make-up and Rose was just putting her horns on when there was a knock on the door. I looked over at her. "I'll get it," I said, hoping it wasn't one of the guys.

Nope, it was Aphrodite.

"Zoey, you look downright fucking hot!" She exclaimed while barging into my room, whacking me on the forehead with her feather duster.

"Oh please, come in." I shook my head and Rose snickered. I was so thankful that I met Rose, she didn't judge, though she hated the idea that I may be in love with Kalona, she wouldn't tell me not to do it she let me make my own decisions and I was grateful for that.

"Rose that Russian's gonna have a hard time staying calm with you looking like that." Aphrodite hugged Rose quickly. I had to admit we did look hot, I mean Rose wearing her short, frilly red dress adorned with fishnets, black and red high heels and a mini pitch fork and horns, her long brown/black hair hanging down her shoulders nearly at her waist. Aphrodite had her blonde locks in waves her little maid's hat sitting atop her head, her feather duster in hand. She had black heels with stockings and her maid's uniform was short, tight, revealing. As for me I had my little Tinkerbelle dress on, green, short and a little tight showing my curves, I had the green headband and my hair was up in a messy bun I was wearing sandals and had a pair of wings—that will please Kalona—on my back. We were each wearing little, but enough, make-up and we were now waiting for the other three girls.

When they arrived, Lissa wearing her snow white costume, Erin in her angel one—Kalona will love that one too—and Shaunee in her Santa's little helper costume—not the dog from _the Simpsons_—we headed to the rec room, where the party/dance was being held. The guys were already there and all we had to do was wait for the right song to come on and what do ya know, the song that is on when we arrive is none other than _Diva by Beyonce'._

"It's now or never," Rose said looking at us all, though I had a feeling she was telling Stark to but out of her head.

So we gritted our teeth and opened the doors and all eyes turned to the six of us, looking as sexy as hell!

I looked around and saw Erik—I repressed a shudder, something about his behaviour doesn't add up—Dimitri, Darius, Stark, Adrian, Heath, Eddie and Kalona with their mouths hanging open. I looked straight into Kalona's eyes and he looked back, his eyes glazed over with lust. I smirked. "Hey guys I'm gonna disappear for a while but remember spin the bottle in the lounge, we'll meet here at the end with our guys, right?" I asked them all; they nodded eyes on their own prey.

I left them and walked over to where Kalona was standing alone staring at me, the students were all fanned out grinding to the beat of the music.

"Hello," I greeted him smiling brightly. He looked down at me for a moment and then gained back his composure and his lips tilted into a sly smile.

"Hello there my love; if I may be so blunt as to say you look delicious and I'm having a hard time controlling myself." I grinned, happy that I had this effect on him. We were just looking into each other's eyes when _it_ happened. And by _it_ I mean Neferet showing her face and draping her fingers across Kalona's chest, which was covered for once. I eyed those fingers, imagining invoking fire and burning them off.

"Kalona love, come dance with me," Neferet purred like a horny teenager. I looked at Kalona in time to see him nod and walk off with Neferet, yet he was staring at me the whole time. _He's trying to make me jealous! Two can play at that game!_ I stomped over to where Stark, Heath and Erik were slightly grouped together—for goddess only knows what reason. They all looked up at my arrival.

"Which one of you wants to dance, I love this song and need a dance partner," I just registered that the song was _Sex on fire by Kings of Leon_ and I did love this song. Before anyone could respond, Heath grabbed my hand and walked me over the where everyone else was dancing. I made sure that I was facing Kalona, even though I felt bad for using Heath I did enjoy dancing with him, he was a part of me after all. I had my arms around his neck and my fingers in his hair while Heath had his hands resting on my hips. I moved them to the beat keeping my eyes on Heath but stealing glances to where Neferet was practically humping Kalona, but he had his eyes on me. His arms were around her waist, meeting at her abdomen his head on her shoulder, watching me. She couldn't have been more oblivious.

"You look hot tonight Zo," Heath whispered in my ear I smiled at him and kissed him slightly on the lips.

"So do you," He grinned his boyish, Heath grin at me and then pulled me closer, intending to kiss me again, I complied. Kissing Heath just came so naturally to me and it felt right. When we pulled apart I looked up to see Kalona glaring at Heath's back. He was no longer with Neferet, in fact I couldn't see her but Kalona was now looking at me and smiling. _Come_ he mouthed and I didn't need any more instruction than that.

"Heath, I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back okay?" He nodded and let go of me, I felt so guilty that I had to kiss him on the lips. "You know I love you right?"

"Sure Zo and I love you too." I smiled and walked over to the doorway that Kalona had disappeared through. I had barely made it over the threshold when I was pulled off to the side and my mouth was ravaged.

"Zoey, that was a very dangerous game you played, now I am going to have to show you who you belong too." Kalona lips brushed against my collarbone as he spoke.

His words excited me. I saw that his pants were down to his knees and that we were also in a secluded room where no one could interrupt us and the music would drown out any noises we made. Kalona lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his hips, his sex now at my opening. My dress was gathered up around my stomach, Kalona was making a trail of hot, wet, opened mouthed kisses from the nape of skin behind my ear to my collar bone. He slammed into me and I squealed in pleasure and surprise.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked breathily in my ear as he slammed back into me placing soft, loving kisses all over my face. I blushed from it all.

"You, only you..._ungh!_" He took possession of my open mouth then, his tongue plunging into my mouth. "And are you mine?" I asked once that invasive tongue had vacated my mouth.

"I will forever be yours," I was rocking my hips against him; his hands were gripping my butt firmly.

"Ah Kalona, faster..." he complied immediately. "Kalona, _ungh_, so good..." I was panting, the things this being could do to me.

"Zoey...feels so good to be inside of you..." Kalona was panting along with me. I could feel the anticipation bubbling in my stomach right now, I was close but Kalona was closer. I tried speeding up my orgasm by taking one of my hands from around his neck and started rubbing my swollen nub. I felt something soft brush my shoulder and I saw that it was Kalona's wings encircling me.

Kalona was looking to where my fingers were rubbing; he didn't seem pleased by that. "Now love am I not enough to satisfy you?"

"Of course you are, but I think I satisfy _you_ too much." If his face wasn't scrunched up in pleasure I'm pretty sure he would have smirked at me.

I was closer now and so was Kalona, we came together looking into each other's eyes and screaming one another's names.

Once our breathing was controlled, Kalona untangled me from him and picked up his pants to do them up as I adjusted my dress and walked over to a mirror that was hanging on the wall, fixing my hair. Kalona came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck.

"Come on Love, we must return to the festivities." He didn't seem to like that idea.

"Oh it's not that bad." I turned around and kissed him.

"What are you doing after?" He asked a meaningful tone to his voice.

"Playing spin the bottle with my friends why?"

"I'm afraid I am not familiar with this _'spin the bottle'_," Kalona's tone was confused.

"Basically we sit in a circle and spin a bottle, whoever it lands on that person and the person that spun have to make out." I said simply.

Kalona looked outraged. "What?!"

"It's no big deal, it's just a game." I said worried, I didn't want him angry.

"Zoey I will not allow another boy to touch you!"

"Okay...then I'll try _really_ hard to make sure it lands on a girl." I said teasingly.

Kalona looked stumped. "A girl?! What?! No I will not allow you to play this game!"

I really hated being bossed around. "Oh you will and if not then I will just have to defy you and do it anyway! You think just because we are sort of together now you own me?! Hell No!" I shoved against him and started to walk back to the dance before he grabbed my elbow, spinning me back to him.

"I just don't want other men with their hands on you, love." His wing stroked my cheek. "I may lose control if I saw that." His voice was tender, soft.

"Well no one asked you to come." I stated the obvious.

"Wherever you go I go."

"That'll get annoying."

"Well too bad my sweet, live with it." I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever, come on let's dance up a storm." I grabbed Kalona's hand and walked back out to the dance floor, seeing it was a partner dance I grimaced, the song was _A whole new world by Peabo Bryan and Regina Belle. _Kalona spun me with the hand he was still holding so that we were now right against each other, dancing to the music but getting lost in one another's eyes.

_I think I'm in love with him_. That was the thought going through my head as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

* * *

Rose's POV

I noticed Zoey staring at Kalona but my eyes were locked on Dimitri, who was coming towards me.

"Hey guys I'm gonna disappear for a while but remember spin the bottle in the lounge, we'll meet here at the end with our guys, right?" I nodded and I think everyone else did as I made my way to Dimitri, meeting him halfway.

"Roza you look..." he trailed off studying me.

"Well thank you for the compliment, and you look...too." He smiled his heart stopping, panty wetting smile. My insides squirmed.

I looked around to see Christian and Lissa already dancing, Christian was practically drooling. Then I moved my gaze to where Erin was spinning in front of Eddie who was looking at her in awe. Then too where Aphrodite was '_dusting'_ Darius. Then I saw Shaunee leading Adrian to the dance floor, since he saw her I think he forgot he had a thing for me—thank god! Then my eyes locked with Stark who, for once, wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Zoey who had come to a stop in front of Kalona. Stark was not happy.

_Stark, she knows what she's doing now go and have fun_

I didn't get a response so I just shook my head and turned back to Dimitri.

"Well comrade I thought you'd never asked." I said, faking a tone of annoyance.

"Ask what?"

"Ask me to dance."

"I didn't."

"Well then, do you think you could?" He smiled and took my hand, kissing it.

"Miss Hathaway, would you care to dance with me?" He was so cute when he was formal.

"It would be my pleasure Mr Belikov." He took my other hand and led me to the dance floor. Dimitri pulled me flush against him and I laid my head on his chest as he laid his on top of mine, one of his hands on my hip as mine was on his bicep and our other hands were entwined. We moved across the dance floor, not caring about anyone else or if we were going to the beat. It was only us in this world.

_Rose you two look so happy together_ Lissa said through the bond. I had my eyes closed so I couldn't see her, instead I just smiled. I wanted to live in this moment forever.

_Son of a bitch!!_ Stark's angry voice made me snap my head up to where he was, following Zoey.

"Roza, what is it?" Dimitri asked worried.

"Look, I know you hate this but I have to go and control Stark but I promise as soon as he is calm I _will_ be back and make it up to you." I reached up to him and kissed his lips. "I love you, more than I will or could ever love another, never forget that," He smiled at my words and kissed me once more before I headed in the direction of Stark.

_Stark Stop!_

_No she is going with him!_

_Because she loves him!_ Oh shit!

_She...what? _Stark had stopped moving and spun around to where I was now standing.

_Stark, she...please let her explain this but stay away from that room_

_What if he hurts her?!_

_Then that is her cross to bear_

_Rose..._

_No Rose, No buts now get back here before I drag you back!_

Stark walked slowly towards me looking defeated.

"Stark, cheer up," He just looked at me sadly. "Do you wanna dance with me?" I knew Dimitri would give me shit for it but Stark was in pain and I couldn't just ignore that.

"It's okay Rose, you don't have too..." I silenced him by putting my finger on his lips.

"Stark just shut the fuck up and come dance with me," He smiled against my finger and nodded.

The song that came on now was _Ave Maria by Beyonce' _Stark grabbed my hands and wrapped them around his neck while his wrapped nicely around my waist.

_Rose what are you doing?! Dimitri looks like he is about to go over there and kick Stark's butt!!_ Lissa yelled in my head.

_Liss, tell him I'm sorry and I will make it up to him, this just, please just tell him that._

_Fine but you owe me!_

_Thanks Liss_

_Anytime Rose_

Stark and I continued dancing swaying to the beat while trying to avoid other people since we were so wrapped up in our own world.

"I love you Rose, you know that."

I nodded and smiled. "I love you too Stark," _Just not enough to choose you_. He didn't hear that part and I was glad he didn't.

_There's only us when the lights go down _

Stark and I were now looking at each other and I could feel other people's stares, wondering but not really caring what was going on with Stark and me.

_Sometimes love can come and pass you by _

Stark bent down and lightly brushed his lips against my lips and then bringing his lips up and kissing me on the cheek.

_Ave Maria_

The song finished and Stark and I separated, he took my hand and kissed it before smiling at me and walking to—I don't even know. I turned around readying myself for the wrath of the Russian. He was alone, his face impassive, but I knew better.

"Hey," I whispered softly as I stood in front of him, my head against his chest.

Dimitri didn't say anything and lightly brushed me away. That hurt, I hadn't meant to hurt him but this thing with Stark was hard to control.

"Dimitri please talk to me,"

He sighed and turned around, I walked up to him and took both his hands in mine interlacing our fingers.

"I-I'm sorry, I wish I could control this but I can't and you need to know—" He cut me off.

"I know Rose, you made your choice and I'm sorry that I was second in that, I'll go." He released my hands and started walking away again. I stood there like a moron watching his retreating figure.

_You idiot go!_ Lissa screamed at me and I didn't need more than that, I ran to him not caring that I was wearing heels. I saw him slumped against a door frame. I walked up to him and ran my hands up his back to his neck and back down. I kissed his back through the black button up shirt he wore.

"Your right I did make my choice," I paused for dramatic effect and didn't start talking until I felt him start to pull away. "I choose you."

Dimitri stopped his movements and very slowly turned around, a surprised expression on his face.

"Honestly, you are an idiot, how could you _not_ have thought that I would choose you?" I shook my head at him but Dimitri grabbed me around the waist, effectively pulling me to him, and crushed his lips with mine. _The god has awoken!_ I thought as his tongue brushed mine and he groaned into my mouth.

"Dimitri..." I sighed.

"Roza, I love you so much Я не могу поверить, что я почти потерял тебя,"

Though I didn't understand what he just said, I melted when he spoke Russian; it was so sexy on him. But I knew what to tell him in return, as if someone was guiding me to the words.

"You never did and you never will." Dimitri smiled before kissing me one...two...three times, quick, soft, loving kisses.

"Dimitri, we should head back inside, and when this is over we'll be playing spin the bottle," I informed him and his lips froze on my jaw.

"You mean the game where _you_ make out with other people?" He tried to keep his voice cool and emotionless. He wasn't fooling anyone.

"You mean _us_ because you are playing mister!" I wondered if they had any alcohol around.

He sighed. "Dimitri, you will be fulfilling fantasies, now march!" I pointed in the direction of the dance but Dimitri swept me up bridal style and kissed me while walking into the room. He set me on the floor so we could dance to _A whole new world_ and I looked up to see Zoey and Kalona dancing, you could really feel the love coming from those two and then they kissed like Dimitri had just kissed me. Soft, sweet...loving.

Shit!

* * *

Aphrodite's POV

Darius had eyes only for me and my eyes were only for him.

I never thought that I would ever fall in love this deep that it actually physically hurt to be away from that person. I loved him with my heart and soul, and I hope he felt the same.

"You look very arousing tonight my love," Darius whispered into my ear as we danced to whatever song was playing.

"As do you love." I called him that because, 1) it was true and 2) he loved it when I did, and who was I to deny him that?

Darius kissed the hand his ring was on, it wasn't an engagement ring but it did have a meaning. _Forever_ that's what it was, a forever ring and I nearly burst into tears when he gave it to me. It was the sweetest thing ever, so romantic, I had actually worried that he _was_ going to propose, but oddly enough that idea didn't bother me, and that really scared me.

As Darius had me in his arms I looked around the room, trying to see any of my friends. I spotted the twins dancing with their chosen guys, looking like they were having fun, then I saw Lissa with her boyfriend and they looked at each other like they were the only ones in the room. Then there was Zoey and Heath dancing cutely together, I spotted Kalona and Neferet and averted my gaze straight away and it landed on Rose and Dimitri. Those two were so loved up it was like an energy surrounding them, every guy in this room was totally drooling over her but they knew that she belonged to him...or maybe not since she was now heading over to Stark. That girl had to sort him out.

"What is it sweetheart, what has captivated your attention?" Darius whispered in my ear and then kissed my temple.

I was looking to where Stark and Rose were now talking, but I noticed what had grabbed Stark's attention. Zoey. She was heading towards a back room, but oddly enough I didn't get a bad feeling about this even though I knew who else was in there. Why wasn't Nyx warning me to keep her away from Kalona? Was it meant to be or had Nyx abandoned us? I decided to investigate whether or not Zoey was fighting him or well, doing something else.

"Bathroom," I said to Darius and kissed his cheek before walking in the direction of Zoey, no one was looking at me Stark and Rose were now dancing and Dimitri was fuming.

I walked into the room and straight away deduced that Zoey was not fighting Kalona...

...she was fucking him!

I really wanted to go in there and rip Zoey away from him, drag her by her hair and hit her repeatedly with my many shoes. But the voice of my goddess stopped me.

_Leave them my child; this is how it is meant to be._

"But goddess he is evil is he not?" I whispered going into a different room and closing the door.

_I cannot say, these events will fold out on their own_

"But goddess—"

_Perhaps it is not he who is the evil one, perhaps he is the one fighting evil but evil is taking over him_

I didn't quite understand that, but the next thing she said kinda pissed me off, but relieved me so I knew it was coming.

_A vision will be coming your way, I cannot tell you what it contains or what it means that will be up to you and your friends. Take care my child and let these events carry out themselves._

I ran out of the room and saw that Zoey and Kalona had vacated their love nest and were now dancing and looking at each other with as much love as Darius and I or Dimitri and Rose, who were on the other side of the room dancing I registered Stark's pissed off face.

I strode over to Zoey and she looked at me with annoyance and Kalona looked at me with irritation.

"Zoey, I need you," I said trying to coax her away.

"Aphrodite can't it wait." She said in an impatient tone.

"Oh sure, but when you ask about my vision I won't tell you shit!"

Her arms immediately dropped from Kalona's neck. "Vision? When?" She asked.

"Soon," I said and she looked confused and then looked back at Kalona.

"Can you excuse us for a few minutes?" She asked him.

"Of course love," He sounded reluctant and his face had dropped but Zoey kissed his cheek and that put a smile back on his face. It was strange, unlike everyone else I felt _no_ pull towards him, I thought that that might have something to do with me being in love with Darius but I didn't know.

Zoey led me to the room I was just in—thank the goddess! I didn't want to go near her sex room—and sat me on a couch.

"I'll get some water and a cloth I'll be back soon you just stay put." I nodded and she walked out, in search of the water and cloth. Hopefully she got me a fluffy pillow too!

Then it happened.

I felt my eyes begin to droop and my mouth fill up with the taste of salt and copper. _Here it comes_ I told myself and sure enough I got a headache followed by the flashing of images. I didn't know whose eyes I was seeing this through but they were not happy! I saw all of us, even myself which was the weirdest thing ever! Rose, Zoey, Dimitri, Adrian, Erik, Darius, Me, Erin, Shaunee, Eddie, Lissa, Christian, Damien and others that I didn't know. And on the other side of _us_ there was Neferet and Kalona and a whole flock of Raven Mockers. Neferet looked insane and had blood dripping from her mouth and then I registered the body at her feet, I had no idea who it was just like I had no idea whose head I was in but they were having some internal struggle with themselves. I saw a couple of Raven Mockers fly into the air and they picked up Zoey and threw her against the wall of some castle looking building. Where were we? Kalona looked nothing but angry at that and he made a move to help Zoey and that's when whoever's head I was in made their move. They ran towards Kalona and tackled him, hitting him repeatedly, or I was I guess, and Kalona seemed to be trying to get whoever this was off of him then they heard the most terrible sound they could, a blood curdling scream, the person turned and saw Rose covered in blood and dying under the maniacal gaze of Neferet.

I screamed in reality and I opened my eyes, unable to see anything.

"Aphrodite its okay I'm here," It was Zoey.

"Who else is here?" I could sense other people.

"Darius, Dimitri, Rose, Stark and Kalona." _Why the fuck was he here?!_

"What did you see love?" Darius asked. Zoey had put a wet cloth over my eyes and I could feel the blood that was no doubt in them fade and the taste in my mouth was of nothing but the coolness of the water she was forcing down my throat.

"I saw...I saw..." I couldn't say it, it was terrible. I removed the cloth from my eyes and looked up at Rose, that last image of her bloody and dying...No! We had to change this before it comes to pass.

"What did you see?" Zoey urged me, but I didn't want to tell them I figured we should have one more night of fun.

"I saw us...playing one heck of a game of spin the bottle and I was responsible for emptying said bottle now someone get me some wine!" Zoey rolled her eyes and Rose laughed.

"I was just thinking the same thing, I could really use a drink," Rose and I smiled at each other and I had a feeling we were gonna be great friends...if she survives what I saw. I pushed that thought away.

"Well let's you and I go find some." I got up, my eyes were clear and I only felt slightly dizzy, I hoped alcohol would help but it would probably make it worse. Meh!

Rose and I walked out arms loped through one another's and searched for wine. I felt so guilty for not telling them straight away, but we all would need one more night of fun before whatever happened in my vision begins to unfold. I looked at Rose and felt a pang, she couldn't die. How many would suffer if she did? And if they got her, who knows who else they could get?

* * *

Neferet's POV

If that's the way he wants it that's the way he is going to get it!

Zoey Redbird was getting on my final nerve and I would have to eliminate her immediately. I had gained more than one minion now and they would help me carry out this plan.

"It is simple; we must weaken her by killing or harming those close to her." I told my minion while we lay on a bed of grass thinking up a plan to defeat Zoey once and for all.

"Yes but who?" I asked myself, not really wanting _his_ input.

"Well, who have you seen her the closest with in recent times?" He asked and I immediately thought of Kalona and Zoey dancing, kissing, making love all of it I had seen and it all disgusted me, I must win my love back from this...this...this succubi!

Then I thought of another she was close with, one other and a cold smile formed on my lips.

"I know exactly who to target and it will leave Zoey guilty and broken and...Dead." My minion and I laughed.

Soon Zoey Redbird would be no more.

* * *

Third Person

Rose was on her third bottle of wine as the gang made their way to the lounge to begin the game. She and Aphrodite had really done a number on those wine bottles.

"Okay everyone form a circle," Zoey said and Rose moved so she was across from Dimitri who smiled and winked at her, he didn't approve of her wine drinking but he couldn't stop her.

So with everyone in a circle it was time to decide who was going to go first.

"I will!" Rose yelled, sticking her hand up like a little kid answering a question for the teacher. Rose leaned forward—and boy did everyone get a view!—and spun the bottle, praying it would land on Dimitri.

No luck. She groaned it had landed on Christian.

"Oh come on Rose you know you have waited your whole life for this," Lissa giggled and elbowed Christian in the ribs.

"Let's get this over with pyro," Rose and Christian leaned towards each other and kissed, their tongues entering each other's mouths.

Rose knew Stark and Dimitri were jealous, just as Christian knew that Lissa was...he hoped he would pay for that later.

They pulled apart and Rose sank back on the floor in her spot next to Zoey and Heath.

It was Christian's turn now and he spun it slowly making sure it landed on Lissa. Nobody protested as the lovers started a full on pornographic worthy make out session.

Rose had a vacant look about her, Dimitri noticed, and he knew she was sucked into Lissa's head he couldn't help but laugh slightly at her predicament and that laugh broke the lover's—and incidentally Rose's—spell. She scowled at the two lovers and then just glared. Lissa was next to spin the bottle and she was careful not to give anyone a view of what lay beneath snow white's dress. It landed on Heath.

Heath blinked and looked at Zoey who just shrugged and nodded, not really caring. Heath and Lissa's lips met and it didn't last long obviously both were uncomfortable with each other. Heath spun and it landed on—Rose suppressed a giggle and snort fest—Dimitri. Heath's eyes widened as Dimitri kept his eye on Rose who was so obviously keeping her laughs in, so was Zoey and Stark for that matter.

"Go on Dimitri, show him your stuff!" Rose called giggling.

"Do me proud babe!" Zoey called to Heath and Rose and Zoey looked at each other and they began laughing.

Heath looked at Dimitri; Dimitri looked at Heath and sighed. Heath leaned forward and his and Dimitri's lips and tongues met and then Zoey and Rose began laughing hysterically. They pulled apart to see Zoey clutching the arm rest on the loveseat next to her and resting her forehead against it while banging her fist. Rose was rolling around on the floor unable to help the laughing that overtook her. Dimitri sighed and knew it was better to wait for her to calm down.

"Okay spin Comrade." Rose was able to choke out, she and Zoey were now calmed down enough but they couldn't look at Dimitri or Heath without letting loose a small giggle or snort. Dimitri spun the bottle and saw that it landed on Rose, and boy was he going to have fun with that.

Rose smiled up at him and Dimitri tried not to notice the murderous and jealous look Stark was throwing at him. _Whatever kid, she choose me deal with it!_ Dimitri wished Stark could hear his thoughts.

Rose and Dimitri leaned towards each other, they both noticed that some people had averted their gazes, knowing this was gonna get hot!

As their lips met an explosion of electricity buzzed around them. Rose automatically tangled her hands in Dimitri's silky, shoulder length hair that he had worn down, he gripped her hips tightly, pulling her towards him and he heard the small whimper that escaped her as he bit down lightly on her bottom lip. They could hear someone clear their throat but neither cared; they were lost to the world. But then, just as Rose was really getting into it, slipping her hands up Dimitri's shirt, Dimitri pulled back.

_That fucking teasing bastard!_ Rose yelled in her head and she knew that Dimitri knew what she was thinking and he looked around the room as if telling her. '_Rose, company'_ she guessed it was understandable, stopping before you wouldn't be able to while in the presence of other's.

"That was so fucking hot!" Aphrodite exclaimed and then she hit Darius over the side of the head. "Why don't you kiss me like that?!" Rose and Dimitri chuckled at each other and then—since they were still within inches of each other—he whispered in her ear, before taking her earlobe in his mouth and sucking on it sensually. "This is far from over Roza," Her breathing hitched as they both leaned back and took their previous positions.

_Rose what the fuck?!_ Stark yelled in her head and she glared at him.

_I'm so sorry I can't control the bottle!_ She was getting annoyed with his jealousy, she thought she had made it obvious that her choice was Dimitri, clearly not but, in her slightly drunken haze, she was about too.

_I choose him _

Stark's face fell and he looked as if he had lived a hundred long, alone years.

Rose felt completely guilty that she wished she could take it back. Too late, Stark got up and left leaving Rose hurt, guilty and confused.

_What the fuck did I just do?!_

* * *

_Holy poop on a stick!!_

_Over 6000 words!!_

_Sorry about that, I stopped there because...well over 6000 words!_

_So more spin the bottle to come, who will have to hook up?_

_Will Aphrodite's vision come to pass?_

_Who was dead by Neferet's feet and who was Aphrodite seeing all of this through?_

_Will Neferet attack?_

_And who will perish because of it?_

_But the real question is; who will be together at the end?_

_Special extract from any choice of my Stories for the person who translates this first; __Я не могу поверить, что я почти потерял тебя_

_Review!!!!!!!_

_Xoxo_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:**__ Hey All!_

_So since school is back on my writing schedule is changed to whenever I find a spare moment or when I have no homework and trust me the first day back I got a heap of it!_

_So sorry for taking ages to update this and other stories but I am trying._

_So there is more spin the bottle in third person and then back to the POV's and Aphrodite's vision._

_So...wow anyone notice that all 4 of these sentences started with so? _

_So (keeping with it) here is chapter 19. Lemons!!_

_So R&R and xoxo_

_So 7 sentences starting with so...awesome!_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Third Person

Stark returned to the game after some fresh air, he figured that he might as well since he didn't want anyone thinking he was a pussy and couldn't handle Rose and Dimitri going at it, even though it wasn't them that made him run. It was the fact that she had chosen Dimitri instead of him, and that kinda pissed him off!

"Okay Rose you spin!" Erin yelled from where she was tucked under Eddie's arm. Rose leaned over and spun the bottle, she didn't know why, but she could feel Kalona staring at her in a way that made her uncomfortable, but it wasn't a lust filled stare it was one of concern and Rose didn't know why he was concerned for her. She looked in the direction that the bottle was pointing and grimaced...Adrian!

He shot her a cocky grin. "Better late than never little dhampir," He said still grinning.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "Can we just do this already?"

"Oh, feisty, I like it!" Adrian said and then looked at Shaunee and back at Rose. "C'mon little dhampir, you know how long I've waited for this." He wiggled his brows at Rose who rolled her eyes at the sentiment. She really thought Shaunee had saved her from Adrian's fixation.

"Okay Ivashkov, show me what makes these girls swoon," Rose and Adrian's lips met and their tongues battled for dominance but Adrian was careful and Rose figured that maybe he had moved on from his fixation. They pulled apart and Adrian looked bemused while Rose looked smug. "Was it everything you dreamed it would be?" She asked in a teasing tone.

Adrian grinned. "Well in my dreams there was partial nudity," He winked and Rose groaned but giggled a little. She liked Adrian he was a good guy and a great friend she just didn't like it when he was fixated on her, thank god it looked like Shaunee didn't mind his attention. "Okay my turn," Adrian spun the bottle and it landed on—cue the growl from Kalona—Zoey.

Zoey sighed and looked at Kalona with annoyance, but there was a promise in her eyes that meant she would make it up to him. She and Adrian leaned towards each other and kissed, Zoey thought he was a great kisser but no one could beat Kalona in her books. She looked into Kalona's deep eyes and she saw the jealousy but when he met her gaze it melted into love.

"My turn," Zoey announced once she had sat back down. She spun and Kalona eyed her and then he eyed the bottle as if it was the bottles fault when it landed on Stark.

Zoey's eyes widened, she didn't want it to land on Stark, she still had conflicted feelings towards him and didn't know if kissing him was a way to be rid of those feelings. She knew she was in love with Kalona, but her feelings for Stark were a big stupid emotional bubble that she had no idea how to pop.

Rose was eyeing Stark skeptically, as if he were going to explode. Nobody knew that there was a war going on inside their heads due to the imprint bond.

_I'll kill him! _Stark was yelling causing Rose to focus away from Zoey spinning the bottle and focus on him.

_Stark stop being so dramatic, Zoey can't help that she— _but he cut her off.

_NO! Dimitri, I'll kill him from taking you from me!_

_I was never yours to take!_

_This bond says different _

_No all this bond says is that my blood tastes good to you that's it!_

_No, you love me you said so yourself and I can't watch you choose someone else when we both know you want to choose me_

_Yes Stark I love you but I love Dimitri more, and that is how it is going to stay, why can't you understand that?_

_Because I need you Rose_

_Well, that's too bad_ Rose noticed that people were staring and then she saw that the bottle was pointed to Stark.

_You're up Romeo _She told Stark who was looking from the bottle to Zoey to Rose and back with a wide-eyed confused expression.

Zoey sighed, irritated and Stark looked at her in pain.

_I can't Rose, she, she doesn't love me anymore_ Rose knew he still loved Zoey, but she choose someone else, Rose tried to cheer him up.

_It's a miracle she loved you in the first place_ Stark smirked at her from where he was sitting.

_Shut up you_

_Nope_ He smiled and then looked at Zoey who was looking at him as if to say _'Hurry up or my lover will kick your butt'_

Stark and Zoey leaned forward and the moment their lips touched, she felt that electric feeling she used to with him, only with Kalona it was more than that. Maybe that's why she was 'in love' with Stark, attraction. Their tongues brushed against each other and Zoey could feel Kalona's icy gaze that sent a shudder up her spine. Stark was the one to pull back. Zoey looked up at Kalona just before he gave her a look of pain before he walked out.

_Crap!_ Zoey looked at her friends but looked at Rose for confirmation that she should go. Rose smiled and nodded. Zoey smiled back before running after Kalona.

"Well, the show must go on..."

* * *

Zoey's POV

I ran as fast as I could, seriously where was he?!

"Kalona," I yelled panicked, he had to know that I loved him and not Stark...well I still loved Stark but it was completely different.

Then a thought struck me and I ran in the direction of my room, remembering that Kalona had wanted to get to know me better by looking at my room but we never got there. I opened the door to find him sitting on my bed, a photo frame in his hands.

"Kalona love, are you alright?" I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, after closing and locking the door.

"I'm fine my sweet, why wouldn't I be?" He looked up, his eyes angry his voice controlled.

I grabbed the photo frame and sat it back on my bedside tabled, kneeling in front of him and taking one of his hands in mine.

"You know that it's you whom I love, my feelings for Stark...they are irrelevant compared to what I feel for you. I'm in love with you Kalona, I have been denying it to myself for too long but it stops now I love you and I don't care who knows it." He looked up at me and I could still see anger in his eyes.

"I'm going to ask you something my Zoey, and I wish for you to answer truthfully."

"Okay, go ahead," I still had his hand in mine and was looking up at him through my lashes.

"Did you or did you not make love to Stark?" His tone was filled with anger and jealousy.

"I did," I saw the look on his face and decided the best way to cool him down was teasing...I hope. "But trust me when I say _you_ gave me my longest and hardest orgasm." I smirked at him and he gave me a half smile. "Also, I believe you are better equipped, but maybe I should check in case my guess-timation is wrong." I purred removing one of my hands and trailing my fingers up his thigh. Kalona kept his eyes on me and I saw the anger in them start to fizzle. I had my hand at the button and zipper of his jeans and started removing them. I moved so I was kneeling on the bed and Kalona was kneeling in front of me. I pulled Kalona to me and devoured his lips, feeling him hesitate and then finally give in and respond, wrapping his arms around me and resting his hands on the small of my back pulling me closer to him. I moved my hands up his chest to his shoulders and then down to the top button of his shirt popping it out and then making my way down until they were all undone and open in flaps at either side of him.

"My Zoey," Kalona pulled back from me and looked into my eyes. "You truly love me?" I nodded. "You want to be with me forever?" I nodded again and he sighed. "Then you give me no choice."

That sent me into a full blown panic attack. "What?!" I released my hands from his shirt and pulled away from him.

But he smiled and grabbed the skirt of my dress and frowned. He kissed up my arm to my shoulder and then taking the strap of my wings in between his teeth and sliding it down, doing the same to the other side. I thought he had forgotten that he was talking, until he pulled back, resting his forehead on mine. "I must mark you as my mate, my love, my everything in life; mark you as my own." His words thrilled me.

"And how...how do you...do that?" My breathing was heavy. He smiled at me before taking my wrist in his hand and kissing it. That touch sent tingles down my thighs into my hot, wet core, then without warning he bit down on my wrist, and normally—like when Erik had done that to me on our first not really date date—that felt good, but this didn't. It was painful, but it was an erotic kind of pain one that I wouldn't mind feeling but not for longer than necessary. Then just like that the pain disappeared. I looked down at my wrist and saw 4 holes, like four fangs had bitten into me. I looked up at Kalona and smiled.

"Love bite, right?" He grinned before kneeling straight in front of me again.

"I love you, always have always will," He said, kissing the tip of my nose.

I cupped his cheek with my hand before responding. "I know," and then his mouth ravaged mine again. I returned my hands to each side of his open shirt and then moving up to his shoulders, pushing his shirt down until it was pooled at his elbows; his arms were around my waist pulling me impossibly close to him and biting on my lower lip. I pulled Kalona's shirt completely off as his hands went to the hem of my dress, pushing it up over my head. Kalona was only in jeans and I was in my underwear.

"I think these need to go," I whispered against his mouth, tugging on his pants.

"I think your right," He whispered hotly in my ear. I smiled and kissed down his chest, pushing him back onto the bed. I kissed from his jaw, down his neck, along his collar bone down his chest and rock hard stomach, all the while un doing his jeans and pushing them down. I smirked when I reached his lower region.

"No underwear?" He smiled at me and then groaned as I brushed my fingers down his long, hard shaft. "Where would you like this Kalona, here?" I pointed to my mouth. "Here?" I pointed to in between my breasts. "Or here where I can ride you all night long?" I rubbed my fingers up and down my wet core, Kalona eyeing me intently. "Well?" I asked rubbing hard and fast against his throbbing member.

"Mouth. Take me into your mouth." I nodded and lowered my head.

"Kalona, will you tell me if I'm doing this right?" I asked innocently, swirling my tongue around the tip of his penis. Kalona groaned.

"Just like that love, keep going like that." He purred his hand fisted in my hair. I groaned from his pulling of my hair, it felt so pleasurable.

"Kalona, I can't, I need to make love to you." I was overcome with the urge to slam myself onto Kalona's slick, throbbing member. He nodded eagerly, wanting me on him no doubt.

I removed my bra and underwear so both Kalona and I were naked and the way he was studying me made me blush.

"You truly are beautiful my Zoey." He whispered to me. "Come here and let me make love to you like never before." I walked over to him and sat atop him, using my hand so that his penis was directly under my opening and then I slammed down on him, causing us both to scream in pleasure, but it felt different, better and more erotic. I looked into Kalona's deep eyes and with that distraction he was able to flip us over so he was on top. Kalona began nibbling down my neck while going in and out of me.

"Kalona, _ungh_, faster, please." I panted and Kalona nodded going in faster and coming out slower. "Harder!" I yelled and he smirked before crashing his lips onto mine. His hands were kneading my breasts and all of these happenings to me felt more erotic than anything before it.

"_Ungh!_ Zoey, I love you so much," Kalona panted in my ear before licking the nape of skin behind it. He began licking around my face where sweat was built up and even that felt amazing.

"Shit Kalona!" I yelled, not caring that I cussed. It all felt too good to be true, to pleasurable, to erotic, to...perfect.

"Scream my name love, and I shall scream yours from the roof tops," Kalona was going in hard and fast and he began licking down the hollow of my throat.

I came fast and heavy screaming his name in ecstasy. Kalona came shortly after, collapsing on my chest, kissing my breasts and licking and nibbling my hardened nipples. I idly played with his hair, his tongue on my breasts felt amazing like everything else did after...

"Kalona, this mark you gave me , does it make everything that we do feel more...erotic?" I asked sheepishly. Kalona groaned while still kissing my breast and then looked up.

He smiled, angelic and sweet and loving, at me. "Yes my love, the mark does not allow another man to touch you like this, for if they try they will hurt and our love and our devotion for each other drive this mark to its full strength and allows us to feel pleasure beyond comprehension." Kalona then looked at me, worried. "Do you not like it?"

I slid down so I was now face to face with him, his hands on either side of my head, propping himself up. I began kissing down his chin, neck, chest, while my hands rubbed up and down his hard stomach. "Did it sound like I didn't like it?" He shook his head. "You're wrong, I don't like it, I adore it." I smiled at him before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down to me, once our lips met that passion built up again.

"It's a good thing we both have stamina." Kalona said before plunging his hardness into me once more.

**********

After sleeping, washing, love making, washing again, getting dressed and stopping to kiss a lot, Kalona finally sighed and told me he had business to attend to with Neferet, I didn't try to hide my distaste for her but he kissed me and told me not to fear, I was the only light in his life.

I figured Rose stayed with Dimitri last night and decided just to lounge about until classes began.

I didn't see Rose in any of them today, nor did Neferet show up for her lesson. But I just shrugged it off.

At lunch I finally saw all of my friends together and across the room I saw—for goddess knows what reason—Kalona and Neferet sitting together eating lunch together. That made my blood boil and what was worse was the fact that I would have to walk past them to get to my friends. I grabbed a sandwich and a drink and headed over to my friends. Kalona saw me and a panty wetting, draw dropping, magnificent loving smile broke across his face at the sight of me. I smiled back just as lovingly and held up my wrist a little, it was covered with the black sweater I was wearing, and winked. His eyes grew smouldering and don't think that Neferet missed this exchange.

"Why Zoey, not eating much? I do hope you are well." Neferet voice was sickly sweet with fake nicely.

"Nope, just watching my weight seeing as I have a man I love in my life now I wouldn't want him to never want to touch me again, you know what it's like...well I guess you don't since your 'lover' is dead." I knew that was bitchy and a low blow, but she was my mortal enemy so screw niceness.

Kalona smiled at me. "If this man doesn't appreciate you no matter what you look like is not worth your time. Does he?" He raised an eyebrow, Neferet was fuming at this point.

"You would have to ask him," I giggled as Kalona began thinking this over.

"He says he would never leave you no matter what." I smiled at his words.

"I'm glad, and let him know I will never leave him either." Kalona's eyes blazed.

"I hope he knows how lucky he is."

"Ditto," I smiled before walking to my friends, feeling Kalona's gaze on me I wiggled my butt a little.

"Hey Z," Rose greeted as I took a seat next to her, Dimitri on her other side, their fingers locked together.

"Since when did you start calling me that?" I asked jokingly.

"It grew on me," Rose giggled as Dimitri began kissing her neck. "Dimitri stop it! We have serious matters to discuss." Dimitri smirked before kissing her neck again and Rose groaned in annoyance and pleasure probably.

_She so did it last night_, I thought but asked her. "What serious matters?"

"My vision," Aphrodite said with a look that said get to her room now!

My friends and I got up and began walking to Aphrodite's room and as soon as we were passing Kalona I felt someone kiss my temple and saw it was Heath, I looked back and saw Kalona fuming at that.

As soon as we were all crammed into the room, Vampyre's, dhampir's, Moroi, red Vampyre and fledglings alike, Aphrodite began telling us about her vision. It was awful. Death, destruction, grief, all of it was bad. And then she got a sad look on her face, her eyes tearing up and she looked at Rose.

"The last thing I saw," She said sniffling. "Was Rose, she was covered in blood and screaming in pain, dying at Neferet's feet." Dimitri went stiff, Lissa held back a sob, Christian and Eddie looked to be doing the same thing and Adrian looked at Rose with such affection and sadness I didn't know he had. But Rose looked thoughtful, I felt like screaming at her, this had me scared, someone was already going to die and Rose may as well.

"Describe the building you saw," Rose said thoughtfully. I saw Stark looking at her, a tear escaping his eye. Dimitri held Rose close as if that would keep her from any harm.

"It was an old stone, castle like building. Does it sound familiar?" Aphrodite asked, Darius holding her to him as she was on his lap.

"Too familiar," Rose got up and left the room. Nobody knew what to do, maybe she just wanted to be alone so we didn't see her upset, but she came back in a few minutes later clutching something in her hand, her eyes and face free of tears or worry just a seriousness that I couldn't comprehend.

"Is this the building you saw?" Rose asked handing a photo to Aphrodite. She study it and her eyes went wide as she looked back up at Rose.

"What is it?" She asked, with hope and worry in her voice.

"That my dear friend, would be St. Vladimir's academy."

* * *

_Whoop!_

_So the people of St. Vladimir's will be making an appearance._

_Now let me know if you want a Rose/Dimitri lemon next chapter, since it was her first time or I could add it as a bonus one at the end._

_So what the hell is going to happen?_

_Let me know, not long to go now_

_Review!!_

_xoxo_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: **__Hey All!!_

_So we are getting into the final chapters of this *sniffle*_

_And as promised I will be adding Rose and Dimitri's first time together here and then it will carry on from where the last chapter ended_

_It will be from Dimitri's POV since I haven't done that in a while (and thanks to Roza-Belikov24 for putting the idea in my head) _

_Now it will be a memory but I will separate it so you don't get confused okay? It's better than writing in all bold or all italics since there will be alot of it (:_

_So, on we go with Chapter 20 of Taken _

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Dimitri's POV

"The last thing I saw," Aphrodite said sniffling. "Was Rose, she was covered in blood and screaming in pain, dying at Neferet's feet." I tensed and looked straight at Rose, who didn't seem to react in any way, it was like she didn't hear what was said or she was trying to make it seem as if she didn't care. But I knew I knew she was struggling with what she heard, especially with what happened between us last night.

**Flashback**

Rose and I had returned to my room, she had sobered up enough and I wanted to spend the night with her, doing whatever she wanted.

She made it clear what she wanted as soon as the door was locked. Rose turned towards me and kissed me with such passion I was taken aback.

"Roza we..." I trailed of as she trailed kisses down my neck.

"Move this to the bed?" She added for me and I nodded, not having one coherent thought in my head.

Rose lay beneath me looking as beautiful as ever and I couldn't help but think of ravaging her there and then, but I had to tell her, had to ask her.

"Rose," I said sitting up and pulling her with me, she was confused. "I love you and I always will to love another would be impossible." I looked at her, hoping she would say something that would help me with this.

"I love you too Dimitri, I always will, I could never love someone nearly as much as I love you." Thank god, I thought, thinking of her and Stark was hard, they had a bond something I couldn't help break or help with but hearing her say that she loves me as much as she does, seeing the honesty in her eyes I knew I could do this.

"Rose I want everyone to know that you are mine forever, if that is what you want, to be mine forever?"

"More than anything," Her eyes widened as she saw my hand in my pants pocket. "Dimitri...is that...are you..."

I got down in front of her on one knee. "Rose, I'm madly in love with you, I can't imagine being without you. I'm not saying we have to elope right away but I want to know that you are mine as I am yours; I want the world to know that I love you, that I need you. You are my oxygen, you are my light, you are my world, you are my love, you are my Roza." I took a deep breath and looked into her tear filled eyes. I pulled my hand out and opened the box containing a white gold aquamarine diamond engagement ring, or at least that's what the sales lady told me. "Rosemarie Hathaway, will you marry me?"

Instead of an answer I was thrown back by Rose who was on top of me kissing every part of my face she could. "Dimitri" _kiss_ "I"_ Kiss_ "Love" _kiss_ "You!" _kiss, kiss, kiss_ "And of course I'll marry you." I sat up with Rose still on my lap and took her left hand taking her third finger and slipping the ring on.

"Roza, I love you and I can't wait to marry you." She kissed me again and I smiled against her lips.

"Dimitri, we will have to wait you know, but as long as everyone knows that it is you I belong to I can wait as long as I must." She kissed me again.

"I know Roza, you are not eighteen yet and besides we still need to figure out...other things."

She knew what I was talking about of course but she decided to not mention _him._ "Like venue, dress, bridesmaids, guest lists, food, cake, suits..." she giggled as I began tickling her.

"Dimitri...stop...it..." she broke off into a fit of giggle as I began kissing down her neck as well.

I knew there would be no turning back as Rose began unbuttoning my shirt and eventually taking it fully off. I lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around my hips as I began thrusting my hips forward as she did the same, our most private parts hitting the exact spot. I collapsed on the bed, her below me. Rose giggled as I began kissing up her leg and moved so she was under the covers.

"Roza, come out of there." More giggling and a faint '_no_' "Alright then I'll just have to go and deal with this myself." I got of the bed and moved to the corner where I was shrouded in darkness. Rose peeked out from the covers and didn't see me. She looked worried and walked to the bathroom that was in my room.

"Dimitri?" Her hand was on the knob when I appeared behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and picking her up, spinning her around until we hit the bed again.

"No fair," She said, hitting my chest feebly.

I just shrugged and began licking her collarbone seductively. She moaned and that sound did a lot of things to my body. I went back down to her legs, taking her fish nets off with my teeth. Once they were gone I started removing her dress, Rose had her eyes on me the whole time. Once I had gotten rid of that little devil costume I saw that Rose was lacking in underwear, though she had a bra on. I raised a brow at her and she giggle and began undoing my pants. We were finally going to do this; we were going to make love for the first time.

"Roza, you don't know how long I've wanted this." She kissed me softly while sliding my pants and underwear down so now the only clothing that remained was Rose's lacy black bra.

"Not nearly as long as I have." We kissed again. This was her first time, I knew that and it made me happy that she was going through her first time with me. Her first ounce of this pleasure with me. Her pain with me.

Our kisses got deeper and more heated as I positioned myself on top of her. I looked into her mesmerising dark eyes, waiting for her ok to go on. She nodded and I slowly entered her womanly warmth. She cried out at the first break and I froze, waiting for her to be ready. She nodded indicating to go again and I thrust me deeply into her, she whimpered and I froze again and then slowly pulled out of her.

"I'm so sorry Roza, I don't want to cause you pain." I kissed all over her face, wishing we could skip all the pain.

She cupped my cheek in her hand. "I know and its okay, it was bound to happen when I finally lost my virginity." She kissed my lips. "I love you my _fiancé._" I smiled at that title.

I entered her again and she sucked in a sharp breath and let out a strangled moan. I took that as confirmation that the pain had loosened a bit, but I knew it was still there and still just as painful.

I was going in slowly; waiting for the pain this was causing her to diminish and when her moans became more pleasure I increased my speed.

"Dimitri..._ungh!_" I kissed her open mouth and ran my tongue along her teeth. "Shit Dimitri..._Ahhh_." She moaned in my mouth as I took it in my possession once more.

"Roza," I groaned and went faster, feeling the bubbling in my stomach indicating I was close.

Rose's eyes widened as she felt her own bubbling in her stomach, reaching her lower abdomen and she moaned out my name. The sight of that made me give into my own orgasm as I came moaning her name.

We fell back on the bed side by side. I looked over at Rose as she looked at me and our hands found each other, our fingers locked together.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too." And then we both fell into the blissful sleep we had been longing for.

**End of Flashback**

Roza and I had woken up late which is why she missed classes and we just got up in time for lunch. I couldn't keep my hands off of her. She was mine, she was going to be my wife and I had never been happier.

That is how we ended up in Aphrodite's room, talking about her vision and the fact that she saw Rose in pain. Rose had just come back holding a photo in her hand when I tuned back in.

"What is it?" Aphrodite asked, with hope and worry in her voice.

"That my dear friend would be St. Vladimir's academy." Rose replied.

"Your school?" Zoey questioned. Rose nodded and came to sit on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her. She was worried about this vision I could tell but she wouldn't show it, not in front of people anyway.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Roza, I will always protect you." I whispered in her ear, kissing her temple. Rose looked at me and I nodded telling her I understood what she wanted to do. She wanted to get out of this room.

Rose and I got up and headed for the door, I could feel their stares but I assumed they understood.

We walked in silence to my room, the only connection we had at that moment was our fingers being locked together. I could feel my ring on her finger and that made me smile, everyone had been too interested in Aphrodite's vision to see it.

As soon as my door was locked Rose collapsed on the floor.

"Roza!!" I ran and knelt by her side, cradling her head on my chest.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright my Roza, these things can change." She sobbed into my chest.

"I'm going to die," She said like she was trying to convince herself and I shook my head.

"No Roza, I will not let that happen."

"What if it does, what if you can't stop it." She asked worried that that was going to happen. Hell no was I letting her die!

"No! You will not die, you can't." I said quietly, patting her back.

"I don't know what to do Dimitri, how can we stop this?"

"We _will_ find a way; I am not letting you die, even if it means my life."

Rose pulled back. "No," she shook her head. "No you can't die that's unthinkable, I need you alive no matter if I'm not."

"Rose you are my life if you were gone my life would cease to exist." She whimpered and I pulled her to me again.

"Shhh, my love it will be okay, rest now." Though we had slept for a long time, news like this would tire anyone out. I had put fresh sheets on my bed and Rose laid in them. I curled up by her side and held her tightly until she fell into a deep slumber.

I got up, knowing what we had to do next. But I left Rose a note.

_Rose,_

_I have gone to work put our next strategy_

_Do not fret I will find a way around this_

_Forever yours_

_D._

I walked back in the direction of Aphrodite's room and saw everyone, minus Zoey, in one of the lounges.

Lissa came up to me as I stood in the middle of the room. "How is she?" I knew she knew Rose was shielding her emotions aswell.

"She is asleep now, but...I don't know how she I going to handle this, she broke down once but," I shook my head. "Princess, I will do everything in my power to keep her safe, you know that." Lissa nodded, tears in her eyes as Christian wrapped an arm around her and led her to one of the free lounges. Everyone had listened to that and my eyes landed on Stark who was looking broken. _Son of a bitch!_

I turned my attention to Darius. "Where is Zoey?" I asked curious. Maybe she went to find Rose, though I'm sure I would have past her.

"She went to class; she has Kalona as a teacher and wishes to see if she can find out anything." I could tell he only half believed that. I nodded.

"What now?" I asked and then I saw Rose appear, her eyes blood shot as she took a seat next to Lissa who hugged her tight.

"I was kind of hoping you would tell me,"

I kept my eyes on Rose as I answered. "I think it's time we paid St. Vladimir's a visit."

* * *

Zoey's POV

I went to my fifth hour class, wishing to know what Kalona knew about this plan, but as I passed I remembered that Erik was back which meant he would have taken Drama back, but just to be sure I walked past the room and sure enough I heard him. I kept walking, going to Kalona's room. The mark he gave me was clearly a link to him since I didn't know where he was and I somehow ended up at the old meeting room. I didn't bother knocking; I just walked in and gasped. Neferet was forcing herself onto Kalona and he didn't seem to be doing much to get rid of her.

"I knew it!!" I yelled grabbing a glass astray that was sitting near me and throwing it at the wall just near their heads. Kalona pushed Neferet away from him so she landed on her ass, glaring at me. He started towards me but I picked something else up and threw it at him, silently congratulating myself when it collided with his head. "I knew everything you said to me was a lie! I knew it! I bet this is just a mark to show that you had me huh?!" I yelled, pulling back my sleeve and waving my wrist around.

"Zoey, it most certainly does not mean that, it means I love you and what you saw was not what it seemed." Kalona spoke calmly walking towards me.

"He's right, it was about to become much more." Neferet purred as she stood up, I looked at her in disgust.

"Get out!" I screamed at her and she smiled coldly before leaving she said. "He told me he loved me too." She shut the door behind her.

I was fuming. Kalona wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my face all over. I pushed against him. "No!" I shrieked. "You can't just hold me and kiss me and think its all okay!" I had angry tears in my eyes. "How could you?! After everything! How could you do that to me?! To us?!"

"Love, she kissed me."

"Yes and from what I saw you did little to pry her lips from yours!" I was beyond furious.

"Because I froze, I didn't respond. I'm so sorry that happened Zoey." He walked to me again but I backed into the door, my hand on the knob.

"You're only sorry you got caught! I hate you!" He gasped and shook his head. "Stay away from me! We are through!" I opened the door roughly shutting it behind me and ran. I didn't know where I was running to but I knew I had to go somewhere far away.

I sat against a tree near Nyx's temple and let the tears spill.

"Why? Why? Why?" I kept asking myself, not expecting an answer.

"You look like you could use these." A male voice said, handing me a packet of pocket tissues.

"Thanks," I said looking up...

...and meeting Stark's eyes.

* * *

_Yes!!!_

_Some Stark and Zoey!!! I love them and though it doesn't show alot in this story I hope they stay together at the end of the HoN series._

_As for in Taken, I can't tell you if they get back together or not lol I already have it all figured out, who will end up with whom etc._

_So they will be going to St. Vlad's huh?_

_What's going to happen?_

_Who's going to die?_

_What VA characters will help them fight?_

_What what what will happen at the end? Since there are only a few chapters to go and an epilogue. _

_REVIEW!!!_

_Xoxo _


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: **__Hey All!!_

_Well not long now, this was my second and I won't be updating all my other ones often until this one is done which will be soon (:_

_So guys 2 cliff hangers in the last chapter huh? _

_Now here we go with Chapter 21!!_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Zoey's POV

I watched Stark as he sat next to me.

"Stark, what are you doing here?" I asked in a curious tone, not long ago I would have loved talking to him but now it didn't feel the same since now I knew I was—for goddess only knows what reason—in love with Kalona; and look how well that turned out for me.

"I saw you upset and I thought maybe you could talk to someone...I could go get Kalona if you would rather."

I whimpered at the name. "Don't even mention that scoundrel to me," I sobbed.

"Zoey, what did he do?" Stark's voice had a trace of anger in it.

"He says he loves me and only me and only wants me and he goes and sticks his tongue down Neferet's throat." I was hysterical.

"Oh..." Was all he said and he wrapped a comforting arm around me.

"I'm so sorry," I said suddenly.

"Sorry? What for?" He was confused.

"For not being with you, for not getting over my petty jealousy between you and Rose, I'm so sorry I hurt you Stark, but I'm in love with him and I'll be damned if he doesn't appreciate that!" Stark chuckled at my words. "She's out there for you, it may not be me or Rose but it is someone and once you find her you'll be glad you didn't settle with us." He laughed again but his focus was on something behind me.

"She is, I know she is but," He stood up. "Right now I think you need to tell they one for you what you're feeling."

"No thank you, he is probably doing her as we speak." Stark bent down and kissed my cheek pointing to something behind me as he whispered in my ear. "Think again," He walked off and I turned, looking into the eyes I had grown to love.

I scoffed, narrowed my eyes and stood to leave. Kalona caught my wrist where he had marked it and I don't even know how to describe what that did to me.

He pulled me to him, taking my hands in his and locking our fingers. I was so close to him I felt his breath on my face.

"Please do not be angry with me love," He spoke in his low serious voice. "I would never hurt you; I love you and only you. You own my heart and any soul I may have, no one could ever replace you in my life." He kissed my knuckles while staring into my eyes.

"Then why, why in the hell would you do that!!" I yelled trying to pull away from him, but he held me to him.

"Don't pull away from me my love, I am so beyond sorry, I love you and only you and that is how it will remain, with Neferet I feel...empty."

That stumped me. "Empty? What do you mean?" Seriously, what the hell?

"I mean empty, like hollow, like I don't feel...anything." He frowned as I thought about it. It made zero sense to me.

I moved so my lips were within millimetres of his. "So, I am the only one you think about?"

Kalona's breathing was laboured. "Yes, only you."

I kissed his chest. "Are you sure I'm the only one?"

"Positive." And he brought his lips to my ear and whispered. "And you are defiantly the only one I would ever call mine." He kissed me softly and sweetly and I smiled against his lips.

"If I ever, ever, catch you or hear of you with another woman I will kill you."

Kalona grinned before responding, "I'd love to see you try," and then he dipped me and kissed me, his wings wrapping around me like a soft blanket. That was until someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see Darius glaring at Kalona.

"Priestess it seems something has come up and we need to discuss it with you."

I nodded and untangled myself from Kalona. He looked disappointed_, _which gave me an idea. I was going to let him dangle until I had him wrapped around my finger.

I walked with Darius to one of the lounges where the group was all set.

"Okay I'm going straight to the point." Aphrodite announced. "We're going to St. Vladimir's 'kay? End of discussion. Now go and pack your things and say good-bye to your lover."

"Wait what?!"

She sighed irritated. "Did I stutter?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What I mean is why in the hell would we go to the place where we know this happened?!" Dimitri answered that. Damn him!!

"Because the people here, besides those three teachers, cannot be trusted as they are under this thrall, the people or guardians at St. Vladimir's can and I think we all know this vision will come to pass no matter the location, but I think we can all agree that we would rather it happened somewhere with other fighters who can be trusted. I have already called ahead and they are making all the necessary precautions, the academy's jet will be here in a few hours."

There was no arguing, he was right. "Okay then let's go pack." _And say goodbye_.

* * *

Rose's POV

I didn't leave to pack; I didn't really need to since everything was already in my suitcase. No, I walked looking for the one person I needed to talk to. I gripped my fist firmer around the small metal object in my grip.

_Peek-a-boo I see you_ I announced to Stark as I walked up behind him.

He turned and smirked at me. "And how can I help you Rose?"

I sat on the bench beside him and looked straight at him.

"Well that vision, I mean, I might die and—" I was cut off by his low growl.

"That will not happen, I swear it."

I smiled. "If something does happen I want you to have this," I held out my hand, palm up and inside my hand was a ring. It wasn't special; it was a dark colour with silver going around in the middle. Stark saw the expression on my face and took the ring with no hesitation. He slipped it on his middle finger and examined it, smiling at me. "And if we do survive this way you can remember me other than that girl who's blood tastes amazing," Stark chuckled a little at that.

"This is very weird because I bought you something too." He pulled out a box, bigger than that which a ring would be kept in.

"Stark you already bought me a ring, a gorgeous ring at that."

"Well just think of this as an early birthday present." I opened the box he handed me and inside lay a gold necklace. On the end of the chain was a heart and in the middle of the heart, in silver, was the work love, a silver key was attached to the chain.

"Let me guess, it's the key to your heart right?" He smirked. "Come on help me put it on." I lifted my hair and turned. Stark reached around and clipped the necklace at the back of my neck.

I had tears in my eyes. "Stark, you'll be in my heart." I said holding onto the necklace.

He smiled. "Isn't that a song?"

I laughed despite the tears. "It can be our song."

Stark stood and held out his hand to me. "You can help me pack," he said as I took his hand. "Since I know you've already packed your stuff."

"Joyous!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

Stark swung his arms around my shoulders and gave me a light squeeze. "Oh and before I forget, congratulations on the engagement."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. And then we walked, to quite possibly the last normal thing we did together.

* * *

Zoey's POV

He isn't making this easy, I thought as I picked up the roses that were on my bed.

There were 11 red roses and in the middle was the twelfth rose and it was white. I looked up the different meanings of roses to see what he was trying to tell me before I even read the note.

**Red Roses: Love, Passion, Beauty, Respect, courage, Romantic love.**

**White Roses: Purity, Innocence, Secrecy, Charm, Reverence.**

**Red and White Roses: Unity.**

I had to laugh at the meaning of white roses. _Innocence? Purity? Hah! _

I finally picked up the card and read it, I already knew who they were from but it didn't make it any easier.

_I will love you until the last rose dies_

_Yours Forever_

I had tears, happy tears but tears none the less, in my eyes and then it dawned on me. "Last rose dies?" I looked at the flowers sitting on my drawers in a crystal vase. "Oh no he didn't." I walked up to them and took the white rose out. "Aw bullpoopie." It was a fake. Never going to die! That romantic ass.

"I see you got my roses." I screamed and whirled around to see Kalona leaning against the door to my room. He was eyeing my suitcase on the bed. "Going somewhere?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Yes actually," I said non-chalantly but my insides were screaming at me to jump into his arms. I busied myself by grabbing some random clothes and putting them on the bed so I could fold them, then I went over to my desk to get my original copy of 'Dracula' that my grandma got me for my birthday. I hoped she was doing alright.

I was folding my clothes into the suitcase when I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his lips press against the back of my neck. "Are you going to tell me where?" He asked, worry and sadness in his voice but veiled with a seriousness that said he wasn't letting me go.

"No I'm not going to tell you," I bit my lip to stifle a moan as he kissed the side of my neck. Seduction was so not going to work on me.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't need to know." He gripped me tighter and then released one of his arms so he could trail his fingertips down my spine. I shivered but kept my lip in my mouth to keep any sounds from coming out.

"Well what if I don't let you go?" He kissed the back of my neck again as his hand trailed up my shirt to the curve of my breast.

"You think you can stop me from going?" His lips froze on the nape of skin behind my ear and his hand ghosted my skin as it came down and soon he had stopped touching me and took a step back.

His face was confused. "Are you...are you leaving me?" My face softened at the look of desperation on his face.

"No, not forever I'm just going away with my friends without you and you won't be stopping me." I spoke firmly.

"This doesn't have anything to do with...before, does it?"

I slammed my suitcase shut, angry at the image that popped into my head. "Let me but it this way if you saw me playing tongue ties with Heath or Stark or Erik or One of your sons, what would you do?"

Kalona growled, probably at the images I just painted in his head.

"Exactly, so I am pissed and will be for a while but that is not the reason I'm going to where I'm going so just leave it, okay?!"

"No! I will not allow you to go!" he was angry now and I just about had it with him.

"Watch me!" I yelled back, picking up my suitcase and heading for the door and Kalona, being the butthole he is, blocked my way.

"No," He spoke firmly and with finality. I was about to start screaming when Rose came through the door, pushing Kalona out the way of it.

She didn't notice us. "Okay Zoey I just have to put a couple things in my suitcase and then we can leave, alright?" She turned, putting her suitcase on the bed and putting some clothes in there and shutting it then she looked up and her eyes widened as she saw Kalona. "Oh, uh, hi?" She was uncertain.

"I don't see why you're packing, you are not going anywhere." He spoke to both of us but looked at me.

"Oh yeah that's how you get a girl to stay in love with you, become a possessive jerk who doesn't even let her have friends. Been taking tips from Edward Cullen have we?" She said back. He looked at her and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Look asshole, we're going and that's final and if you try and stops us and I'll kick your ass!" That was scary, at least to me. I looked at Kalona and saw his eyes narrow, but he didn't speak. "Come on Zoey, jets here."

She picked up her suitcase and left, me right behind her. I turned before leaving the room and looked at Kalona. "Goodbye," I said and turned. I would not cry, I mean I would see him again and besides he was being an asshat so serves him right!

We met our group by one of the hummers so we could go to the airport. I looked up and saw Kalona was no longer in my room but in one of them that had a clear view of the gates, he saw me and we locked eyes, his showing a sadness so long and alone I nearly dropped my case to run into his arms, but I had a mission. I looked at Rose. No she wasn't going to die; I would use all my elements to keep that from happening. We loaded into two hummers, Darius driving one, Aphrodite having shot gun and Dimitri driving the other, Rose having shot gun. I choose to go with Rose.

Dimitri smiled at me and lifted my suitcase to put in the back of the car. I climbed in to see Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Stark already in there. I sat next to Stark and he put his arm around me.

"It'll be okay," he whispered in my ear as I looked back wondering why none of those birdmen attacked us, but really I was watching my heart become torn between my duty as priestess and the love I had for another.

I looked at everyone. "Well you've seen my school, guess it only makes sense for me to see yours." They smiled at me and I forced myself to smile back.

St Vladimir's here we come.

* * *

_Yes I realise these chapters are getting shorter but I don't want to cram too much in one chapter_

_So favourite lines? Characters? Couples?_

_What's going to happen at St. Vlad's?_

_Who is going to die?_

_Will Rose? _

_*shrugs*_

_Review and let me know._

_Xoxo _


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Can't believe this is almost over *cries*_

_There should only be four more chapters and an epilogue but no sequel_

_So thanks to all of you who reviewed!!!_

_Now on we go, the fight will begin, who will die? Who will live? Who will love? And who will break?_

_Answers soon hehe_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Rose's POV

I was sitting in the jet next to my fiancé and was having a great time. Since we knew that we couldn't be together in public when we got to the academy we made up for it here. Kissing and touching it was probably the best plane trip ever.

"Will you two knock it off?" Adrian asked his eyes filled with amusement and his arm around Shaunee's waist.

"Adrian, we don't know when we can be together after this so just let us have our fun." He rolled his eyes but didn't protest as I pulled Dimitri down for another kiss.

"I love you," I told him; I was getting tired now so I curled up onto his side.

"I love you more." He kissed the top of my head.

"How is that possible?" He chuckled and I feel asleep to the sound of his deep even breaths.

"Oh no," I groaned as I looked at the person in front of me. Kalona.

"Rose, glad you could join me." He said like it was no big deal, but it was, last time I was here he tried to rape me!

"What the fuck do you want?! Can't you go into Zoey's head and leave me alone?"

"No I can't she is not asleep, besides it is you I desire to talk too."

"Well I desire to be far away from you. Good bye," I started walking off when he called from behind me and the panic in his voice made me freeze.

"Please Rose, I, I need your help." I could tell that it took alot to admit that so I turned and looked at him, his eyes were frantic. "Please," He spoke in a broken whisper.

I walked cautiously back over to him. "What do you need?"

He looked up at me, worried. "Her, only her." He looked down and shook his head. "What is it about her? She makes me crazy, insane and furious but I can't be mad at her ever, I don't know what I'm doing anymore, she would be better off without me."

I shook my head and took the seat next to his. "She loves you, real pure love. She loves you like...like I love Dimitri and that's hard to come by. She would do alot to keep you, you have to know that and you broke her when you were with Neferet but she wouldn't turn from you, she would make you work like a dog but she would never leave you. I can see that and you leaving her," I shook my head at the thought. "Trust me you don't want to do that."

Kalona looked at me and smiled. "Rose, I'm sorry for...everything but I do love her and I want, no, _need_ her with me." He sighed and looked straight into my eyes. "Where is she?"

I stood up. "I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" He stood in front of me now.

"Because someone will die if I do!" Oh shit!

"What?!" He strode towards me.

"Look all you need to do is keep Neferet away, I don't know keep her with you _please_ all our lives depend on it, including Zoey's." I felt bad using Zoey's life as an excuse to keep Neferet away but for all I knew her life was in danger.

"Neferet? What does she have to do with this?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers too." I looked back up at his confused expression. "If you won't do this for my friend's safety at least do it for Zoey's and keep Neferet away."

"That may prove difficult."

"Why?" _Was she already on her way?!_

"Sometimes, well more recently, it's like I don't have a mind of my own when she's around like she's somehow..."

"Controlling you?" I finished for him.

"Yes, I don't know how but she is powerful, if she suspects I'm up to something."

"If she decides to leave the school for any reason you must go with her, understand?" I knew this was just adding to Aphrodite's vision but if Kalona was there maybe he could do something to stop her, especially if Zoey got hurt.

"I will, and Rose tell her I'm sorry."

I nodded. "I will, now will you let me go back to my own dream?"

He smiled. "Of course,"

Everything went black for a second until I started dreaming again, but I didn't think it was my dream. I was walking through the forests at St. Vladimir's and a woman who looked familiar was waiting for me.

"Welcome Rose," She said sweetly.

"Uh, hi?" What the hell was going on?

"Something is coming, something big, something that will claim the life of one you hold dear." Oh-No!!

"What can I do?" I asked panicked all I could think was that something terrible was going to happen to Dimitri, he was the one I held dear.

"All I can tell you is the key to this being's undoing lies within your blood."

"So I can't let him near my blood?"

"Who said anything about a he?"

"Yeah right lady, you'll have to do better than that."

She chuckled. "Very well, but you are wrong, your blood is what they need to leave this earth."

"But he'll die, won't he?"

"Yes, but it is meant to be, when the time comes you will know this to be true."

"But I—" I was cut off as images flew through my head.

Me lying bloody, broken and bruised. Stark crouched in front of me with an arrow notched, protecting me. Kalona running to where Neferet and Zoey were fighting. Darius being attacked by a raven mocker as Aphrodite screamed. Someone's dead body lying feet from me, I knew who it was but at that moment all I could think about was my pain. Lissa being protected by Christian. And then Dimitri, dead.

I screamed and I was vaguely aware that someone was shaking me but I couldn't wake up.

My mother and Alberta, with blood dripping down each of their faces, fighting off the Raven Mockers. Shaunee trying to get to a limp, lifeless Adrian. Erin and Eddie running to the other guardians, trying to dodge the oncoming mocker that was swooping at them. Damien trying to blow them off but getting thrown against a tree. And again my eyes landed on Dimitri, his form not moving, not breathing, just still. I screamed and kicked and punched but nothing worked. Then someone grabbed Stark and threw him away and I looked into the cold hard eyes of Neferet as she kicked me in the ribs, causing something to shatter, I heard Lissa scream my name, telling me to run but I couldn't, Dimitri was dead and that drained the only energy I had. I looked over and saw Zoey crouching by a just-breathing Kalona, crying. Neferet bent lower to me and whispered. "_Love doesn't conquer all, love destroys all_.' And with one final punch, everything went black.

I screamed again and opened my eyes looking straight into Dimitri's worried ones. I didn't think of where we were I didn't care who may have been there; I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck pulling him to me in a hug. I was aware that I was crying but I didn't care.

"Just a dream...just a dream...just a dream..." I kept chanting to myself as my head was on Dimitri's shoulder, only it wasn't just a dream it was a vision of what will come to pass. I pulled back from Dimitri, but he kept his arm, protectively, around my waist and kissed the top of my head. I got my bearings and saw we were still on the jet but we had landed, I guessed that because my mother and Alberta were on here too looking worried, they didn't seem to care that Dimitri was kissing me or holding me and neither did I.

"Rose, what happened? Why were you screaming?" I looked into my mother's eyes but didn't answer; instead I stood and looked at all of the faces around me.

"Its bad guys, really bad, we have to prepare ourselves for what is about to come our way." Aphrodite looked at me for a long moment before speaking.

"Nyx sent you a vision, didn't she?"

I nodded. "I think so and I'm not going to talk about it, but please just trust me when I say you have to be prepared, the elements won't be enough this time." I looked up to Dimitri and curled myself into him, his arm still wrapped around me I said. "Take me home." He nodded and we began walking. I knew the others were behind me, Dimitri had told me that we would be staying in the Dhampir dorms, even the Moroi, because field experience was on. We reached the building and climbed up the stairs, since there were less novice's than rooms there was enough for everyone to get their own and sleep. Nobody spoke and when Dimitri took me to my room and shut the door behind him, no one objected.

"Lie down Roza." I complied, not bothering to change.

"Stay with me?" I asked and he nodded.

He got in the bed beside me and pulled me to him. I felt the emotions that I had kept inside bubbling to the surface.

"Dimitri baby," He turned and looked at me a dazzling smile on his face. "This could be our last night together."

He shook his head. "No Roza, don't think of such things. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Dimitri _please_ just listen to me." His eyes widened in worry and he slowly nodded. "What if something does happen? To me or to you? You can't protect me all the time just like I can't protect you," he looked deep into my eyes, knowing I was right. He slowly bent his head towards me and brushed his lips with mine. "I love you," I told him.

"I love you too," and then his lips crashed onto mine in a frenzy, it was like I was air and he was out of it. It was full of love, passion, sadness and even fury at the thought of something separating us.

"Dimitri, just hold me." I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I didn't want to lose any moment of this and if we made love we would both be too tired and I just wanted him to touch me without setting me on fire and letting lust take over. No I wanted to look at him and him look at me with only love, the love we had for one another.

But I wanted to feel him, feel his skin under my fingertips.

I stood and he followed suit gazing at me in that confused manner of his. "Roza?"

"Shhh," I put a finger on his lips. "Tonight is just about you and me and our love." I went over and locked the door and then stood before him and all his gloriousness. I pushed my hands up to his shoulders, pushing his jacket off and watching it fall on the floor. Dimitri kept his eyes on mine the whole time. I un buttoned his shirt until it was open on both sides and then I pushed it down to his elbows where I successfully pulled it all off and then I raised my gaze to his as I unbuckled his belt, I had it through the last loop when he gripped my wrists, a confused expression on his face. "I just need to touch you, all of you without us being physical; can you do that for me?" He nodded and released my wrists and then I began taking his belt out of his pants loop and then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Dimitri pushed them off until he stood before me in only black boxer briefs. That's when he began undressing me. Lifting my shirt over my head and then sliding my tracksuit pants down and then he wrapped his arms around my waist and unclasped my bra. We both stood there now in only our underwear, but not for long. I pulled my lacy black panties down and stepped out of them, watching as Dimitri did the same with his boxer briefs. We stared at each other's naked forms, but none of that raw desire was in our eyes, I only saw love in his which is what I'm sure he saw in mine.

"Come on love, let's rest." He said, taking my hand and guiding me to the bed. I fell asleep on my side, facing Dimitri. "I will love you forever." He spoke into the darkness and I smiled, feeling like the luckiest girl to walk the planet.

**********

I opened my eyes to the most beautiful sight ever. A sleeping Dimitri. A _heavy_ sleeping Dimitri. He was making small snoring noises and it was the only sound in my world right now. I couldn't help it, my hand worked of its own accord as it began tracing the smooth planes of his face. He didn't give any acknowledgement to that and I frowned, I was pretty sure that if he touched me in the morning that would wake me right up, or maybe he was faking. I didn't know, but now all I wanted to see were his deep brown adoring eyes. I began placing soft kiss after soft kiss all over his face until his eyes lids finally opened and he looked straight at me.

"Breathtaking," He said in a barely audible voice that had me tingling all over. "Good morning my fiancé," He grinned at me and I found myself smiling back. It was infectious.

"Good morning to you too," I kissed his lips and pulled back but he had other ideas, cupping his hand around the back of my neck he pulled me until I was on top of him, naked. He kissed me, teasingly, sweetly, lovingly and I couldn't help the groan that escaped me. I was lying on top of the man I love, the man I was engaged too, Naked and we weren't even trying to have sex.

Dimitri's fingertips travelled up and down my spine. "We're going to have to move soon." He said that in a tone that implied he would really rather not.

"I know, have to tell people the happy news." I said, admiring my ring.

He chuckled. "Well I was under the impression a fight was coming our way and you—" I cut him off without thinking my words through.

"I'm going to have to give Stark blood so he is strong enough to fight, just like Heath will have to give Zoey blood, I know I know." I sighed and Dimitri frowned.

"Actually I was going to say you'll need to get out the bridal magazines since I know you, you won't want to prepare for this fight but if you have to give blood go right ahead." He turned his head from me.

I cupped my hand under his chin and turned his head so he was looking at me. "You're angry,"

"No I'm not," Oh yes, he was.

"I'm sorry I screwed up, but an imprint can't be helped and hey I'm doing well, I haven't really spoken or thought about him since we danced—which I only did so he wouldn't hurt himself or someone else. You know it's you I love, if not I could have just said no."

He didn't smile, didn't laugh, didn't show any emotion, his mask was on. So to get some emotion out of him, I would have to move. Ugh! _Girls gotta do what a girls gotta do._

I rolled out of bed and stretched, by the hairs that were standing up on the back of my neck I knew he was watching. I made a show of stretching slowly, bending down, stretching high and all. I moved over to my underwear draw and pulled out the sexiest ones I could find. A black laced thong, honestly it didn't look like it would cover anything. With my back still to Dimitri I slipped the underwear on and then I found the matching bra and slipped that on. Getting tired of his lack-of-interest in my physique I turned to see him staring at me, but his hands were under the sheets. My eyes widened at the sight and I looked back at Dimitri and raised my eyebrows, he seemed as surprised as me and instantly had his hands out of the sheets but he still refused to speak to me. I sighed, giving up and threw his clothes at him while going into the closet to find my own. I settled with a pair of dark, loose jeans and a black V-neck T-shirt. I turned and saw Dimitri was dressed. I rolled my eyes before moving over to the door, unlocking it and motioning him to go first. He sighed as well and left, turning towards me I slammed the door in his face.

I was just making time, waiting to leave so I made the point that I was angry at him that was until my door was slammed open and closed and _locked_ and Dimitri was crushing his mouth to mine. It was one of those angry, hot kisses that get you all bothered and turned on and you have good ol' hard rough sex. Hell no!

"Dimitri," I gasped. "What the hell?!"

"That was for turning me on so much before Roza," His voice was ice cold, still pissed that I had to feed Stark no doubt.

"Dimitri, we're supposed to be engaged and in love, happy so stop being such a prude and pull that stick out your ass!"

"Oh I have a stick up my ass!! Well I wouldn't be such a prude if you didn't flash your stuff all around town!" He had lost his control, but I knew he would regret it later.

I slapped him. "You son of a bitch! Maybe if you weren't such a prude I wouldn't, Hey! I don't flash my stuff around town!"

"Explain Stark then!? You think I don't know that when he drinks from you he cups a feel too?!"

"I can't help that!! I can't help that we imprinted no matter how much I wish to god we weren't! But we are so deal!" I pushed against his chest.

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them back to my sides. "You stupid girl! You think I can handle being with you while someone else is too! You think I can handle the fact that you're in love with him!!"

"Oh now we get to the root of the problem! Do you not understand how much I love you! If stark had one hundredth of that amount of love then I'd understand the jealousy, but he doesn't!" I lowered my voice and placed my hand on his cheek. "Dimitri, I love you more than anything please believe that and know that I'm giving Stark my blood because he needs to be strong too if he's going to help you on your insane '_protect Rose'_ plan." His eyes softened all the anger gone.

"You're worth protecting babe and you know it." He kissed me lightly and the storm was over.

"Come on, let's head down and see what's what." I said taking his hand. "But before that I'll let Stark drink from me, quickly and then when we figure out when this fight is going to be he'll drink more okay?"

"I guess it has to be." He took my hand and we walked down the empty corridors and stairs to the empty lounge where the gang was. _Better get this over with_.

"Stark, can you come here?" I asked. He looked up and nodded. Dimitri sighed, irritated, and walked over to Darius to discuss protocol or something. Stark walked up to me and I motioned for him to follow me, which he did. We were silent until we got to my room and I looked the door. He looked at me, brow raised.

"You need your strength which means you need blood, my blood." Stark nodded, obviously he had given this some thought.

I sat on the bed and he sat next to me. My hair was tied up so he had better access to my neck where he bit and I moaned. Stark groaned, biting deeper and I moved so I was now on top of him, straddling as he sat on the bed. I moaned more and Stark's hand travelled up my shirt and he began rocking, causing us to begin humping each other shamelessly. I moaned more as Stark squeezed my breast, his other hand on my ass. I bent my head and began sucking on his neck furiously and then he stopped and so did I. Both of us were panting.

After straightening up we headed back to the lounge, I was bandaged of course. Dimitri looked up and he zeroed in on the bandage on my neck and then the hickey on Starks' _Shit!!_ I forgot about that. He slammed his fist into the wall and everyone swivelled to look at him. I walked over and laid my hand on his chest he looked down, his eyes hard but he wrapped his arms around my waist kissing the top of my head. That is the exact moment Lissa squealed. I was instantly on alert, but she was pointing at my hand on Dimitri's chest.

"You two are engaged!!!!" I smiled and so did Dimitri and then Lissa ran up and practically tackled me into a hug. "OhmyGod!!"

"Liss, calm down we have other things to deal with." I said lightly.

"Pfft, screw that. Rose Badass Hathaway is getting married!!" She jumped up and down excitedly.

"To who?!" Oh shit, that was my mother.

"It's not important!" Darius suddenly yelled. He was looking at Aphrodite who I realised was on the couch with a towel over her eyes.

"She had another vision."

"She did and now we know when they plan to attack."

"When?" I asked frantically.

"Tomorrow night." Darius answered.

* * *

_And the plot thickens!!!!!!!!_

_So you know the drill, who was Rose talking too?_

_Who was dead, and who does Rose's blood 'save'?_

_Pow!_

_OMFG I just finished reading _**Hush Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick **

_It is so freakin good!!!!!! Recommended!!!! My new fictional crush= Patch *drool*_

_Okay so enough of that click that green button for a lemon in the next chapter (: And a possible extract (;_

_Xoxo _


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Yes, yes, I know I know I suck but hey! Last year of school, stressful time that and I have been on a role writing my Mortal Instruments Fanfic that I'm almost halfway through!!_

_So we left off with...Right, Darius just informed us that the fight was tomorrow night, which means last night lovers fest between Rose and Dimitri since Kalona isn't here and Stark, well he might pop up somewhere but not when Rose and Dimitri are...you knowing _

_So let's get too it, lots to write here and cliff hanger (maybe)_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Zoey's POV

"Please, tell me where you are." He said in his sickly sweet voice. My back was turned to him and he was whispering in my ear.

"No Kalona, I can't." I had said that goddess only knows how many times in this warped dream. We were by a lake and the sun was setting. Romantic? It would be if your boyfriend didn't keep asking things he knew he wouldn't get an answer too.

"Why not love?" He thinks he can make me cave by calling me love? Hell No!

"Because. I. Can't!" I growled at him getting annoyed now.

He sighed moving away from where I was standing, I turned and saw him standing at the lakes edge, a serious look on his face. Damn him to hell why couldn't I stay mad?!

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but you have to know that if it wasn't important I would tell you." He didn't move, didn't speak didn't make it seem as if he heard me. I un-wrapped my arms from him and walked to the water's edge, dipping my toes in and finding the temperature was mild. I removed the little black negligee I was wearing, revealing my matching black bra and panties and walked into the water until I was up to my hips in the warmth it brought. I saw ripples in the water coming from behind me and I knew he had stepped in aswell; I turned and looked at him standing before me, naked.

"Come here love." I said holding my hand out for him to take. He made his way to me taking my hand and folding me into his arms and wings. It felt so good to be held by him again.

"I am worried for you please I must know where you are so I can protect you." His voice was pain filled, anxious and angry all at once. I stepped out of his embrace and looked him right in the eye wanting—no needing to tell him, but I couldn't.

"No, I told you Kalona I can't."

"Why not!!" He roared all concern and worry were masked with anger and pain.

"Because people will die! Not just me and my friends but innocent people who have no part in this fight!" I had said far too much.

"Fight? What fight?"

"The fight that's coming our way that will kill...kill..." I couldn't say it for I didn't know who it _could_ kill but I knew who _would_ be killed. Rose was one of them and the other I didn't care who it was I wasn't letting them die.

"Kill who?" His voice was as silent as silk running across skin.

"I don't know, but by keeping you in the dark I keep the House of Night in the dark so please, just listen to me and let it go." My forehead was against his chest and I was sobbing. "Please," I said in a weak whisper. "Make me forget." This could be our last night together, I didn't know if I would die there was a high possibility that I would and I wanted to be with him one last time.

"My Zoey, I will not let any harm come to you, I promise you that." I nearly believed him but I knew he couldn't promise me anything like that. I leaned up and kissed his lips lightly but pressed myself harder against him as the mark that proved I was his and that he loved me as I loved him. I wrapped my arms around Kalona's neck and tangled my fingers in his hair while he wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me off of my feet. He groaned and pulled back. "If I didn't love you so much I would be very persistent for an answer."

"If I didn't love you so much I still wouldn't give you an answer." I giggled as he tickled my sides.

"Smartass."

"Why Kalona," I spoke in mock astonishment. "You just said something that, I would say are you feeling alright?" I made a show of checking his temperature by pressing the palm of my hand to his forehead. He laughed a deep and beautiful laugh.

"You seem to have grown on me." He smiled, dazzling, down at me that held promises of not letting me wake up any time soon. He began making his way towards me and just about had me in his arms when I stopped him.

"Let's swim." I said simply and he looked confused.

"Swim, we are not properly dressed for that love." He spoke softly trying to seduce me.

"You control what I wear so make up properly dressed."

He sighed smiling and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you like after we swim." His eyes took on a glint of desire and then he whispered for me to close my eyes and I did, when he told me to open them I did and looked down at the swimming costume I was now wearing.

I figured he would have put me in something that left little to the imagination but he had put me in a gold bikini with little stick on diamonds along the triangle of the breast and the bottom half was like any other, no thong, but with little square diamonds along the waistband. I looked up at him and saw that he was now wearing plain black swim trunks but he still looked like a flawless super model.

"How do you do that?" I asked as I back away from him, going deeper into the water.

"Do what?" He asked, finally reaching me and snagging me around the waist pulling me to him until I put my hands on his chest to push back and look at him.

"Remain so beautiful, I mean you look 18 at the most to me but to others you look timeless, why is that?"

"Well my dear I choose to look how I wish for you and this is what you wish is it not?" He seemed unsure.

"Kalona, I'd be fine with whatever you looked like as long as your mine and not," I narrowed my eyes. "Someone else's." I glared and pulled out of his embrace.

He sighed and walked up to me _again_ and wrapping his arms around me _again_ and sucking on my neck, was he trying to give me a hickey? Another claim over me when I had none over him?!

I pushed away from him, looking at him up and down. "You think holding me will make this alright?" I asked, anger winning over my emotions.

"Make what alright?" He was getting angry to, probably because I was always yelling at him.

"Cheating on me? Marking me as yours when I cannot mark you as mine!" I was shaking with my rage.

"Is that what this is about? The mark!" He stepped closer and I saw fire in his eyes, the only other time I saw that fire nowadays was when we were making love. "The mark has nothing to do with our love, our feelings towards each other now stop being such a baby and come here!" He opened his arms but no way in hell was I folding myself into his embrace after he just yelled at me like that! I was no pathetic little Bella who needed her Edward everywhere she went, I was Zoey Redbird! I was strong and independent.

"No," I spoke firmly while turning away from him and towards the shore. Somehow, maybe he had flown, he got there before me.

"Zoey, stop this and come sit and lie down with me, I won't bite." He wiggled his eyebrows but I was in no mood for his charming flirty ways.

"No, let me out of this dream, right now." I held my head up high and looked him square in the eye to show him I wasn't joking.

"No I will not." He said simply, patting the spot next to him. I groaned in frustration and walked as far from him as I could and sat down there, refusing to look at him, turning my head away and crossing my arms over my chest. I would not give in to him, even when he was sitting so close I could feel an electric surge in my veins, an instinct to hold him, kiss him and—how did he get here so fast and quietly?

I didn't look at him; I kept my gaze averted away from his penetrating stare. I had to think, how long were we going to be at St. Vladimir's? How come Rose got a vision and I didn't? What possessed Neferet to go more crazy than normal? How was I going to save Rose and the other that died? Who were are friends and who were our enemies? I didn't know I just hoped that Dimitri was right; I hoped that the St Vladimir Academy guardians were on our side and would remain on our side through this fight. If only I knew. I felt him tense next to me so I had to look, and see a look of horror on his face. Oh goddess...

"Did you just...read my mind?" I asked in complete awe, how the fudwinkle had he managed that?!

"The mark, it gives me a link to you." He said sounding detached. Then his face contorted into one of anger and pain. "St Vladimir's that's where you are?! Why would you go there?! You were perfectly safe with me!" He stood abruptly and began pacing, I stood too watching, waiting for what I knew was bound to come.

"I am coming after you!" he declared staring straight at me and stopping his feet.

"No you're not, you have to keep her away!" I yelled back in desperation.

"Who?"

"Neferet! She is behind this whole thing! And for some reason so are your sons." I added more quietly. Kalona's face fell.

"You have to hide." He said taking my arm and putting his face right in mine. "Hide as far away from that place as you can."

"Why?"

"My sons, Neferet thought it was a good idea to get them to find you and make sure you were okay, I thought nothing of it really but now..." He trailed off looking at me beseechingly.

"No," I shook my head back and forth. "No! We can't hide it's going to happen eventually but at least now we can be ready."

"I'll be there before her." He stated resting a hand on my cheek.

"No, you can't if she suspects...you just can't. Please do this for me and go with her so she won't come sooner, I mean if she does then Rose will..." I stopped there, not wanting to think about what _could_ happen.

"What will happen to Rose?" He asked calmly.

"She'll die." I whispered, Kalona pulled me against his chest and stroked my long dark hair with his hand as his other arm was around my waist in a protective manner.

"I'm on my way." He held a finger to my lips as I started to protest. "I have a plan..."

Then he bent down and whispered his plan in my ear, I prayed to Nyx that it worked.

**********

After waking up and meeting my friends _after_ showering, getting dressed and all that Jazz I headed down to see my friends all clustered together in the lounge as I made her way to where Adrian was standing against the wall, for no reason, Rose and Dimitri showed up, he looked pissed and she looked concerned but I guessed what had happened when Rose left with Stark returning a few moments later with a bandage on her neck and a hickey on his, Dimitri slammed his fist against the wall and Rose was instantly there and that was when Lissa squealed pointing to Rose's hand where an engagement ring sat on her third finger, the thumb is not a finger apparently, and then Darius got us to attention by saying this.

"...now we know when they plan to attack." He said looking at Aphrodite who I just realised had a vision.

"When?" Rose asked, Dimitri tightening his grip around her. This must have been hard for him, finding out that the woman you love could die, that would suck.

"Tomorrow night." Ah hell.

"Wait tomorrow how can..." I broke off remembering Kalona's plan and the fact that I promised not to tell my friends about it.

"Zoey, what were you going to say?" Rose asked eying me suspiciously.

"I can't say." I answered shrugging as if it was nothing.

"And why the fuck not?!" Rose exploded suddenly.

"Because I—"

"Because you're too selfish that's why!" She yelled standing so close in front of me I felt her hot angry breath on my face.

"Rose calm down." Stark spoke from where he was now standing in front of me protectively.

"I will not fucking calm down Stark! I'm sorry but she is hiding something, something that could save us and I wanna know what it is." She looked straight at me as did everyone else.

"If I tell you it won't work, the only one I can tell is Aphrodite." At the sound of her name, Aphrodite's head lifted up and the cloth slipped from her eyes.

"And why can you not tell the rest of us?" Rose was calmer now but still suspicious.

"Because Neferet can't read my mind which means she won't know what to expect." Aphrodite answered and Rose sighed in defeat shaking her head and walking towards a door, muttering something about air. Dimitri followed her movements.

"But I'm still not going too—" I was cut off by Rose's scream. I watched as Dimitri leaped over to her at inhuman speed and Stark prepared an arrow, but I knew that she wasn't screaming in horror, someone had popped up in front of her and scared the poop out of her. I snickered.

"Lovely to see you too Miss Hathaway." Kalona spoke as he entered the lounge his eyes instantly landing on me. A brilliant smile lit up his face.

"What," Rose panted, clutching her chest. "Are you doing here?" She stood straight but still stood close to Dimitri and eyed my lover suspiciously.

"I was in the neighbourhood," He replied sarcastically. Then looked at me and we shared a secret look of amusement, maybe I was rubbing off on him. "I am here to make sure not one of you has been harmed."

"You mean that Zoey hasn't been harmed," Rose said under her breath and rolled her eyes and kissed Dimitri on the cheek. I saw one of the Guardian's narrow her eyes at this. Wonder what that was about, I just shrugged it off as Kalona made his way to me taking my hand and kissing my knuckles, I sighed contently and smiled up at him.

"Oh my god! Belikov what do we do?" I heard someone yell before Kalona was hit in the head with a bat and pushed away from me, I looked over and saw Rose and Dimitri snicker at that, but when they saw my expression they straightened up and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Guardian Alto stop hitting Kalona with the bat, he isn't going anywhere." She said to the man who had been repeatedly whacking Kalona with a metal baseball bat.

"Hathaway I have never asked for your opinion before and I do not plan to start now." He growled back and Rose rolled her eyes again. She walked up to the guardian and grabbed his arm but he flung her off causing her to crash into the back wall. She groaned in pain and Dimitri made a move towards her before we all froze.

Guardian Alto had changed.

* * *

_No lemons today, sorry guys but love fest next chapter I promise_

_Sp what did you think?_

_It's a little shorter but I think stopping there was good, because I love torturing you all haha _

_So what has happened to Stan?_

_What is Kalona's plan?_

_WHAT THE HELL IS CLOUDEDMINDX GOING TO DO?!_

_Wait and see_

_Reviews get a naked Dimitri ;) _

_Xoxo _


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Did that leave you hanging?_

_I seriously need a permanent Beta haha anyone interested? I have other fandoms, so I dunno *shrugs*_

_This took so long because I had to and I mean HAD TO restart it, I wasn't happy with it and I kept getting writers block._

_Anyway, this will be wrapping up in the next few chapters (I know I said four a while ago, but hey it took a little longer) _

_And the love fest will start next chapter (the final night) and then the battle will begin..._

_Here we go_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Zoey's POV

I watched in horror as Stan grabbed Rose by the throat and pinned her against the wall, watching Rose struggle and try to get away from him, but it was no use, he was intent on killing her and we were stuck here, literally! Something was keeping us from moving, a shield of some kind, invisible to the naked eye but there all the same.

"Die bitch!" Stan yelled in a cold menacing voice that I don't think belonged to him, but who it belonged to I don't know.

Something about him looked familiar almost as if I had seen him like this before..._Erik!_

Of course! When Erik had tried to...hurt me he wasn't himself, he look different. I looked back at that memory trying to figure out what it was that had changed.

_"Someone else, huh? Well that's too bad." His lifted his hand to it gently grazed my breast._

_"Erik what are you doing?" panic was seeping into my voice._

_"Something I should have done a long time ago." He look mad, the crazy kind. That was proven when he flung me back onto the bed, him on top._

_"Erik get off of me!" I yelled at him._

Something nagged at my memory. What was it that looked so similar?

_"Shut up bitch!"_

_His hand found its way into my panties and he plunged his fingers into me with no hesitation. I screamed and it was exactly then that Stark came in, unnoticed by Erik. But how I don't know._

_He took one look at me and became murderous, pulling an arrow out and getting ready to shoot. It was at that moment that Erik became aware of his presence and he shot up glaring at Stark._

_"Do you mind? You are interrupting." Erik said smugly._

_"Get the fuck away from her." Stark hissed at Erik._

_"Why? You want a turn?"_

_"Get away from her!"_

_I was momentarily stunned and then pulled myself back together I gathered up my shorts and went to leave when Erik hit me. Actually he punched me and that was the last straw._

Erik's eyes, his eyes they were...red, just like Stan's, but they weren't a little red they were completely red, no pupil or iris visible, just red, like they were filled with blood.

I hadn't noticed it then, but now that I thought back on it, I realised that it was all the same. Erik was possessed and now Stan is possess and there was only one person that would be capable of that.

I now know how they will be attacking tomorrow night. Neferet is possessing Stan, she knows we are here, she knows and now she is trying to kill Rose, knowing that she will be the one protecting me, Kalona would but because of his plan it would be difficult, Rose would be my frontline of defence, Nefert knew that and now she was going to kill her, she also knew of Rose and Dimitri's love and that losing her would kill him.

"Let her go Neferet!" I yelled, everyone around me gave me curious looks. Dimitri though kept his eyes on Rose, whose eyes were slowly drooping, life escaping her.

'Stan' gave a low, sinister chuckle as 'he' watched Rose's life slip from her. Dimitri was in a full blown panic now. I had to find a way out of this shield; I tried to think if what element would be helpful in this situation. Air, Fire, Earth, Spirit or Water?

"Elements come to me." I whispered as I peered straight ahead, seeing as much as I could past Kalona's head as he stood in front of me, crouched ready to spring if my life was threatened. "Take down this barrier so we can save Rose." I flung my hands at the shield dome that surrounded us and I knew it had worked. "Thank you elements." I pulled at Dimitri's Jacket sleeve and pushed him out to where Rose was, now limp in Neferet's puppets hand. Dimitri looked confused for a millisecond before he grabbed Stan by the shirt collar and threw him to the other side of the room. I raced past Kalona to where Rose was now leaning against the wall in an unconscious state.

"Rose?" I shook her lightly and then heard a crash from behind me. Dimitri and Stan were squaring off. Stark in the sidelines an arrow notched. Kalona at my side, protecting Rose and me simultaneously. He turned and looked into my eyes, his eyes burning with a passion I didn't understand.

"We must mover her." He said to me and reached over, pulling Rose to him and lifting her up bridal style. "Come on," he said and I followed him as he walked to the stairs that led to the dorms, stairs that Stan and Dimitri were in a life or death showdown.

"Oh, no you don't!" Stan yelled and he grabbed Kalona shoving him back roughly and in that sudden move Rose fell from his arms and landed flat on the ground. She was limp and lifeless, she couldn't be dead, she just couldn't.

I knelt down to her, ignoring Dimitri's growl as he threw Stan to the other side of the room to give Rose some air. I knew he really wanted to stay with me and help her, be there when she woke up—if she woke up...No! She would wake!

As that thought came into my mind Rose stirred.

"The bitch lives!" Stan yelled and he grabbed me roughly by the hair. "But alas, you are the one I wish to kill." As Stan went to strike, a dagger in his hand, he suddenly froze and keeled over, landing on top of me. An arrow sticking out of his back.

Kalona was quickly at my side, pushing Stan off of me and lifting me to my feet. I went to kiss him when I heard and almost inaudible voice.

"Dimitri..." Rose croaked.

"Roza, oh my Roza." Dimitri sighed, his lips buried in her hair. "I thought..." he didn't finish his sentence but kissed Rose lightly.

"Shhh, its okay love, I'm here, I'll always be with you." He lifted her up bridal style and carried Rose up the stairs. I watched them, saw the love radiated from the two and turned back to Kalona, feeling that love between us. I grabbed his hand; entwining our fingers and led him to the room I was staying it. Today could be out last day, tonight our last night; I would be making the most of it with my love.

I opened my door and pulled Kalona in, shutting and locking it and turning to him and seeing him watching me with hooded eyes. I walked up to him, my head on his chest and spoke.

"You have no idea how much I love you." I said, kissing his skin through his shirt.

"I think I do, as I feel it too." He put a finger under my chin and tilted my head towards him.

We kissed a soft teasing touch that satisfied our both. It was not the time for raw passion and sweaty sex. It was a time for love, for making love and showing love.

I pulled Kalona down to the bed, hoping to make this day last.

* * *

_Short I know but something was revealed and the battle commences soon._

_Love fest next chapter between Zoey and Kalona, Rose and Dimitri, Aphrodite and Darius_

_Review!!_

_Xoxo _


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Yes I know it has been ages but shit happens_

_So this is the lover-fest chapter!_

_Starts with Aphrodite and Darius and ends with Zoey and Kalona with Dimitri and Rose in the middle_

_Okay so this took so long due to writers block and a lot of restarting, I didn't want lemon after lemon and this chapter has no lemons, some juice maybe but no full blown lemons, I think because the characters think they could die or lose someone important having sweaty sex scenes ruins the morbid mood_

_So here we go, the fight begins next chapter :)_

_R&R_

_Xoxo

* * *

_

**Chapter 25**

Aphrodite's POV

"I promise, I will not let any harm come to you, you must trust me on this." He said sensually in my ear while rubbing my tense shoulders.

I had just had another vision, this one a lot more confusing, people running around like banshees on cocaine, blood everywhere and fire. The Raven Mockers had joined the fight.

"It's not me I'm afraid for." And that was true. I had always put myself first but that was before I knew what true love felt like and friendship. I couldn't stand it if something happened to any of them, especially Darius and he was sworn to protect Zoey, she was his main priority and that stung deep within my heart.

"Do not fret over my life, I am a trained warrior of the goddess, if I die, I die with honour." He gently touched my cheek, running his finger down to my jaw.

"I don't want to lose you, ever." I kissed his hand and then his lips, softly, a butterflies kiss.

"You won't, even if I'm not physically here, I will always be here." He spread his hand over my heart. "For as long as you want me, I am yours,"

"Forever," I said and kissed him with all the love I felt for him.

During the kiss, another wave of nausea hit me and with that unbearable pain. A scream of pure horror wrenched from my throat.

_Red stained the green grass, staining the bark of the trees, the shrubs, the walls of the academy. The blood of the pure, of the untouched, the uncorrupted, who?_

'_A virgins blood is given,' a voice said, I couldn't comprehend it; I was seeing this through different eyes._

'_The sleeper will wake.' A spell, who was the caster? _

'_The blood of thy enemy is sacrificed; the sleeper shall wake from his deadly tomb.'_

_Who is the sleeper?_

'_Let hell rein...' _

_Zoey? Where was she?_

'_Amen!'_

_A crack, a bang, a scream and then nothing._

My eyes sprang open and I saw that I was still kissing Darius; he hadn't noticed my most recent vision.

Should I tell him? Probably. Will I? Yes.

"Darius," I pulled back to look at him. "I had another vision." On turned his warrior switch.

"What about? Spare no detail."

* * *

Rose's POV

I sighed as I looked in the bathroom mirror.

I was engaged, in love and about to die.

Brilliant combination for a 17 year old, I was never going to be a guardian.

With a final sigh I left the bathroom and sat on the edge of my bed, Dimitri was already asleep, curled up looking so cute.

_I couldn't bear it if he died for me_, and I couldn't, I shouldn't, if I am a main player in this destruction I should go and protect the ones I love.

That's what I should do, I _should_ leave, but I won't. Looking at Dimitri now, if he discovered I had run from my fears, I could see the disappointment on his face clear in my mind's eye.

As I gently touched his face, remembering all the memories we shared together, I was overcome with grief at the thought that we would, quite possibly, never make another memory like those again.

I narrowed my eyes as the grief I felt turned into a fierce protectiveness.

_They can have me, but they will not touch him!_

"Roza?" His groggy, sleep filled voice, asked.

"Shhh," I ran my hands through his silky, shoulder length, brown hair. "Hush love, big day tomorrow, you must sleep." I pushed his shoulders so that he was lying flat on his back against the bed. I made a move away from him when he snagged my wrist, pulling me on top of him. As I looked into his deep brown eyes, all I could think of were the words Nyx had spoken to me the last time I dreamed.

"_Your blood will set him free."_

I couldn't let that happen, whether it was just my blood in general or him coming into contact with it, I didn't know and I wasn't planning on finding out.

"Rose," he warned in a stern voice. "We are not going to die. I haven't waited all my life to be with you only to lose you so soon." His eyes were determined and serious, his voice held promise, but it shouldn't, he couldn't promise me this, he couldn't promise that we would live.

"You don't know that." I said defeated, his grip tightened.

"I will not let you die! Anyone who tries to take your life will have to kill me first, that I swear to you." He had the same look that I no doubt had expressed on my face. We would both die protecting each other. Our worst fear realised, if we were to guard the same Moroi, we would put one another's life ahead of theirs.

"You can't stop what has already been preordained. Aphrodite saw my death, it's inevitable."

"The future can always change."

"Not this time."

"Why are you so determined for your life to end? Do you wish to die?" We were standing opposite each other now.

"Of course I don't want to die! But I don't want to be given false hope, I have accepted my death, why can you not?"

"You will not die, even if I have to die protecting you, you will live!"

"You expect me to continue on living without you?"

"Roza," he spoke over me but I ventured on.

"Could you? If I died, could you continue on with your life?"

He seemed to think thoroughly through his answer before opening his mouth to speak.

"I would, only because you would want me too, only because I could imagine you reprimanding me if I gave up."

It was true. Dimitri was strong, so strong, and I would never, ever, let him give up.

"Wouldn't you miss me at all?" I asked, not sure why, but needing to hear the answer now that it was out.

"Every second of everyday, Roza, I would never love another; you have my heart and soul forever."

"As you have mine and I _will_ protect you."

"Never thought I would say I'm glad to hear that, but it makes it simpler for me to keep an eye on you if you're so determined to protect me."

"Well I'll keep _both_ my eyes on you."

He nuzzled his nose with mine in an affectionate gesture. Our lips touched, only briefly, but to me it was an eternal embrace.

"I love you," I said as I was stretched below him on the bed, his face looming above mine.

"As I love you." He said back while pulling my shirt over my head. "Even longer than death."

We kissed again, this one promising passion. A lover's embrace as we made love well into the night, for tomorrow we would surely never feel this way again.

* * *

Zoey's POV

I held on as tightly as I could, praying to the goddess for strength.

"Love, not that I don't enjoy you wanting me with you, your nails are cutting into me."

My eyes sprang open and looked straight into the dark eyes of my immortal lover, Kalona.

_It was a dream, a horrible dream, _I mentally sighed in relief.

"Sorry," I said, relinquishing my grip on him. "Bad dream."

"What about, love?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"It's not important, only a dream." I think I was speaking more to myself than him.

"Zoey," he said seriously, looking at me with the utmost affection anyone had ever bestowed me with.

"It was just," a sigh, I couldn't keep this from him; damn his affectionate looks and gestures!

"I'll show you." I said and closed my eyes as I remembered the dream.

_Neferet had Rose and was drinking from her; Rose was unconscious and unable to fight back. Dimitri was limp, just barely breathing. Stark had been thrown and I couldn't see him, all I could see was Kalona below me, blood splattering his face._

"_Zoey," He grunted in a weak voice._

"_What is it love? Try not to move." I said, fighting the onslaught of tears._

"_Only you, only you can..." _

"_Only I can what? Kalona! Come back!" Tears fell onto his cheeks from where they fell from my eyes. "Come back to me, do not leave me, please." I bent so my head was on his chest, my voice muffled. "I need you."_

_The ground began to shake, the world was tipping, what was going on._

_Screams, I could hear screams._

_With all the willpower I had left I lifted my head and gasped._

_In front of me was a large, cloaked, shadowy figure._

_**Demon!**_

"_Only you, only me, only I can kill it?" I stood and prepared to fight, possibly my final fight, the demons red eyes focused on me and I knew I would die._

_I love you Kalona, was my last thought as I charged._

I opened my eyes and looked at Kalona; his eyes were wide with panic.

"Neferet has gone too far this time." He stood and threw clothes at me while he got dressed himself.

"Wake everyone, if what you saw is true, we have little time to prepare." He unfurled his wings and flew out of the open window. I stood dazed for a moment before changing and running to all the rooms.

"Get up! All of you, get up!" I screamed and I heard the sounds of people murmuring and doors opening.

"Zoey?" Rose asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Get dressed and get down to the lounge now! We have a very big problem!" I ran to the lounge, hoping Kalona was there and he was.

"What was that thing? Kalona?" But he just shook his head at me.

Everyone arrived moments later; Kalona and I were at the front.

"What is going on?" Aphrodite whined.

Kalona was looking straight as Darius as he spoke, as if he expected the warrior to react to his words. "Abezethibou," was the word he said and Darius stiffened.

"Who's Abezethibou?" Lissa asked, hugging Christian tightly.

"Abezethibou is a fallen angel," Kalona answered and then hesitated. "One that has become a demon." I thought back to my dream.

_**Demon!**_

"That's what I saw isn't it?" I asked and Kalona nodded.

"Saw?" Rose asked.

"I had a dream, though now I'm sure it was a vision, that this Abezethibou was raised by Neferet after she...after she drank you dry." Rose clutched her throat and Dimitri growled.

"I had a vision also." Aphrodite spoke up and then looked to Lissa who nodded. "We've been working on something."

"Using my elemental magic with Spirit I am able to project what she saw so that we all can see it." Lissa said, sounding like a true Royal.

Aphrodite and Lissa closed their eyes and a light came from them, forming in the middle and projecting horrifying images. Every vision Aphrodite had had about the battle that was nigh.

_Rose, Zoey, Dimitri, Adrian, Erik, Darius, Aphrodite, Erin, Shaunee, Eddie, Lissa, Christian, Damien and other guardians and Red Vampyre's. And on the other side of__us__there was Neferet and Kalona and a whole flock of Raven Mockers. Neferet looked insane and had blood dripping from her mouth a body at her feet, A couple of Raven Mockers fly into the air and they picked up Zoey and throw her against the wall of the Academy. Kalona looked nothing but angry at that and he made a move to help Zoey whoever's eyes this was seen through ran towards Kalona and tackled him, hitting him repeatedly and Kalona seemed to be trying to get whoever this was off of him then they heard the most terrible sound they could, a blood curdling scream, the person turned and saw Rose covered in blood and dying under the maniacal gaze of Neferet._

The images blurred and a new vision started, I felt as if I was going to be sick.

"_You stupid whore!" Neferet yelled, kicking Zoey in the head. _

"_Neferet, get away from her!" Kalona growled, throwing himself on top of her. They struggled while Zoey got her bearings. _

"_No!" She screamed, seeing a dagger protruding out of Kalona's chest, connecting to Neferet's arm. She stood victory in her stance._

"_You see Zoey, all you do is cause death, you should have killed yourself when you had the chance." With a final glare Neferet walked away, leaving Zoey to crawl over to Kalona._

"_Kalona?" She asked in a feeble voice. "Wake up, please wake up." She buried her face in her hands._

"_Zoey?" She heard and she looked to see Kalona gasping for breath. "Take the knife out so I can heal." Zoey nodded and gripped the handle, pulling hard and taking the knife from his chest, blood dripped from its tip and ran black._

"_Immortal blood," _

Those images also blurred and more were shown.

"_Dimitri!" Rose screamed as she tried desperately to get up._

"_Rose, we have to get you out here." Stark was saying desperately._

"_No! Dimitri, I have to get to Dimitri!" _

"_He's gone Rose, you're not, please." He begged._

"_Get away from me!" She snapped and began to crawl. "Dimitri!" She yelled, seeing his form and the slight movement of his chest. "Dimitri!" He was alive and his head turned ever so slightly in her direction._

"_Ro-za?" _

"_Rose look out!" Stark yelled from behind her, but it was too late. Neferet grabbed Rose's throat and pierced her skin with her fangs._

_A tear slid down Stark's cheek before his gaze turned as red as the blood surrounding him and he charged._

Another blur and more images.

_Red stained the green grass, staining the bark of the trees, the shrubs, the walls of the academy. The blood of the pure, of the untouched, the uncorrupted, who?_

"_A virgin's blood is given," a voice said._

"_The sleeper will wake." _

"_The blood of thy enemy is sacrificed; the sleeper shall wake from his deadly tomb."_

"'_Let hell rein..."_

"_Amen!"_

_A crack, a bang, a scream and then nothing._

Their eyes opened and I looked around at the pale and shocked faces of my friends.

"Zoey you said you also had a vision." Lissa prompted and it took me a moment to realise she wanted me to show mine.

"What do I have to do?" I asked, noticing Kalona was wearing that protective expression again; I lightly touched his bicep to calm him.

"Just concentrate on me, on my voice." Lissa spoke calmly and I obeyed. The next thing I was aware of was a feeling like someone was digging through my head and then I could see a bright light behind my eye lids and then images flashed through my mind.

It was the exact vision I had seen in my 'dream' with Neferet drinking from Rose, and the demon, Kalona's shallow breathing.

"_Only you, only me, only I can kill it?" I stood and prepared to fight, possibly my final fight, the demons red eyes focused on me and I knew I would die._

_I love you Kalona, was my last thought as I charged._

I opened my eyes and saw everyone looking shocked and then Dimitri lost his cool.

He slammed his fist down on the table in front of him and it smashed into pieces. I saw Rose as she tried to soothe him, but he wasn't having it.

"Why you? Why is it always you that must be harmed in these _visions?_" He shook with rage.

"We do not know friend, but you must stay calm, acting like this will not help save her." Dimitri stared at Darius before closing his eyes and nodding slightly, taking Rose's hand and gripping it like his lifeline.

"Okay, what's going on?" I heard a familiar voice yell.

Turning I saw a group of people crowding the entryway to the lounge.

The Red Vampyre's.

But I didn't hear any of them, I heard only one voice.

"Erik?"

* * *

_I know what you're thinking_

_Why the fuck did this take so long only to end there?_

_All I have to say about that is,_

_Life..._

_So, only five chapters to go :(_

_Review!_

_Xoxo _


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_So, I noticed a lot of people haven't been reviewing this, whether their reading it or not and I want to say I'm not quitting, but if you read this please review, it means a lot and only takes a few seconds or minutes depending on how long it is, it could just say 'Great Chapter, keep it up!' and that would be awesome! So please review :)_

_Okay now that that is over with we can get on with this, only 4 chapters to go, :'( _

_Read & Review!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

Rose's POV

"Erik?" Zoey asked as Kalona growled, obviously still pissed—well I would be too—that he tried to rape Zoey.

Erik just looked as if he did nothing wrong, though I had a feeling he thought _he_ hadn't done anything wrong.

"Uh guys, I had a vision too." That snapped their attention back to me.

"You what?" Aphrodite asked. I don't know what was so shocking, they all knew.

"On the plane," I added and understanding dawn on their faces.

"Rose," that was Lissa, I would know her voice anywhere. "Look at me." I did and we both closed our eyes. I saw a bright light, and then a flash of images that I had seen before.

_Me lying bloody, broken and bruised. Stark crouched in front of me with an arrow notched, protecting me. Kalona running to where Neferet and Zoey were fighting. Darius being attacked by a raven mocker as Aphrodite screamed. Someone's dead body lying feet from me, I knew who it was but at that moment all I could think about was my pain. Lissa being protected by Christian. And then Dimitri, dead. _

_My mother and Alberta, with blood dripping down each of their faces, fighting off the Raven Mockers. Shaunee trying to get to a limp, lifeless Adrian. Erin and Eddie running to the other guardians, trying to dodge the oncoming mocker that was swooping at them. Damien trying to blow them off but getting thrown against a tree. And again my eyes landed on Dimitri, his form not moving, not breathing, just still. I screamed and kicked and punched but nothing worked. Then someone grabbed Stark and threw him away and I looked into the cold hard eyes of Neferet as she kicked me in the ribs, causing something to shatter, I heard Lissa scream my name, telling me to run but I couldn't, Dimitri was dead and that drained the only energy I had. I looked over and saw Zoey crouching by a just-breathing Kalona, crying. Neferet bent lower to me and whispered. __**'**__**Love doesn't conquer all, love destroys all**__**.'**__ And with one final punch, everything went black. _

I opened my eyes to see the shock on everyone's face. I had forgotten the contents of that vision, mainly thinking of Dimitri's dead body, though perhaps I was too injured to see that his chest was moving slightly and now that I look back on the vision I could see the faint movements.

I moved back to be next to Dimitri, grabbing his hand as he had grabbed mine. That one touch, assuring me that he was here, solid and alive.

"Nothing will happen to us Roza." He whispered in my ear, kissing my hair.

_He's right Rose, we have an advantage now_, I smiled at Stark's attempt to put a smile on my face.

"Now we have a job to do," I said and everyone looked in my direction. "Figure out what order these visions go in so we can avoid the catastrophe that happens in them."

They all seemed to think that was reasonable. Zoey and Stark, however, left to catch the Red Vampyre's and Erik up to speed, I could tell Kalona wasn't happy about her going with Stark.

"I think it is safe to assume that Aphrodite's first vision of us all on sides would be the beginning of the battle." Dimitri said and I nodded, it seemed right.

"Then I would have to say that Zoey's would be the last one and the one with Neferet casting the spell would be just before that." The nodded agreeing with me.

"So, if you all don't mind, I'd rather not talk about my death and talk about how we're going to kill this fucking demon." I mean really, I wasn't just going to sit here while they discussed which one of my deaths or injuries occurred first.

"Okay, any suggestions?" Kalona asked, giving me a long look.

"Chop its head off, that usually works." I said and smiled at him, he smirked back.

"Yes it does normally kill anything, but this is a fallen angel, an immortal, a demon, its head will regrow." I shuddered at that thought.

"Dismember?" He shook his head. "Then how the fuck do we kill a demon?"

"Simply, we don't." Kalona said back and my mouth, literally, flopped open, my eyes going wide. "You can't kill a demon, you can banish them."

"Always has to be difficult," I muttered and Kalona chuckled, since when did he chuckle? "You have been spending _far_ too much time with that girl." I muttered again and he grinned.

"You would be correct Rose." He said back and I shook my head as Zoey and Stark re-entered the room.

"So how do we banish a demon?" I asked Kalona, he obviously knew what was going on.

"Vanquish it back to hell."

"Wow that sounds so simple, thank you for your insight." I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Well in order to vanquish a demon you must hit its main chakra."

"What is a chakra?" I asked, knowing that Kalona and I, for some reason, were the leaders in this.

"A chakra is one of the seven centres of spiritual energy in the human body." He answered.

"Not making it any simpler." I said.

"Abezethibou is the 'one winged Red Sea' fallen angel, his chakra would be something that has to do with—" Kalona was cut off by Zoey, I don't think he minded.

"The Solar Plexus!" She announced and we all stared in disbelief. "My grandmother is a real believer in spiritual healings." She gave at her defence.

"So which chakra is that?" I asked.

"The Solar Plexus is the chakra associated with the muscular system, like the larger intestine, stomach, liver and their element is fire."

"So how do we vanquish it?" I was getting unbelievably frustrated.

"Hit the demon in one of the major organs, like the pancreas." She gave as her answer.

I threw my hands up in the air in my exasperation.

"I'm going for a walk." I said and walked out before anyone could say anything.

I pretended it didn't bother me, but it did, more than anything it did.

I was going to die, it was preordained for me to die tonight and so it would be. I didn't want to die, I wanted to live a long life with Dimitri by my side, forever but that seemed so impossible.

That's when I heard it, the small sound of a twig snapping. Normally one would ride that off as being an animal but guardian training had taught me to _never_ ride anything off, even the smallest and most insignificant of sounds.

Turning the corner I saw her, blood dripping down her lips as she drank from him.

_Oh god_

And then I screamed.

* * *

Zoey's POV

After Rose left I went up to my room to think, Kalona following me.

_Always worried for me, never worried for him._

"I can take care of myself love, not saying that you cannot but I do not wish for you to get involved in a fight if it is needless."

"It isn't needless; it will decide the fate of not only the Vampyre's but also the dhampir's and Moroi." I knew these words were true as I spoke them.

He sighed as wrapped his arms around me. "I don't want to lose you."

"After the visions we just saw you're worried about _me_?" It was unbelievable.

"I am an immortal Zoey; I am not that easy to kill neither is Abezethibou so let us hope we can hit his chakra."

"Wait..." I said, thinking back to a time where I had still been human, living with my mother and the step loser. "Abezethibou was trapped in the red sea, how can he be freed?"

Kalona paused for a moment. "Neferet is the Tsi Sgili, she has power no one could imagine, dark power and she will use that to free him from his watery tomb."

"Holy bull poop on a stick!" I blurted out and Kalona began laughing, as did I, until we were interrupted by a knock on the door. I answered it and Heath stood there, looking as Cliché' as ever.

"Darius sent me, said you may need blood before the fight." Heath, he always was there when I needed him and I always needed him, not only for his blood, but his presence alone helped.

I hugged him to me fiercely, knowing that I needed him so much, especially now, but I would have to let him go.

"Kalona could you…?" He looked at me, and then at Heath, as if deciding whether it would be a safe idea or disastrous to leave me alone with him. I guess he decided the latter was safe, or he just saw the look I was giving him. With a kiss to my forehead he was gone and Heath and I were alone, and I realised how long it had been since we HAD been alone.

"So…" _Why does it feel so awkward? _I knew why, but I wouldn't admit it to myself.

Heath sat on the bad and exposed his neck to me, I didn't budge and when he saw that he pulled a small razor from his pocket and let it slide down his tender skin, missing everything major, and let his blood flow.

The smell hit me before anything else did the smell of the blood that was imprinted within me, the smell of Heath. It was intoxicating, my head reeled and my breath became heavy. A growl came from me and I all but pounced towards Heath and his delicious blood. I licked the red line and felt him tremble beneath me. Heath's blood. Nothing could compare to Heath's blood, except maybe sex with Heath, oh I couldn't wait to experience that.

Pushing Heath down onto the bed, I straddled him, licking up the rest of his blood before pressing my lips hard against his. Heath didn't give in for a moment and then his hands were grabbing my ass, squeezing it. I moaned into his mouth, which was a mistake in itself, I shouldn't be moaning with Heath, I should be with…

"What is this?"

…Kalona.

I jumped off of Heath at an inhuman speed and ran to where Kalona was now standing glaring at me and Heath.

"I…" I what? I lost control? I couldn't help it? No.

Truth was I had thought so many times of sleeping with Heath, until Kalona came along, since him I had never wanted another so much, but the imprint had clouded my feelings and judgement, until it was too late, until I could feel Kalona's presence.

Kalona, reading my mind probably, looked from me to Heath with anger and then understanding, though I didn't know why, I had kissed another man, more than kissed, imagined sleeping with him and he was…understanding?

He touched my face, a soft caress, and looked so deeply into my eyes I melted, that was until Heath spoke up.

"Stop touching her you filthy bastard!"

Kalona looked up, wrapping his arm around me and stared into Heath's eyes with more than anger, with loathing.

"She does not love you human; her heart's desire has moved on, you should follow its example."

"Bullshit! Our love is forever, isn't that right Zo. I've been with her since she nine years old, so you stay the hell away from her!"

"Heath…" I started and looked at him and then something clicked.

"He has you warped. He has his claws in you so deep."

"Heath, I love him, I do. What you and I have is special, our bond is incomparable, but it isn't love."

"You bitch!" I jumped a little at the venom in those words. "You act as if you care for me when you don't care about anyone but yourself!" Heath began storming out, but I couldn't just let him walk.

"Heath—"

"Save it Zoey, I don't want you, ever again." And he slammed the door as if slamming away all traces of me.

Oh goddess, how could I be so stupid!

"It isn't your fault love, he is just angry." Kalona held me to him and kissed the top of my head, but I didn't respond, I didn't want too. What I wanted was to love one man and I did, an immortal man, but so many others were hurt along the way.

Erik, sweet, caring Erik, since day one he had been nothing but nice to me and now he was acting like a jackass because I had ripped his heart out when I was with Loren.

Stark, someone I felt so connected too in only an hour of knowing him, someone I wanted brought back and who came back.

Heath, the boy I had grown up in love with, the one everyone expected me to love, the one who had been with me through it all. Heath was home, Heath was everything, Heath was…

…in pain.

I screamed in pain, not my own but Heath's.

It burned, something was burning, it has never felt like this before, I was in so much pain.

_Zoey! Zoey!_

She'll come and save me, the pain, it was agonizing.

A slap to my face jolted me and I saw I was on the ground, Kalona hovering over me, protectively.

I didn't have time for that, I shoved him out of my way and followed the imprint to Heath.

"Heath!" I screamed as I tore out of the room and into the lobby.

"Priestess." Darius, he could help.

"Heath, I need to find Heath!" I was frantic and only registered that the whole group was assembled.

"He stormed outside." Aphrodite said and then, as if a veil had been dropped on us all, everything was silent, save for the scream.

"Roza!" Dimitri was up and prepared before the scream had finished.

I followed him outside, Stark beside me and we burst through to the grounds.

I stopped at the sight before us in the middle of the entry to the academy.

Neferet was surrounded by a great darkness and Rose was battling her, a fight she could never win, we were all encased in a shield, much like we were with Stan, and there was a body, blood splatter all along the grass. The blood of the innocent, of the pure, the virgin.

The blood of my consort.

Heath Luck.

* * *

_And I am done!_

_It feels good to write again, well the battle begins next chapter and oh no poor Heath!_

_So, until next time_

_Review!_

_xoxo_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_So I now have a USB with ALL of my writing and plans on there (thank god!) _

_Now, the fight you have ALL been waiting for begins (yay!)_

_Who wins? Does good triumph over evil? At what cost? Who dies?_

**[A/N: Not all of the visions are going to come to pass, just some, which is why events have changed]**

_Read on…_

_R&R_

_Xoxo

* * *

_

Rose's POV

My screamed echoed throughout the academy as I saw Neferet drain Heath's blood and then drop his body by her feet, as if he was nothing.

And that pissed me off.

I ran at Neferet, with nothing but adrenaline pumping through my veins. I didn't care that she was all powerful, I didn't care that she could break me with one look and I certainly didn't give a shit about the visions!

"You stupid fucking bitch!" I screamed and hurled my full body weight, something we had been told specifically NOT to do.

I crashed into, what felt like a solid brick wall, and crumbled to the ground, the taste of blood strong in my mouth.

"You stupid, ignorant child this is bigger than you!"

_Rose?_

Stark and Lissa both said my name simultaneously through our separate bonds. In that split second of distraction, Neferet was able to kick me in my ribs. I screamed out and that's when I heard him.

"_Roza_," The word was full of anguish.

"Let her go!" Zoey yelled I turned to look at her and saw that all of them were lined up, the sun had gone down, Stark was safe.

_Don't you dare worry about me now Rose, don't you dare!_

"Let. Her. Go!" Zoey screeched and then threw fire at Neferet.

Neferet fell back with the force of Zoey's assault. I was astounded that Zoey had so much power in her. She wasn't fragile, but she didn't have the tough exterior usually associated with power.

I saw Stark running to me and then he froze. They all did.

I heard the maniacal laugh, just before it started and before I registered Darius's command.

"Everyone run!" He yelled just as the raven mocker's descended.

Kalona seemed to have abandoned his plan of acting as if he was on Neferet's side. I saw him dive to cover Zoey with his wings, the two of them rolling to the ground. Already they started to make Aphrodite's visions not come to pass.

I thought it would work, maybe they wouldn't come to pass, that was before I was picked up by the throat.

Her grip was tight as she choked the life out of me, my legs dangling in the air. Neferet's crazed eyes stared right into mine.

"No!" Stark came at her side and Neferet dropped me. I began coughing and breathing air back into my lungs.

Stark grabbed my arm and we began running, dodging the incoming attacks of the raven mockers.

"Everyone regroup!" I yelled, seeing my people react and form a frontline of attack. Neferet had done the same with her raven mockers.

I stood at the front of everyone, as Stark and I reached them, and saw that they were willing to die, right here, right now.

"Roza!" Dimitri jumped from the line and grabbed me, holding me close to his chest.

"This is it," I began, pulling away from him and standing in front of them. Seeing guardians I had known since I was four years old, and now I was commanding them? It was laughable, had it not been from the crazed bitch and the mutants. "This is what we have been preparing for; this is what we have come here to do, to defeat our enemy!" Jeez, I sounded like Mel Gibson in Braveheart, soon I would be quoting him, "_They may take our lives, but they'll never take our freedom!"_

Zoey nodded and smiled, pulling out the sword the academy guardians had provided us all, weapons belts to match too. Zoey held her sword high as did the rest, I lifted mine aswell and with a cry turned to run at our enemies, the rest following. I plunged through the group of mocker's, hacking away at their limbs, watching as feathers and body parts flew. Something whistled behind me and I looked, just in time to see an arrow hit a mocker and Stark grin at me before I was flung out of the crowd. I was disoriented and put a hand to my head, it came away red.

"You think you can defeat me!" I looked up and saw Neferet, just before she plunged _my_ sword down, into my stomach.

* * *

Zoey's POV

I watched as Neferet stabbed Rose in the stomach, my own lurching.

"DIMITRI!" I screamed, he looked, after dispatching another raven and I pointed, he saw what I saw and I swear his eyes went red. Dimitri ran. Not letting one mocker or ally get in his way. He was hell-bent on saving her and Rose was right, he _was_ a badass!

"My Zoey," Kalona flew down next to me, those raven's had taken advantage of their flight able-ness, Kalona was the only one able to bring them down. I knew it hurt him so to hurt and kill his own children; they had gone rouge as he said and it must be done. "You should be inside, I cannot let any harm come to you."

I looked him square in the eyes and spoke. "Kalona I don't _need_ protecting what I do need is for you to stop acting like that is what I do need." As if to prove my point a mocker was trying to sneak up behind him. I took a blade out, that I had armed myself with before and threw it, square into his chest, black liquid oozed from the mark. I looked to Kalona and he looked back, not looking convinced. "I can take care of myself, as can you." I looked around, to where Lissa and Adrian were staying out of the worst of the fray, where Christian was standing close to them, but still in the fight, shooting fire from his hands. Where Erin, Shaunee, Damien and Stevie-Rae were using their elements, where the red Vampyre's were fighting to stay alive, where Rose had fallen, where Dimitri was struggling against three Ravens, where Stark was shooting arrows trying to get to Rose and where Neferet was...leaving?

"Kalona look!" I pointed at Neferet, she was carrying something limp and I saw the blonde hair. "Heath, she has Heath!" I remembered Aphrodite's vision and ran for it.

"Zoey!" He called after me but I was intent on getting to Neferet before she could do something that would kill is all. I ran around a corner to see Neferet with a ceremonial knife in her hand, taking Heath's blood from the vein at his wrist and then placing letting it drip from the knife blade into a brown ceramic bowl.

She began to poor the blood in a circle around her, staining the grass red and began chanting a black candle light in the middle with her.

"A virgin's blood is given, the sleeper shall wake, and hell shall rein, let hell fall on earth..."

_Oh fu—_

"AMEN!"

The ground began to crumble under my feet as Neferet began laughing in her evil way.

_The demon, __Abezethibou he has been awoken_

I went to turn but was caught by Neferet, she slammed me across the ground in front of the fray, I could see Rose getting healed by Lissa, Dimitri and Stark working together to stop any who would try and stop this.

You stupid whore!" Neferet yelled, kicking me painfully in the head.

Then something flew above us, but I could not see what. Then he spoke, my angel.

"Neferet, get away from her!" Kalona growled, throwing himself on top of her. They struggled while I gathered her bearings.

I got up and looked to where Neferet was rolling with Kalona, as if they were a couple rolling around in the grass. That was until Kalona froze.

"No!" I screamed, seeing a dagger protruding out of Kalona's chest, connecting to Neferet's arm. I crumbled to the ground as Neferet stood with victory in her stance.

"You see Zoey, all you do is cause death, you should have killed yourself when you had the chance." With a final glare Neferet walked away, leaving me to crawl over to Kalona.

"Kalona?" I asked in a feeble voice. "Wake up, please wake up." I buried my face in my hands.

"Zoey?" I heard and looked to see Kalona gasping for breath. "Take the knife out so I can heal." I nodded and gripped the handle, pulling hard and taking the knife from his chest, blood dripped from its tip and ran black.

"Immortal blood," I whispered as Kalona gasped and his skin seemed to sew together as if invisible hands were controlling a needle and thread.

Then I heard a scream and turned to see Rose, running for her life as Dimitri feel to the ground and didn't so much as twitch when he collapsed in a limp heap.

* * *

Rose's POV

My eyes fluttered, the pain that I had felt dissipated from my stomach and I saw the familiar green eyes of Lissa and Adrian.

"Oh my god Rose!" Lissa hugged me close to her chest as the fuzziness in my vision faded completely and my memory returned. We were in the middle of a war and they were one soldier down, I had to get back out there!

I pushed Lissa lightly off of me and got back up looking for a weapon of some kind.

"Rose, you idiot, you can't go back out and fight, you were nearly killed!" Adrian gripped my shoulders, pleading with his eyes into my own.

"Let go of me Adrian!" I screeched, shoving him, intent on returning to the fray.

A fire wall stopped me, and I saw Christian standing there, not letting me go.

"Christian," I began but was cut off.

"Rose, don't even think of going back out there you fucking idiot." Christian voice was low and serious with and underlay of concern, concern for me.

"I can't just sit back and—"

"Yes you can and you will, at least until you are properly healed." Christian's eyes were deadly serious and I couldn't think of a way around his fire wall.

I glared at him, but turned back to Lissa and Adrian, sitting in a huff, refusing to acknowledge that I was unable to fight and was just waiting to be called upon.

I looked out to see Zoey holding Kalona as a wound in his chest was healing. I saw Aphrodite and Darius; he was fighting of Mockers as she was writhing on the ground, blood pouring from her nose and mouth. I looked at Lissa, who was seeing what I was, I wanted to go over and see if she Aphrodite was okay, if she was having a vision and Lissa nodded, coming up next to me, I remembered what I had promised many years ago.

_They come first_

Lissa was my Moroi, my best friend, and in the few weeks I had been within the house of night, I had forgotten that, thinking of my own problems, but now, my purpose was clear, to keep her safe. I grasped her hand firmly in mine and smiled at her, she smiled back, hearing my thoughts. I grasped a knife in my hand and ran with Lissa to Aphrodite. Lissa intent on helping her, me intent on helping Darius.

I stopped next to them, Lissa bending down to the barely breathing Aphrodite and me standing next to Darius, who was fighting of anyone who came near his love.

"There are too many of them miss Rose, we may not win this fight."

"We're still standing aren't we?" I stabbed a Mocker in the heart and pushed his body away just in time to see Dimitri spin and look straight into my eyes. In that moment, there was no war or pain or suffering, there was just us and our love for each other.

But that bubble was broken the second an arrow was shot from an unknown bow, the second it whirled through the air.

The second it shot through Dimitri's chest, straight into his heart.

I ran to him, ignoring the calls of my friends, the cackles of my enemies. I was hell bent on finding whoever shot that arrow into his chest and intent on killing them.

That's when I saw the culprit standing, bow in hand, aiming for where Dimitri had stood. I stopped, frozen in horror and shock.

"Rose..." He breathed and I scrunched my face and yelled in a howl of rage.

"STARK!"

* * *

_Yes, this took SO long, and I am SO sorry, but I have final exams and a life to deal with, but I WILL finish this story!_

_Okay, so review!_

_xoxo_


	28. AN

Dear readers,

Yes, I have been out of commission for a small while so none of my stories have been updated, but I just come to bear some good news (those who have not read my Mortal Instrument can skip to the bold writing)

Lesson Learned has been nominated for the best JacexClary in the Mundie Awards! Gah! It's so great! The nominator BaneForever thank you!

Now if you wish to vote for mine (or other) Jace and Clary stories here is the link .net/topic/84633/35959066/1/

I for one know there are plenty of AMAZING Jace and Clary stories out there, for one, Turbulence by ddpjclaf who has also been nominated and City of Ink by NeuroticMuse413 and so many others.

Anywho, go and vote, also there are other awards to vote for too and thank you!

**NOW**

There, bet that got your attention?

I have some other exciting news, a poll on my profile asks if you would read anything wrote myself and now you can!

This link: .com/profile/65dbcf79-9f97-4b5f-95f1-57b1558d86d6/collette/

Will take you to my inkpop profile, where soon, you will be able to view my own work! Now, as my loyal and ever patitent fanfiction readers, do you think you deserve a preview?

No? Okay...

Kidding!

Here is a _very_ short 'excerpt' from my original book, Unexpected.

_People say that when you're near death, your life flashes before you, what was, what is and what could have been and with all the near death experiences I've faced, I have grown a rather strong opinion of these people._

_They don't know what the hell they're talking about._

Sound good? I hope so!

Now, this story MUST reach 10,000 words before it is visible and I am trying!  
Damned distractions!

Anyway, I hope to update all stories soon and a little bad news.

Guitar Strings, Red Eyed Vixen and Golden Eyed Jealousy may be my last FF's

Sorry!

Now, thank you for reading, get voting and...yeah...

Bye!

xoxo


	29. Chapter 28

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Well, yes that was a dramatic chapter and yes a bit of a cliff hanger._

_Okay, this is the rest of the battle and the end (yes, after a year, this story is at an end)_

_Enjoy!_

_R&R_

_Xoxo

* * *

_

Rose's POV

My heart stopped, my lungs pressed the breath out of me, my brain couldn't function, and I couldn't fathom what had just happened.

Stark shot Dimitri?

I was overcome with rage; I even forgot that Dimitri was lying on the ground, possibly dead. It was Stark that my attention was focused on.

I tackled him to the ground, punching his jaw and nose, blood running out of him.

"Why?" I screamed in a hoarse voice, tears flooding down my face. "You bastard, I'll kill you!" I reached for the knife at my side and was spun, the knife knocked from my grasp, and Stark was straddling me, pinning me down, preventing me from getting my knife and stabbing his heart the way he had stabbed mine.

"Get off of me!" I yelled at him, pushing against him but Stark swatted off my struggles and laughed seeming to enjoy this.

"Shut up whore!" He yelled, punching me in the face. I could taste copper and knew that my nose was bleeding as was my mouth.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked feebly, knowing I was going to die.

Then I saw something beautiful. Adrian and Lissa, surrounded by fire, Lissa gripping Adrian's hand as he laid his onto Dimitri's chest, I felt the magic and I knew that they were attempting to heal him; _it's too late_, I wanted to shout.

But I was wrong.

Dimitri's eyes fluttered open and I knew he was alive and that Aphrodite's visions had been thwarted.

I felt a pain in my side to see that Stark was standing and had kicked me in the ribs, the pain was excruciating.

"Well, well, looks like I struck a nerve. Tell me, lowly dhampir, do you feel the sting in your heart when you think of him with another?"

_What?_

"Why don't I show you then?" Stark placed a finger to my temple and an image exploded in my head.

I was standing in a massive, intricately decorated mansion, but the white and gold design of the interior wasn't what caught my eye, it was the gold glittering framed photographs hanging up.

Natasha Ozera was in one, smiling and holding a child, on her other side, was Dimitri.

I grimaced, this couldn't be real.

There were more photos' even one of a wedding, Dimitri and Tasha's wedding.

I was brought back to the present, Stark sneering.

I looked at Stark and realized that this wasn't him, it was someone or something else, and this _thing_ was able to play on my deepest insecurity. Dimitri leaving me. The face that it was Tasha was due to the fact that he had almost left me for her.

"What are you?"

'Stark' laughed, a menacing sound.

And that's when it hit me, who he really was.

"_Abezethibou," _

He smiled, all teeth and menace.

Suddenly, anger flared in me, but it wasn't mine, it was Lissa's. I looked and saw her with Dimitri, still surrounded by fire. She had seen what Stark was doing and anger erupted in her. I pulled some of that away from her, spirit darkness.

I jumped up, knocking Abezethibou to the ground. I straddled him and strangled him, trying to get the demon out of Stark. I unsheathed a knife from my belt and held it at the ready in my spare hand. My knees were pinning down his elbows will my other hand was choking the demon.

"Get out, you son of a bitch!"

The demon cackled.

"Are you willing to kill him for that to happen?"

My eyes widened as words whispered in my mind.

"_Something is coming, something big, something that will claim the life of one you hold dear."_

"_What can I do?" _

"_All I can tell you is the key to this being's undoing lies within your blood."_

Without thinking I slashed the knife across the wrist that I was using to choke the demon. I held it into his mouth, forcing blood down his throat.

The demon screamed and a strange glowing hue surrounded Stark and a shadow escaped him and the last thing I remembered was Stark's whole body going slack and a figure appearing in the middle of the battle field.

* * *

Zoey's POV

I saw the figure before I even registered who or what it was, all I knew was that it was my enemy and I _must_ destroy it.

I left Kalona as he healed, he protested but I ignored him. This is what Nyx wants, this is why I was chosen, this is my destiny.

To kill the demon.

Other voices registered but I didn't listen, I unsheathed my sword and charged for the demon, and, as if it was expecting it, the demon spun and sent me flying. This seemed to stop the fighting, everyone, enemy or not, had their eyes on me and this being. The final battle of good and evil in our world.

"You insolent child, you think you can kill me!" A terrible laugh, a trembling in my legs but my sword held true. "It is quite humorous, but I assume that you are the child my dear Neferet had whispered to me, the Redbird. Zoey."

I listened, I ignored and I grew steadier.

"Your consort's blood was quite exquisite, it freed me after all, lucky that you did not sleep with him as you have everyone else!"

He was playing with my emotions and my deepest regret. Loren, sleeping with him started it all, Stark, sleeping with him was a mistake, Eric, raping me under the possession of this demon and Kalona who I do not regret being with, only the circumstances that started it.

"Harlot! Let them see you, the whore, not saviour, Zoey Redbird!"

I narrowed my eyes at this creature and then movement caught my attention. Kalona standing. He was alive and watching, restraining himself from killing the demon for me. Then, I looked to someone else, Aphrodite, she looked at me and I knew she had seen this in a vision. She nodded, her eyes becoming glassy. I looked next to Rose, who had helped me so much in the month she was with me, as my confidant, as my protector and as my friend.

Her face was tear-streaked as she held Stark's head in her lap, and I knew he was dying, that the vision of her blood saving one was intended for Stark all along. She held my gaze and understanding filled her features. She was receiving my final message loud and clear and nodded in accepting of my wish.

'_I can't but you can. Protect them. Protect them all.'_

Then I ran to the demon whom also had a sword drawn and the steel clanged together. Power surged into me as did the ability to wield this sword like a warrior. I didn't know what was doing it, causing this power, was it an overdose of adrenaline or was this something else, that ran far deeper.

Again and again our swords never hit their target always hitting each other. The demon, Abezethibou, pushed me, causing me to fall back and then he struck, but his sword missed as I rolled away, but this only angered him. I looked to Rose and did something she would have done, took a cheap shot to save herself. I waited until he struck again, built it up and spat in the demons face. In his distraction I was able to kick out and struck him in the gut, causing him to topple over.

I picked my sword up and ran to where the demon was lying and struck, think to myself.

_The Solar Plexus _

I stabbed my sword into the demon and watched the black blood run.

Large intestine,

I struck again.

Stomach.

Again.

Liver.

And, for good measure, the area where I was sure the pancreas was located.

The demon evaporated and all I heard was the pained screech of Neferet and then a gargle as her throat was slit into a dripping red smile by Rose.

"Shut the hell up!" She yelled and then returned to Stark, I looked at my companions and knew it was true.

We won, we survived, we live.

I dropped my sword and ran to the only person I wanted at that moment. His arms were open, but something was missing. His wings.

"Kalona...What the heck?" He had tattoos on his face, the crescent and a pair of wings unfurled at his eyes.

"You're a...a..."

"A Vampyre?" He filled in for me. "Yes, Nyx granted me this, as I have served her well, keeping you safe and sacrificing myself for her children."

I silently thanked Nyx and then kissed Kalona with all my might. I could feel new tattoos on me, but I would check them out later.

I just wanted this moment, with Kalona and our bubble.

* * *

Rose's POV

I sat, stroking Stark's hair as his breathing shallowed and he struggled to talk.

"Thanks, the noise she was making was so annoying." He said breathily.

"Anytime." Tears filled my eyes as I looked at the gaping wound in his chest from where the demon had escaped.

"Rose, don't." He said and I nodded, trying to ward off the tears. "You did what you had too...and now...I can rest easy...knowing...knowing..."

He stopped talking and his eyes shut. "Stark?" I whispered and shook him, there was no response. "No," I breathed and held my head in my hands, shaking it in denial. The I heard a breathy laugh and looked to see Stark smiling at me.

Son of a bitch.

"Not funny Stark!"

"Yeah it was." He held up his bloodied hand and I took it, holding it tightly.

"Rose, thank you, for everything, I will never ever be able to repay...probably because I'll be dead soon."

"Don't joke," I smiled at his braveness. "I will never forget you."

"I hope not or I've wasted my time." I laughed a little and then stiffened as Stark did.

"Good bye Rose," he said as he struggled for breath.

I kissed his forehead and continued stroking his hair with my free hand. Then, I felt the grip go slack. Stark was dead.

Then I felt the strangest sensation in my wrist and looked to see a half moon shape there, a Nyx tattoo. I looked and saw that Lissa, Adrian, Christian and Dimitri also had the same mark. Then I saw something else, Aphrodite smiling, as Tattoos appeared on her face. A Vampyre once more. Her tattoo consisted of what seemed to be two hands joined together under her crescent moon. Humanity. Figures.

I looked to Dimitri to see him staring intently at me, waiting for something, a break down perhaps?

I smiled and put Starks head on the grass, kissing his temple one last time and then stood.

I looked up at the sky, seeing a single star twinkle and I smiled, knowing that twinkle. I turned back to the building, where my friends had gone, a single hot tear falling down my cheek.

"Goodbye Stark,"

As I walked back, I could almost hear his laughter follow me.

* * *

_And there, it is finished!_

_And all it cost me was, A Heath, A Stark, An Eric, A Neferet, A demon, Some guardians and Mockers and your patience._

_Thank you ALL for reading and putting up with this._

_I appreciate it all!_

_One last review?_

_Xoxo _


	30. Rewrite!

_**A/N: **__Hey all!_

_I know I have been MIA recently but...something has been bugging me._

_One of my first fics is called 'Taken' it is a crossover or Vampire Academy and House of Night and I hate it!_

_Honestly, I think it sucks, so here I am._

_I am going to try and re-write it, I want to see the reaction to the first chapter first, this time I hope it will be less OOC and less Lemons (defiantly) and less swearing (defiantly)._

_And it will be in third person._

_Still set in Hunted and Shadow Kissed, so enjoy._

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

Zoey Redbird looked around at her friends; they all had the same thought and she was going to voice it, because she knew they wouldn't.

"Kalona has taken over the school, Neferet is mega evil and behind it all and there are mutant birds trying to kill us." She sighed looking at Darius, the warrior of Erebus that had dedicated himself to protecting her.

"Priestess," he said, catching her look. "I know we are in quite a bind but I believe I may have a solution." She looked at him, trying to communicate for him to continue, it seemed to have gotten through.

"Are any of you aware of Moroi, Dhampir and Strigoi?" They all shook their heads. "Good, that means Neferet does not know of them. What I am referring to are a different _breed_ of vampires who have chosen to stay hidden from the human world. Moroi and Dhampir are good, the Moroi have a connection to the earth's magic, much in the same way as you do and Dhampir fight to protect the Moroi from any threat. Dhampir are trained guardians, protectors and Moroi are trained to _control_ their magic." He ran a hand through his hair. "Strigoi, however, are evil, they are what the Moroi fear, they hunt and kill the guardians to get to the Moroi, especially the royal ones, there a distinctions though. Moroi can go out into the sun, Strigoi cannot, Moroi can use magic, Strigoi cannot and Moroi have eyes coloured like anyone, Strigoi have red rimmed around their eyes. That is how you can tell if the thing in front of you will kill you or not."

"How," Aphrodite began. "How do you know all of this?"

"Believe it or not," Shaunee began.

"He had a life before you came prancing in princess." Erin finished. Aphrodite just glared at them both and huffed.

"I know this because I was once the guardian for a royal family, I betrayed my goddess and when they died, I wandered for months until I heard her, I heard Nyx, telling me to come back, I did and since then I have always been loyal to her."

"Why are you telling us this?" Zoey asked.

"Because, we cannot fight and bring down Neferet alone, we will need help and not one of the brothers will be of any help so I believe that Dhampir will be."

"How do you plan on getting in contact with Dhampir?"

"Simple, it takes but a phone call to one of the academies."

"Which one?" Damien asked.

"St Vladimir's."

* * *

_She lunged forward, hitting her target straight in the chest, instantly killing him she threw a knife striking the next target, the magic caused him to writhe in pain but it wasn't silver. She turned and then blinked, her settings had changed, she was now in a beautiful meadow surrounded by wild flowers and the smell of nature, and she knew she wasn't alone._

"_Hello my child," she turned and saw a handsome man wearing nothing at all with black wings unfurled behind his back. His black eyes were inviting, his bronze muscled body irresistible and his dark hair looked as if it would be as soft as the feathers on his wings._

_She was confused though, she had never met this man before, she was sure she would have remembered him._

"_You threaten me that is unwise." _

_**Threaten him? I hadn't said two words!**_

_He come closer, gripping her wrist tightly, she was sure it would bruise._

"_Stay away from A-Ya or your life will pay the price."_

_She had no idea what he was talking about; she had to get out of there._

_An image came through the fog an image of a tall man with shoulder length brown hair and smouldering good looks. It was him, she grasped onto the image and it pulled her from the nightmare she had been in and into the waking world._

Rose woke with a gasp that had been the weirdest dream she had had in ages. Normally her dreams were of blood and death after what had happened in Spokane. She looked at the time, normally she would sleep for another thirty minutes or so but it was obvious to her that that was not an option.

She got out of bed and threw on some training clothes, planning to get some running in before breakfast.

The air outside was chilled and she shivered against it before taking off on her run around the field.

She thought about the dream.

_Who was the man? What did he mean by my threatening him and why had Dimitri's face pulled me from it?_

She knew the answer to the last question, it was because she loved him.

"Roza," she heard a soft whisper and halted turning to see the subject of her thoughts standing before her.

"Dimitri what are you—" He cut her off, she hated when people did that.

"You are to pack some clothes and personal items and meet me in Kirova's office, now." He said no affection in his voice. He was in guardian mode.

"Why?" She asked it was a reasonable question.

"Because you have been asked, you have ten minutes." She ran to her room, packing any old thing into a suitcase she had in her closet.

After twelve minutes she arrived in the office, knocking on the door and entering.

"Rose." Kirova acknowledged her with a nod. She looked around the room and saw that she was not the only one to be summoned. Lissa was there with her boyfriend Christian, Eddie and Adrian too and in the corner, leaning against the wall was Dimitri. He really took her breath away.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I received a phone call today and you have been summoned to the Tulsa House of Night."

"To the what?" Christian asked.

"I have no time to explain, guardian Belikov will fill you in on the way. All you need to know is that I must send my two best novices and a guardian and considering that field experience is tomorrow I must send your charges with you." She massaged her temple in frustration. "I do not wish to do it but my hands are tied."

"Why is Adrian coming then?" Eddie blurted out.

"Because Lord Ivashkov returned to this school under Vasilisa's care and with that under your care Mr Castile." Rose nodded; it made sense except one thing.

"If he is under Lissa's care shouldn't he also be under mine."

"No Miss Hathaway, despite any miss conceptions you may have, you were not chosen to protect the Princess during field experience, Mr Castile was, you were chosen to protect Lord Ozera." Rose became enraged; Kirova saw it as did Dimitri.

"Rose," he chastised her in an authoritative voice, pulling her out of her murderous thoughts. Rose gritted her teeth and nodded in acceptance.

"You will be flying on one of the academy jets to Tulsa and there you will be met by a warrior and a young priestess." She said with a final tone, Rose took her cue to leave and stormed out, Dimitri followed closely behind her.

"Rose," he called but she kept walking, ending up at the gym. She pushed the door open and walked in to the empty building and began pacing.

_Stupid, no one but me can protect Lissa and to get Christian of all people? It was a complete joke!_

"Rose!" Dimitri barked and she looked at him, looked at his soft, yet hard, face, at his lean muscle rippling through his clothes and at his brown eyes, they always should her affection.

"What? You couldn't possibly think I would be okay with this!" She started pacing again. "It's ridiculous; everyone knows I am the one best suited to protect Lissa, even you!" She pointed, as if accusing him of this traitorous act.

"Rose, we know that, _I_ know that, but in case you do not get assigned to the Princess, we must know that you can protect someone you are not bonded with."

"There is no way in hell I will not be assigned to her."

"You could be assigned to someone else, it is a possibility." He spoke calmly, like he always did. "Roza," he used his nickname for her and it made her melt. "We must get going." He walked up to her and took her hands in his. "You must accept this, or you will be of no help." She finally nodded and he smiled. Dimitri rarely smiled, and when he did Rose loved every moment of it.

Rose moved past him, taking her hands back and headed to her room to grab her suitcase, soon she would be in a whole new place, and she did not have a clue why.

* * *

Zoey waited with Darius nervously, she had no idea what these new people would be like, whether they would be scary and aggressive, placid and controlled, or open and friendly. Zoey opted for the third choice.

The Dhampir and Moroi would be exiting through a gate for private jets and they would be the only ones so there would be no way to confuse them with regular people. Zoey and Darius had decided to not cover their scars and the humans took wide berths when they came close to them.

Her head picked up as she saw people emerge from the gate. The first was a very tall man with a lean build, shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes. The second was a girl with pale blonde hair, a slender build and jade eyes. The third came in the form of a tall boy with brown hair, emerald eyes and a lean body. There were three more, two boys and a girl.

The two boys were quite different in comparison to one another. One had sandy blonde hair and the other black, one had hazel eyes and the other had a clear blue, one was slightly tanned and the other was quite pale and their heights and builds were slightly different. It was then that Zoey knew how to make the distinction between Moroi and Dhampir.

The girl that came through was beautiful she had dark brown hair which matched her dark brown eyes; she was rather short in stature but slightly muscled. They approached Darius and Zoey with determined serious faces.

"Greetings," Darius said indicating for them to put their bags on the trolley. The blonde haired girl looked grateful.

The tall tanned man only nodded in response.

"I believe introductions are of the utmost importance, if you would step this way." Darius lead them to an alcove in the airport with three benches around the wall.

"Welcome, I am Darius, Son of Erebus, a warrior for our goddess, and this is Zoey Redbird, she is who I am sworn to protect and for good reason." Zoey smiled meekly at them, the girl with brown hair was scrutinizing her every movement. Darius indicated for them to go on.

"I am Guardian Belikov, I am in servitude of my charge," he indicated the blonde girl to his right. "Vasilisa Dragomir. This," he indicated to the boy on his left. "Is Adrian Ivashkov." Then he went down the line. "Edison Castile, Christian Ozera and Rosemarie Hathaway." The girl sighed.

"So help you if you call me Rosemarie," she muttered but Zoey heard.

"Well, I think we should fill you in on why you were sent here."

"You think?" Rosemarie asked in a sarcastic voice, Zoey didn't like that kind of attitude and leaned forward.

"Tell me, do you believe in angels?"

* * *

_How was that, good? Bad? Should I stick to the original?_

_Let me know._

_Review_

_xoxo_


End file.
